It All Comes Down To Us
by ScratchFox
Summary: When Earth is in dire need of fighters, people with special abilities will be called forth to fight. Will they be able to save the human race from complete destruction?
1. Part 1: Search

**No! Scratch you can't be! Not another story! Oh yes, I am. Actually, I got so into this one, the first 3 chapters are already written. Yeah, I'm weird like that. Anyway! Please enjoy my new story. I sorta got the idea one day, but didn't have a plot to back it up. But now I do! I sorta got some ideas from Animorphs and Tokyo Mew Mew and a few other fics. I'm really trying my hardest to make some of the ideas original and not take other people's, but it's hard. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia! Who in their right minds would give me control over such a thing? Cause I'd make stuff like this!**

* * *

><p>He never thought of himself as special, or extremely different. He never wanted to be. He was perfectly fine with fitting into the crowd, and his brother was just like that. Lovino always told him that being normal was good, and you'll live a perfectly good life. Feliciano did listen to his brother, and tried not to upset him when he did stand out (which was quite often to tell the truth).<p>

Right now, he and his brother were having a good time at home. School was going well, and they had just finished an hour's worth of home-work. Lovino put down his pencil, sighed, and leaned back in his seat, tilting the legs off the ground.

"Man that took a while. Why do they have to pack so much of this stuff in at the end of the year? We are juniors, not seniors, we so we shouldn't have so much to get done right?"

"Well, I guess you're right, but we probably have to know this stuff before we leave for next year, so that we have it all down by then." Feliciano countered. Lovino scoffed.

"Like hell I'd remember it all." He set the chair's legs down, then moved over to the fridge. "Man, why can't mom and dad buy anything good? I'm freaken starving!" He rummaged through the fridge before he pulled out a ripe tomato and bit into it. Lovino loves tomatoes. He has ever since he first tasted one.

"Lovi! That's our last one!" Feliciano yelled.

"We can always get more. Actually, we should do that. C'mon, let's go over to the store." He got up and put his shoes on.

"Okay!" Feliciano said, slipping into his shoes also. They both headed out the door and into the streets.

Outside the evening sun was warm and the air was fresh. Feliciano could tell summer was on the way. He breathed in a deep breath and let it out.

"It's so nice outside, isn't it Lovi?" His brother simply nodded his head. They headed down the street to the local market, stopping in front of the door to the indoor strip mall. They entered the market and headed to the produce section where Lovino picked out a pile of red tomatoes. They then went to the check out and paid.

The brothers walked out of the market and Feliciano stared across the street at a small park that sat at a cliff edge. He looked at the flowers that were growing in bundles, and let out a small gasp at their beauty.

"Hey, Lovi, can we go look at the garden for a little while? We should take some time to relax and enjoy the nice weather while it lasts." Lovino sighed.

"Alright, I guess you're right." They headed across the street to the gardens where Feliciano squatted down and looked at the blooming flowers.

"Wow, they're all so pretty!" Then he spotted one that was tilted over and wilting. "Oh! That one doesn't look so bright." He reached down a finger to hold it, when suddenly a soft glittering spark of light shone from its tips. Instantly the flower picked itself up and its petals went from being a dull yellow to a bright lemon color. Feliciano stumbled back in surprise, and stood up, trying to pretend that didn't just happen.

"Is something wrong Feli?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Hey, is there a race going on or something? There's bikers with numbers on their backs riding over there." Feliciano said trying to change the subject.

"There might be. How about we go down the hill over there and look at the ocean?" Lovino suggested.

"Sure." The pair walked down the hill towards the guard rail that over looked the gentle waves. They laid their arms down on the railing and looked out. The nice sea-breeze would have been nice if Feliciano wasn't worked up about what had just happened. _What the heck was that? It couldn't have just been the shifting light or something, or a coincidence. Flowers don't just come back to life! But, it's not really possible that it was magic either could it? I mean, magic doesn't exist! _He tried to shake off the feelings when he heard yelling from behind him. He turned but wasn't fast enough to react to what was coming at him and his brother.

"Look out!" Someone screamed. Feliciano gasped in horror when one of the bikers he had seen riding on the road hit a pot hole, flipped over, and spun towards the brothers. He was paralyzed in fear of getting hit that he was shocked when he got knocked out of the way by his brother. Instead of him, his brother took the hit and fell over backwards over the railing and into the sea below.

"Lovino!" Feliciano cried. His mind was in a panic. _Oh no! Lovi is terrified of water, and can't swim. He might drown if I don't do something! _Feliciano swallowed his fear and leapt over the rail after his brother. He hit the surface with a stinging splash, and sunk beneath the water a few feet before surfacing again. He looked around frantically for Lovino, until he spotted his auburn head bobbing in the waves. Kicking his feet, he swam over to him right before he slipped under the waves.

_Thank God I managed to get him before he went under. I probably wouldn't have found him again if that had happened. _Pulling Lovino's unconscious body into his arms, he tried his best to swim to the beach about fifty feet away with only one arm and his legs. By the time he reached an area where he could stand, he was exhausted and gasped as he pulled his brother the last few feet onto the beach. He dragged him by the armpits up the shore until he was far enough away from the waves.

But now, Feliciano had no clue what to do. There was no one in sight, and the time from the hill they were on earlier down to the beach was a ten minute run at best. Lovino could die in one minute from suffocation, he didn't have the other nine to wait. The worst part is Feliciano had no clue how to administer CPR to a person, so he was out of luck.

"Help! Anyone! My brother is about to die!" He screamed, trying to grab someone's attention. He couldn't see anyone along the shore, it was too late in the day. The sun was setting, and people would be heading back to their houses before it got too dark.

Feliciano gave up and tried his best to recall any knowledge about CPR he had seen from movies and TV shows. _Don't they press on the person's chest? How many times though? And don't they breathe in the person's mouth? _Feliciano tried it out, pushing his hands together into Lovino's chest. When he did, the same sparks he had seen when he had touched the flower shone in the air around his hands, and a soft light illuminated beneath them. His eyes widened, and did so even more when he heard his brother start to cough and spit out water.

Feliciano was shocked, but kept his hands steady on Lovino's chest. A nice, warm feeling seemed to spread from his palms throughout his body, making him feel calm and controlled. Soon, his brother stopped coughing and spluttering and his breathing returned to normal. Feliciano took his hands off of Lovino's chest and sighed in relief. He sat back on his calves, suddenly feeling light headed.

_I did it. I really don't know how, but I managed to save him. _Feliciano smiled, happy that he had accomplished something that he didn't think he would be able to do in all his life. He was jolted back into reality when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall man with short blond hair and glasses wearing a navy blue vest over a yellow shirt. He handed Feliciano a note then turned and walked away, not speaking a word.

_That was weird. _Feliciano put the paper in his pocket, deciding he would read it was about to try to pick Lovino up when a group of people came from a path that lead from the hill top down to the beach.

"Oh! There you two are!" One person said.

"Is he alright?"

"Is he breathing?" Feliciano was bombarded with questions.

"H-He's fine! I saved him from drowning. He just needs a little time to wake up." The crowd sighed in relief. Lovino groaned then blinked his eyes open. "Ah! Lovi! You're awake!" Lovino sat up, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Damn, my head hurts, and my mouth tastes like I swallowed a salt shaker. I remember falling into the ocean… Feli, did you save me?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Yep! I jumped in after you and swam you back to shore."

"Th-Thank you." Lovino smiled at him. Feliciano smiled back and felt happy because this was one of the rare times he knew that Lovino ever smiled at anything.

"Here let me help you up." Feliciano offered him a hand but Lovino denied it with a shake of his head.

"No, I can get up on my own." He said standing up. He got to his feet but started to sway suddenly. Feliciano grabbed him to keep him from falling over.

"Yeah, I think you're going to need some help." Lovino sighed, not very happy about being dependent of his younger brother. They slowly started the trek back to their house, along with a group of caring pedestrians who wanted to make sure they both got home safely. Finally, after about an hour of walking, they made it back to the boys' house. Feliciano waved goodbye and said thank you then opened the door and walked into the house. Inside, his parents quickly rushed up to him, demanding to know why they had been so late.

"This is unacceptable. You can't be out this late! It's pitch black outside!" His mother cried. Feliciano and Lovino's mom was a caring person, really, but sometimes she was a bit obsessive. She was strong, and brave, unlike her sons at most times. Some people think it's her anger that made the two boys so fearful.

"Mom, please listen to me first. Lovi got knocked over the guard rail at the hill top after we had gone to the store. It was an accident! I had to go save him from drowning too."

"It's true mom. That's why we're soaked and smell like sea water." Lovino backed him up.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? The two of you could have gone for an evening swim for all I know."

"Mom, I hate water, and you know I can't swim." Lovino said.

"Right, I forgot about that. But that doesn't mean I believe you."

"Honey, hear the boys out. It seems like they're telling the truth. Don't punish them for something they can't control." Their father said. Their dad was calm, level headed, and easy going. He seems to almost always have a pleasant smile on his face, and makes others happy when they are feeling down.

"Fine, I guess they're off the hook. But this isn't over. We're going to talk about this later, you two. Now go to your rooms and get changed for bed."

"But mom! It's only eight!" Feliciano complained.

"So what? You need a good sleep anyway." She said then turned around to go sit on the couch and watch TV. Feliciano sighed in defeat and turned down the hallway to go to his room. He took out his pajamas, then turned out the lights and hopped in bed. He thought over the day, and thought back to when he had saved Lovino. _How did I do that? It happened twice in one day! Was it like the flower? Was Lovino already dead and I saved him? This is too crazy. Oh wait! That man, gave me something didn't he? The note! I forgot all about it! _Feliciano hopped out of bed, turned on the lights, and walked over to his pants that he had thrown on the floor. He slipped the piece of paper out of his back pocket and held it up to read.

_Meet me at the bridge's underpass tomorrow at six. Bring no one. _

* * *

><p><strong>"YER A WIZARD ITALY" sorry had to say that XD. Please review! I love hearing from all of you. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. I don't have the capabilities to create such a thing.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano pulled on his shoes, nervous about his meeting. Who was this man? What did he want? Thousands of questions and ideas floated in his head so that it had begun to hurt. He was about to walk out the door when he heard footsteps behind him.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" Lovino asked him. Feliciano turned around to see his brother standing in the entryway, arms folded across his chest.

"I'm just heading out. I want to enjoy the weekend before we have to go back to school." Feliciano said. He was telling the truth technically. Lovino squinted his eyes in a disbelieving glare.

"Oh, is that so."

"Yes. I want some alone time too, so please, just let me go."

"Alright, alright. Just don't stay out too long or mom might have a fit again." Feliciano nodded. Earlier that day, the boys' mother had lectured them on why they shouldn't stay out past dark and how they should be more careful around cliffs. Feliciano had tried to block out most of it, but it was hard when she was right up in your face giving you a death glare.

"Bye bye Lovi!" Feliciano said, than he opened the door and stepped outside. Once he was out of the house, he sighed in relief. He was happy his brother hadn't decided to come with him. That would have been a problem since the note had told him to come alone. He got on his bike and started pedaling to the large bridge in the area where they had a large underpass that lead to a river. The river leads right out into the ocean too.

It took about thirty minutes, but finally he made it, even though he was fifteen minutes early. He decided to sit on the bank of the river and toss stones across until the man got here. At around five fifty-five, he noticed a figure walking across the bank towards him. Feliciano stood up and called to the man.

"Hello? Are you the one who gave me the note?" The man stopped about five feet away from Feliciano.

"Yes, I am. I asked you to come here so we can discuss some very important matters in private." _Important matters? This feels like some type of secret agent movie or something. _"Before I get started, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eduard von Bock." He said adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ciao, Eduard, my name is Feliciano Vargas. So what are these 'important matters' that you want to talk about?"

"What if I told you that the Earth itself is under attack? By things no one thought existed?"

"Well I'd probably be scared to death."

" You may not believe this but there are invaders from space that wish to enslave the natives of planets, and conquer worlds. So far, they've been very successful." _This has got to be a joke. He can't expect me to take him seriously can he? _"Earth needs people to fight for it, and as fate would have it, there have been some people born to this world that were created to fight for the human race." _I don't like where this is going…_

"So what are you saying? That I'm one of these 'special' people?"

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Feliciano couldn't help it, he started to chuckle, then burst out laughing.

"You're pulling a practical joke on me aren't you? I'm sorry but if that's it then I really have to get home."

"No! I'm not kidding! Didn't you see it yesterday? You made that flower bloom again, and you saved your brother just by touching him!" Feliciano's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he heard him say that.

"Were you watching me? How would you know about the flower? Or my brother?"

"Alright, I admit I was watching you, but I had to make sure my theory was correct. You see, each person that was chosen has one or two special Abilities. I believe yours is Healing." Feliciano thought about this for a moment. It was true; he had healed the flower and his brother simply by touching them. But that didn't mean the whole thing about aliens was true was it?

"Okay, so what if I do have this healing ability, how could that be used to fight against aliens?"

"That's why you may have more than one Ability. One to fight and one that's pretty useful."

"So, who are these aliens anyway? And how come you're the only one who has figured this out?"

"They're creatures, called Rictoro, from a very far away galaxy. They take over the mind of the creature they target, but they have to be in physical contact with the person and overpower their mind. That's why people with lower will-power, basically the common citizen, are easy targets. Once the person's mind is taken, it's all over. The original mind is destroyed and taken over by the Rictoro. The Rictoro can access all of the memories and skills the person had too, making them harder to differentiate from the crowd. I found all of this out by a lot of research and observation. I basically pay attention to all of those UFO sightings and extraterrestrial reports people make. Paranoia has a bit to do with it as well. " Feliciano thought about what Eduard just said. _Is this man really that creative? Or is what he's saying the truth? _

"Eduard, are you really, positively telling the truth?" Eduard nodded, a serious look on his face. Feliciano looked into his eyes and saw no trace of him lying. "Alright, say I do believe you, how are we supposed to stop a complete invasion of the Earth?" Eduard smiled at this.

"Well, first we need to gather the people who were born with the Ability. Then, we have to take out their bases of operations. We may be able to get access to their headquarters too. Now there are-." He stopped when he heard sudden footsteps. The two turned their heads to see a figure walking along the rocky bank, making its way towards them. The person had his hands in his pockets, and was nonchalantly coming closer. When he got close, he started to speak.

"So, what are you two fine young men doing out here?" He said.

"Just having a nice conversation. We decided to come down here to have some peace and quiet." Eduard said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, nothing wrong going on down here." Feliciano said with a grin. _Just leave guy!_

"Well, I'm afraid I can't allow this to continue." The man said. Suddenly there was a scrape as the man's feat left the rocks and he lunged at Feliciano. With a wail, Feliciano dodged, just barely missing the man's outstretched hands. But what was a man, was no longer a man. Instead of a plain human face, two large pincers had grown from the sides of his mouth. His pupils had been reduced to slits, and he glared menacingly at Feliciano.

The thing lunged at him again, and once more Feliciano dodged. This time, he tripped and landed stomach-down on the ground. He flipped himself over just in time to dodge another attack from the thing's pincers. When Feliciano looked at him again, not only did he have pincers, but a long, insect-like neck was protruding from his shirt. Feliciano winced in disgust, he hated bugs. Especially gigantic mutant ones.

Feliciano got up and started to run, knowing that he had to be faster than that thing. He was right, because the insect-man was a few yards behind him, snapping its pincers angrily. But Feliciano knew he was going to be cornered. The direction he was heading lead to a body of water, not to running room. The water was shallow either, and he didn't want to take his chances swimming away from the thing where he could easily get tired and drown.

He decided to turn and face it head on, but then when he say it had once again transformed so that now its arms were bug-like and clawed, he got scared.

"P-Please don't eat me! I'll do anything!" Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut and flailed his arms in around in front of him.

"Die!" The thing screamed in a strange hissing voice. Feliciano was expecting anything but what happened next, especially not the sudden weight in his hands. He heard a loud _clang! _Then slowly opened an eye to see what had happened. In his hands was a steel, round shield, that the insect-man now had his head smashed into. The thing fell back, rearing its ugly head in pain. Feliciano stared at the thing in amazement, looking at the fine detailed front. But then, he noticed on the back of his hand there was a black symbol, almost like it was tattooed on. It was a circle with what looked like a minus through it.

Feliciano stared for a second before he was drawn back to the fight. The thing was getting itself together again, and it started to charge at him. Feliciano dodged to the right and used his shield to block his left side from the creature's swipe. He came around back of the thing and slammed the heavy steel into its back. The creature groaned in pain and whipped around to face him. Feliciano began backing up, blocking the swings the creature was taking. He then rushed forward, slamming into it once again and knocking it to the ground.

Feliciano then backed up and few yards and waited for the thing to stand up. Once it did, he bunched up the muscles in his arm, pulled back, and threw the shield straight at the thing. The piece of metal lodged itself in the thing's neck, rupturing its throat and its jugular vein. The thing began choking on its own blood, making a loud, appalling gargling noise, then fell to the ground, dead. Feliciano was panting and after catching his breath asked the big question.

"What the hell WAS that thing?"

"That, was a Rictoro, a weak one at that." Feliciano paused for a moment.

"I think I believe you now." He said. Eduard laughed.

"I knew you'd finally see it my way!" Feliciano smiled. "Now, help me get rid of this thing. We can't have people finding this. I have a boat, we can take it out a few miles and dump it there." Feliciano nodded, then helped Eduard move the body of the Rictoro over to where Eduard had arrived. There was a single small fishing boat strapped to a post in the shore. They tossed it in, than climbed up themselves. Once inside, Eduard started the engine, then sped out from under the underpass. About twenty minutes later, they were about ten miles out from the shore. With a great shove, they threw the body of the Rictoro overboard.

"Now," Eduard began as they were heading back to shore, "I still need to tell you about your mission. You see, as I've told you, you're not the only one. There are fourteen others with an Ability as well. You need to find them, bring them all together, and fight this menace."

"Fourteen others? That's a lot to find but I'm surprised there isn't more."

"Anymore and it would be a lot harder to keep the secret of how you're different from everyone else. Also, fifteen was the number that came up in my research. I'll help you along the way, but it's your job to recruit them. It'll be easier for you to convince them rather than someone who doesn't have an Ability like me. About your battle, I think we found your other Ability."

"The shield? Yeah, where did that thing come from?"

"I think your other ability is Creation. When you were waving your hands around, your fingers started to spark like they did when you healed the flower and your brother. Then you drew a circle and an outline of a circle appeared in midair. Then the shield materialized in your hand." Feliciano was shocked. He hadn't expected this.

"Also, I noticed this weird mark on my hand. It wasn't there before, and now it's like it was always there and I can't rub it off!" Eduard turned to look at Feliciano's hand and his eyes widened.

"I know that symbol! I've seen it before… God, where have I seen it? Oh yeah! That's the Greek symbol of Theta."

"Theta?" Eduard nodded.

"Yep. It's one of the Greek letters, and that's a variation of it. Maybe when all of your powers are awakened it appeared somewhere relevant to your Ability?"

"Yeah! This could be a way to tell if someone is special or not. Hey, we should really get a name for what we are… Something cool!"

"How about Senshi? It means 'fighter' in Japanese."

"That's sounds great! The Senshi, I like it." Soon, Feliciano and Eduard were back on the shore. Feliciano looked down at his watch and noticed the time.

"Crap! It's almost seven! Sorry but I have to go! If you need me, just come find me. You did find me once so you can do it again. Okay, bye!" Feliciano said quickly, hopping onto his bike and pedaling off.

"Okay, bye!" Eduard said, waving goodbye. "I hope I can count on you."

* * *

><p><strong>There's going to be a lot more characters showing up, but some might not have an Ability. Oh, if you couldn't tell already, Rome is their father. I forgot to mention that last chapter LOL. If you want see the Greek symbol I used (and guess which ones may be used) type in Greek letters on google and go to the wikipedia page that says "Greek alphabet". Wiki works wonders! Anyway, please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Was planning on posting this tomorrow, but my friend wanted me to post it today. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Discliamer: I do NOT own Hetalia. I only own my weird ideas that seem to get bigger and bigger the more I think about them.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano had a problem. He was assigned to find fourteen other people, that was no problem. He was supposed to save the world from certain destruction, nope, not very problematic at the moment. He just didn't know where to start. How was he supposed to find this many people and find the bases of the Rictoro if he didn't even know where to begin? He had gone to school and come back home in a bad mood because of it, and now it was affecting his brother.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you, fratello?" Lovino asked his brother, who was now lying on the couch with his head planted in the cushion. Feliciano muttered something incomprehensible, which made Lovino more irritated.

"Che palle, take your head off the couch and actually say real words to me!" Feliciano shifted his head to the side, still not facing Lovino.

"I'm just not very happy. I'm trying to figure out something and it isn't going to great."

"Well maybe I could help you. Did you ever think about asking your big brother for advice?"

"It's something that you couldn't help me with, and you're only practically a minute older so don't talk like you're years ahead of me." Lovino frowned. Then he noticed the strange symbol on Feliciano's hand.

"Feli, did you decide to get a tattoo yesterday?"

"No, why?"

"Then why is there a weird mark on your hand?"

"Oh, that…" Feliciano didn't know exactly how he was going to explain that, and he knew if he said it wasn't permanent, then things were going to get hard when in a week he still had the mark, as dark as ever, still on the back of his hand. So he decided to go with the other option. "Actually yes, yes I did get a tattoo."

"What? Are you crazy? Mom is going to be furious! You know how she gets about body art!"

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to express myself a bit more." Lovino scoffed.

"You do it enough already, so there was no point in getting a tattoo."

"Well, mom doesn't need to find out about it, does she?"

"And how the hell are you going to cover it up?"

"I could just wear gloves and do a lot of hiding. It'll work, trust me."

"Alright, but I can't back you up on this one." Lovino walked away, not asking anymore. Then Feliciano perked up and got an idea.

"Wait! Lovino! I want you to do something with me." Feliciano called.

"What, what is it?"

"Let's go for a bike ride! I've really been enjoying them recently, and I think it will make you a bit happier too!" Lovino sighed.

"Alright fine. But this time, I choose where to go." Feliciano nodded, and the two headed outside. They both pulled out there bikes and rode down the street and banked left at the stop sign. Feliciano followed Lovino, entering a wooded area where trees grew on either side. The light reflected off of the leaves and created patterns that lit up the shadows. The clean crisp air felt magnificent, and Feliciano felt the best he had all day.

Lovino took another left, veering off onto a dirt trail. It was more of a hiking trail, so Feliciano knew to watch were he drove the wheel, or else he could end up flipping over. Soon they began to slow down, and they came to a stop next to a smaller path to their right.

"We have to go on foot from here; it's too narrow and dangerous to ride bikes down that path. Leave them here." The two placed their bikes down in the bushes, then started to walk. Feliciano wondered where his brother was taking him, he hadn't seen this area before. They walked for about ten minutes before they came into a clearing, and what Feliciano saw amazed him.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" He exclaimed. Trees outlined a small circle of flowers that surrounded clear pond. A willow tree stood next to the pond, it's nimble branches reaching down into the water, as if they were hands trying to grasp the liquid. Floating on the water were perfect lilies that lay undisturbed.

"Do you remember this place?" Lovino asked.

"No, I don't."

"Figures, we were so young. We used to come here when we were little. It was our little secret, and we played here a lot. We stopped coming here though after we moved to a house that was much farther away. You forgot about it after about a year, but I kept remembering it. When I was old enough to ride my bike on my own, I looked for this place using my bike. Finally I found it and I've been coming back here ever since."

"Wow, that's so unlike you Lovi," Feliciano chuckled. "It sounds like you actually have a heart!"

"S-Shut up! I like to come here to think and be by myself, that's all." Lovino started to blush.

"It's alright. This can just be our little secret. Thanks for showing it to me Lovi."

"Well then, we should probably go then, now that you've seen it." Lovino said, turning away and walking towards the entrance.

"Alright, I guess." Feliciano followed reluctantly. They took the ten minute trek back to their bikes, then started riding off back to their house. On the way though, a car pulled in behind them, and instead of just passing the boys like most cars did, it followed slowly behind. Then they noticed the lights on top of the vehicle. The driver flicked them on, the red, blue, and white lights glowing brightly.

"What the hell does that cop want?" Lovino asked.

"I don't know." Feliciano replied. The two pulled over to the side, kicking out their kickstands so that their bikes wouldn't fall over. The cop car pulled over also, and out came a cop dressed in black and blue. On his belt he had not only a beating stick, but also a gun. He walked over, standing in front of the brothers.

"Good evening boys." The officer said.

"Good evening officer," Feliciano said.

"Now, I don't mean to be a bit strict but riding your bikes in the middle of the street is a bit dangerous isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, it is but we get off to the side when a car comes." Lovino replied. The officer moved forward still.

"You didn't for me. You just kept riding like there was nobody even there." He kept backing them up.

"We're really sorry sir, we won't do it again, will we Lovino?"

"No, we won't." The officer smiled. _Wait are those?..._

"Well, I still can't just let you off with a warning can I?" Lovino's eyes widened when he saw what Feliciano saw. Before he knew it, Lovino was on the ground, Feliciano on top of him. Feliciano had pushed Lovino to the ground, to keep him from getting hit by the officer's lunge. "C'mon, you're not afraid of ssnakess are you?" The cop grinned, baring long, venomous fangs. _Shit! This is not what I wanted to do today! _

"Lovino! S-Stay away! I'll take care of this thing." Feliciano yelled, scared himself.

"What? Are you nuts? You can't take him on with your bare hands!"

"Who said I don't have a weapon?" _God please let this work! _He thought of the weapon in his mind, then in midair drew out a long shape and was happy when he saw the familiar sparks flying through the air. Once he was done, a long sword materialized in his hands. He smiled and pointed the blade at the cop. "Come on, if you want to fight!"

The Rictoro had begun to change. Its head had become scaly, and its nose flattened to its face. Its tongue became forked and he could see its neck elongating. Feliciano gulped, knowing he was in for a big fight. The Rictoro lunged at him, and Feliciano dodged right before it could snap its jaws closed. He sliced down with the sword but just missed as the alien reared back for another attack. Feliciano knew he couldn't keep this battle out in the open, he had to move it into the forest.

"If you want me, come and get me!" He then turned and raced into the woods, hoping the Rictoro would follow and so would his brother. Thankfully, both did. The Rictoro was right on his heels, snapping at them so close that Feliciano could feel the heat in its breath. Feliciano then turned to the left, putting a tree between him and the alien. Like he had wanted, the Rictoro crashed its now completely snake head into it from the sudden change in direction. Feliciano lunged, and managed to get a swipe with the sword. He left a long, but shallow cut in the monster's thick skin. Blood splattered, getting on Feliciano's clothing and on the surrounding area. He nimbly dodged the monster's thrusts, but wasn't prepared when he tripped backwards, his sword falling out of his hands and tumbling away.

"Feli!" Hi brother yelled. Feliciano only had time to close his eyes, but was surprised when he felt no pain. Instead, he only felt the hot blood that was dripping on him from above. He opened his eyes to find his bother standing over him, a fang in his shoulder. He had somehow managed to pick up Feliciano's sword, and had it driven through the roof of the Rictoro's mouth. Feliciano's eyes widened when he saw the beast collapse, its fang ripped from its mouth and still lodged in Lovino's shoulder. Lovino dropped Feliciano's sword which disappeared when it clattered to the earth, then he too fell.

"Lovi! Lovi, can you hear me? Hang in there!" Feliciano said, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He ripped the fang from his brother's shoulder, and knew that he only had minutes, maybe seconds, before the poison took him. He placed his hands in his brother's wound, wincing when he heard his pained cry, then started to feel the warm sensation that came from his fingertips. He could see the wound start to mend itself, muscle and skin started to string back together until all that was left was a scar, and then nothing at all. Feliciano removed his hands, once again feeling light headed.

Now Feliciano started to think about it. _How did Lovi possibly get from about fifty yards away from me to my back to right in front of me with a sword in the Rictoro's mouth in less than a millisecond? It's just not physically possible! _Then that's when he saw it. On Lovino's right thigh was a black symbol in the shape of a sideways M. He wondered if that was another Greek symbol, most likely it was. Lovino groaned then sat up.

"I guess you returned the favor huh?" Feliciano said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saved you, and you just saved me. But do you realize what just happened?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, I know some crazy monster snake thing attacked us, and you and I almost died." Feliciano nodded.

"That's true, but before when you saved me. How did you do that? You were so far away, and that monster could have taken less than a second to kill me. So how did you do it?" Lovino's eyes widened.

"Well, I ran, but I didn't think I went that fast. You have a lot of explaining to do! What the hell is going on? And how the hell am I still alive? That wound should have killed me!"

"I'll explain everything. But first, we need to get rid of that." Feliciano pointed with his thumb to the Rictoro. "We can use the police car. But we need to dump it in the ocean or burn it…"

"We'll figure that out later. Let's just get in the car for now. Where are we going to take it?" Feliciano pondered for a moment and then thought of the place.

"I know where. Let's get it in the car, then I can tell you how to get there."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh we know now who two of the fifteen are! Well, I know the rest lol. You all will have to wait and see what happens! I'm going to try and put a new one in each chapter, but I might spread them out a bit, so I'm not cramming them all in. Anyway, please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was slow to write, but it got done none the less :D I'm really enjoying writing this story! I plotted out a timeline, so I can tell you now that the next part won't be like these past ones. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, only these strange ideas.**

* * *

><p>Lovino drove down the highway, and pulled off to the side when Feliciano told him to turn. He noticed they were at the large underpass that lay next to the river. <em>Are we going to leave it here? Surely it isn't safe to leave this thing down here? <em>Lovino parked the stolen cop car beneath the underpass, then opened the door.

"So why are we here?" Lovino asked.

"There's somebody that might be here that could help us. He knows more about our situation then I do at the moment to tell the truth." Lovino gave Feliciano a strange look, but shook his head, knowing that whatever his brother was doing, it was probably for the better, however strange it may be. "Eduard! Eduard are you there?" Feliciano called. _Who's Eduard? _"Oh look! There's his boat! Maybe he is here." Feliciano strolled down the bank to the empty fishing boat. It was pretty clean, so Lovino knew it couldn't be old or abandoned. He also knew it wasn't abandoned when a blond man poked his head out of the cabin.

"Oh! Feliciano! I didn't expect to see you so soon! Who is this?" The man, who Lovino now knew as Eduard, said.

"This is my brother, Lovino. Lovino, this Eduard, the one I said knows more about the situation then I do. Guess what? Lovino's a Senshi too!"

"A what?" Lovino asked.

"Oh! You found someone already! Great, you're making good progress then. I didn't expect another one to be your brother though."

"Oh, and he has a symbol, just like me! Here, Lovino lift up your right leg."

"What? Why?" Lovino asked, blushing.

"Please, just do it for me?" Feliciano gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Lovino sighed in defeat. He lifted his leg and turned it so they could see it clearly. He wasn't expecting anything, but was surprised when he saw a black symbol akin to Feliciano's. "Wait, when did that get there?" It looked a lot like an M turned on its side, but he knew there was more to it than that.

"Ah, that's the Greek symbol for sigma." Eduard said, examining the mark.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on? Why did that monster attack us and why do Feliciano and I somehow have some special super powers?"

"Wait, another one attacked you?"

"Yeah, and speaking of which we need to get rid of it. Can we take the boat again?"

"Alright. Lovino, we'll explain as soon as we get rid of this."

"Okay, you better. I feel so confused right now." He followed Feliciano and Eduard back to the cop car and helped carry the thing from the vehicle to the boat. They pushed it in, then climbed up. Eduard started the boat, then sped away from the shore. Once they were about ten miles out to sea, they lifted the creature overboard and watched it sink into the dark waters. Then they turned and headed back to shore. Once they hit land and Eduard tied down the boat, he began to speak.

"Now, we promised you an explanation. You probably know this already, but you and Feliciano are special. You both were born with an Ability, and judging from the symbol that has appeared on your leg, yours has awoken, correct?" Lovino nodded, understanding what the man was saying so far. "The reason why you were born with this Ability is because the Earth is under attack by these creatures like the one you just fought." Eduard then went on to explain how the aliens took over creatures, and possessed them without any worries of being kicked back out of the body. "Is any of this making sense to you?"

"Yeah, it makes sense, but it all seems very farfetched, though after what I saw today, I don't think I can say I don't believe you." Feliciano chuckled.

"I didn't believe him at first either, but then one attacked me and I was forced to believe it."

"So are we the only two? Or are there others?"

"There are thirteen others. We haven't located them, so I'm relying on you two to try and find them. They probably won't have their Ability awakened yet, so it's not worth it to search for the symbol. Oh, and that reminds me. What is your Ability?"

"Well, it seemed like super speed to me."

"Why don't you test it out? Run from here down to that cliff in the distance. I'll time you and see how fast you ran." Eduard suggested. Lovino turned around and looked for the cliff.

"You don't mean that one do you? That's like three freaken miles away!"

"Well, this will see how fast you can get there and back. If you go to slow, I'll pick something closer. For now, we'll go for a long distance. Ready? GO!" He yelled. Lovino was a blur in the air. One second he was there and in another second, he was back.

"How was that?" He asked. Eduard's eyes were wide.

"One second." He said.

"Really? I actually could have gone faster than that." They then heard a rumbling sound. "Is anyone else hungry? Cause I am suddenly very, hungry." Lovino said, grasping his stomach. Eduard chuckled.

"Sometimes these gifts come with a price. Lovino, do you know why you're so hungry?" Lovino shook his head no. "It's because you're running at such a fast rate that your body is burning calories off like and oven. You have to be careful, or else you could end up starving yourself while you're running." Lovino scowled.

"The movies always make super powers look cool, and risk free. Goddammit why can't this be like a TV show? Oh and I forgot to ask. Feli, what's your ability?"

"Oh! Mine is creation. I can make anything I want appear by just drawing it in the air. I also have a Heal Ability. It allows me to heal practically any injury, illness, or health problem. That's how I saved you twice. Once at the beach, and once yesterday when you got stabbed." Lovino nodded.

"You know I just thought of something." Lovino said his eyes widening.

"What?" Feliciano asked.

"You're not the only one who needs to make sure mom doesn't see the mark." He grinned.

"Well at least yours is easy to hide! Mine is right there where anyone can see!" Feliciano whined, smacking his brother lightly. Lovino just laughed.

"Well, I guess you boys should be heading home. Oh, you should give me your cell phone number, so if there's an emergency you can just call me." The two quickly exchanged numbers, and both shut their cells with a click. "I'm trusting you two to get the job done and find the other Senshi!" With that he waved goodbye, then climbed back into the boat and disappeared into the cabin.

"Come on, it's been a long day. Let's get back to the house." The two boys hopped in the car and started back home.

Morning seemed to come too quickly for Feliciano, and he was sleepily walking up the steps to the school building, book bag hanging sloppily from his shoulder. He opened his mouth in a wide yawn, hoping that he would wake up soon. He was never usually like this. He was usually a morning person, who annoyed the crap out of his brother who hated mornings, and acted like everyone should rot in hell before he ate his cereal. Afterwards, he usually perked up, but Lovino was Lovino. This however, was uncommon for Feliciano. _Maybe it's a side effect of using my Ability so heavily yesterday? I didn't feel tired after I used my Creation Ability but when I used Heal I usually feel light headed afterward. I should be careful how often I use that, I don't want to pass out!_

The bell for homeroom rang as Feliciano entered his classroom after placing his bag in his locker. He set his books at his desk, then laid down, arms extended over the flat surface. He looked up when a shadow peered over him. No, make that three.

"Hey Feli! How are you this fine morning?" An always cheery Im Yong Soo said, patting the Italian's back. The Korean boy was always this peppy, and annoyed his two cousins to no end.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not catching a cold are you?" A worried Antonio asked.

"Feli? Get sick? Please! I've never seen him get sick once and nobody is so un-awesome that they get sick at the end of spring!" That was Gilbert. Each of them Feliciano called his friend, but right now he was just so tired that he didn't feel like talking.

"I'm just tired you guys. I'll be fine, don't worry." He could hear Antonio sigh in relief.

"Well come on! You have to wake up then dude!" Gilbert said shaking Feliciano's shoulders vigorously.

"I don't think that is a very effective way to wake someone up or make them feel better, Gilbert-san." A calm, level-headed voice said. They all turned to see Kiku Honda, one of Yong Soo's cousins. He was smart, scratch that,_ extremely_ smart. Ask him something, he could give you the answer. Feliciano stared up at the Japanese man, who stared back but with an emotion in his eyes that Feliciano couldn't quite decipher. Was it interest? He didn't know how to explain it. Kiku simply smiled, then walked away over to his desk. At that moment, the bell rung, signaling that class was starting.

At lunch, Feliciano finally felt like his normal self. He was soon chatting with his friends again, laughing and having a good time. Then he noticed that Kiku was sitting across the room, watching him in curiosity. A shudder ran down Feliciano's spine and he turned back to listening to a story Gilbert was telling them. A few minutes later, Gilbert began to speak.

"Dude! I didn't know you got a tattoo! That's awesome! What is it?"

"It's the Greek letter, theta." Feliciano could see Kiku's head look up from his book that he was reading. The Japanese man's eyes were wide with surprise, and Feliciano thought it was odd that he was surprised by a thing like that.

"Why'd you get that?" Im Yong Soo asked.

"It looked cool, and I wanted something small." He saw Kiku's gaze go back to his book. _What's up with him?_ Later, at the end of the day, the teacher was making a few quick announcements before the kids left for the day.

"Tomorrow there's a guest speaker coming in! He's going to talk to us about career choices. He himself is a government official, so it's an honor to have him come to our school to speak. Alright, class is dismissed!" A few seconds later the bell rung and people began to file out into the hallway. Feliciano met up with Lovino, and the two headed home. When they were alone, Lovino decided to start a conversation.

"Did you find anyone that might be a Senshi?" Feliciano shook his head.

"Did you?" Lovino shook his head as well. "Well, maybe we'll have luck at school tomorrow." Lovino nodded, and they spent the rest of the day cooped up in their house finishing homework.

The next day, the two brothers went off to school again. During class however, Feliciano felt like he was being watched by Kiku more than he had yesterday. It was getting really creepy, and Feliciano really wanted to know what was wrong with the Asian boy. Finally at lunch, he decided to approach him about it.

"Hey, Kiku, can I talk to you for a second?" Kiku nodded, and followed Feliciano to the corner of the classroom. "Okay, why do you keep staring at me all of the time?" Feliciano asked. Kiku's eyes widened for a split second before he went back to his calm, ordinary self.

"What are you talking about Feliciano-kun? I haven't been watching you." Kiku gave him that sincere straight face that he was known for.

"Yes you have! I've seen you in class, and it's getting really creepy so if you could, please stop." Kiku stared at him, probably deciding how to respond, then decided to reply.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I frightened or upset you. I guess there's just something about you that's troubling me, and I can't help it."

"Wait, there's something about me that's troubling you? Well, what is it?" Feliciano was confused, he didn't think there was anything to fret about over him.

"It's more like a hunch then something tangible. You don't have to worry about it." Kiku gave him a small smile, then walked back to his desk and continued reading his book. _What is it about me that's worrying him? _Feliciano shrugged and went back to his own desk and began listening to his friends talk, leaving the conversation behind him.

A class later, the guest speaker arrived. He was a man that looked about in his forties, with light brown hair that had tints of grey in it. He wore a brown business coat and pants to match. Feliciano looked over him in interest, and then became immediately bored. He stared at the walls, thinking strange thoughts, until the teacher called the class's attention to her.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Darvy. He'll be explaining career options, and which colleges are suitable for what you're looking for. You can go ahead and begin when you're ready, Mr. Darvy. The man nodded, and then went on into a long speech about the subject. Feliciano didn't take much interest, and soon found himself staring at the wall once again. He started to nod off, but would wake himself up every now and then so he didn't fall asleep. Finally, after about thirty minutes, people started to ask questions, and he continued to zone out of the conversation. After forty minutes of sitting doing nothing, Mr. Darvy had finished what he came to the school to do.

"Excuse me, could I ask two students to escort me to the middle school building? I don't feel confident going on my own." Mr. Darvy asked. The teacher nodded, and he turned to face the class. He scanned the room, looking over the students. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me! _"I'll take you," he pointed directly at Feliciano who cursed under his breath," and you," he finished pointing at Kiku. The two boys stood up and lead the official out of the room and down the hall.

The middle school building was connected to the high school by a strip of forest in back of the two schools. There was a large path in the center, but it veered off into other smaller paths, one of which lead to the middle school. Feliciano and Kiku set off down this path, letting Mr. Darvy follow them by their sides.

"So do you two enjoy school?" He asked.

"Not much, it's kind of boring, but at least I get to see my friends." Feliciano replied.

"I enjoy it. I find a lot of the things we study to be interesting." Kiku said. Now there was an awkward silence between the three, and Feliciano was beginning to feel nervous. _This guy is giving me the creeps! _Feliciano pulled ahead of the two, not wanting to look at Mr. Darvy's face. His eyes were what creeped him out the most. They were dark, black, and made Feliciano feel inferior. But it wasn't until he heard a loud _thump_ that Feliciano knew he had made a mistake, because he really shouldn't have let the man out of his line of sight.

He whirled around to see Mr. Darvy on top of Kiku, whose hands and legs were pinned to the ground. Feliciano could only stand petrified in fear and watch his classmate be hurt by this man.

"They ordered me to kill anyone else who got in the way of our plan, so I guess today isn't your lucky day." He sneered in Kiku's ear. When Feliciano heard this, he felt a shock go through him. _I let my guard down, I should have been wary of him from the beginning when he chose me to escort him! Why would he need an escort anyway? I should have realized it as soon as he said that! Now Kiku might die because of my stupid mistake._ Feliciano, not wanting to wait any longer, sprung forward and knocked the man off of Kiku. Mr. Dravy growled, literally growled, as he was flung away.

"Kiku, get up! We have to get out of here!" Feliciano said. Kiku nodded, and once he was off the ground the two were racing through the woods, trying to keep a far distance from the raging man. Feliciano turned his head to see that Mr. Darvy was starting to change, like the other two Rictoro he'd faced had. Out of his fingertips he'd grown large claws, and his two incisor teeth had grown into long fangs. Kiku also spared a glance back and his eyes widened with a look of pure shock.

"What the hell?" He wondered, turning his head to look where he was running. Feliciano knew that the Rictoro was gaining on them, because he could hear the loud, thumping footsteps coming closer and closer. He knew that he would have to activate his Ability soon, or else they were both as good as dead. He looked over at Kiku, and saw his face full of fear, the most emotion Feliciano had seen from the boy, but something else made him double-take.

His forehead, usually shrouded by his thick bangs, was now clearly visible from the force of the air against his face. Right below the hairline were three short, black lines, almost like they were tattooed to his skin.

_Kiku is a Senshi too?_

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know three out fifteen! wow there's still a lot to go. Can anyone guess Kiku's Ability? You get internet cookies if you do! :D They're hot too! Also, i appoligize for the OOCness. It's very hard to write Italy as Italy in this story, when he's supposed to be fighting a lot. So, you'll have to get used to it. Also, I have no clue how to write for Estonia, I just needed a character to fill that position, and he came to mind for some reason. I'm also going to do character profiles now at the bottom of the chapters, just cause I've seen them done on others, and it's a good idea! <strong>

**Name: Feliciano Vargas**

**Age: 17**

**Ability: Creation, Heal**

**Ability Description: Creation: Can create anything he thinks of by drawing it in mid-air, or on paper. He can make more then one creation also. Heal: By simply touching someone's wound or body, he can heal them to the point where there isn't even a scar. It can also get rid of incurable diseases, and handi-caps, such as a fractured spine, or asthma. **

**Cons: Creation: Amount of creations at a time is limited depending on the size and complexity of the creation. Heal: Leaves the user's body physically weakened, and sleepy.**

**Symbol: Theta, located on the back of his right hand. Is a circle with a line in the middle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina tomorrow with my friend :3 will probably work on the story while I'm there, but if I don't update until after saturday of next week, you know why. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano dodged to his left then his right, avoiding the Rictoro's outstretched claws. He ducked down, and swept his leg fast straight into the Rictoro's knocking him to the ground. Mr. Darvy's skin had turned a dark shade of green, and had become hard and scaly. When he tried punching him in the face after his sweeping kick, he recoiled in pain. Not only was this Rictoro's skin rough, but it also was starting to act like an armor.<p>

"You think that's going to work? Well think again! My armor is too tough for simple attacks." Mr. Darvy laughed, thinking he had the upper hand. Feliciano quickly took his finger and in the air drew a long, curved sword in the air. A thin, one sided blade, like a katana, materialized and Feliciano grasped its hilt with both hands.

He ran at the Rictoro, dodging a frontal swipe, than sliced at its side. Unfortunately for him though, the blade simply slid across its rough skin, not even making an indentation. Feliciano cursed under his breath, trying to think of a way to damage the alien.

Meanwhile, Kiku was watching the battle between Feliciano and the strange creature. He was extremely surprised when Feliciano drew the blade, in more ways than one, and now he was thinking about how he could possibly help, seeing that Feliciano couldn't make any progress in hurting whatever it was Mr. Darvy had become. Kiku almost jumped when suddenly, his eyesight seemed to change. It was like everything had slowed down, and he could see every little movement in the forest. He also saw something that made his eyes widen.

"Feliciano! Aim directly underneath his arms or at the base of his neck, there's a kink in his armor!" Kiku yelled. Mr. Darvy noticeably winced, and Feliciano knew that what Kiku said was true. Feliciano rushed at the Rictoro, and aimed a slice towards his rib cage. Mr. Darvy saw this attack, and dodged just a moment before the boy could reach him.

"Duck!" Kiku yelled. Feliciano reacted instantly, and bent down as fast as he could. Mr. Darvy's swing went over his head, and Feliciano found the chance he was looking for. He aimed once more for his side, being too low to the ground to reach Mr. Darvy's neck, and sliced along his arm pit. Blood splattered from the wound, and Feliciano smiled at his success. He quickly sprang forward, before the alien could try to grab him, then turned around.

Mr. Darvy was clutching his side, obviously in pain. Kiku smirked. He had been right. When his vision had changed, he could see Mr. Darvy's vital points, as well as Feliciano's. He could see every important vein, every heartbeat, and what their status was. It was like the person's information was being displayed right in his mind. _This could be useful. _

Mr. Darvy was the one to charge this time. He roared in defiance, and Kiku saw his movements slow down. Mr. Darvy's line of attack was displayed in Kiku's vision, and so was Feliciano's who was just now coming in with his sword. The exact angle and curve was shown, and he could tell that Mr. Darvy was aiming to far down to do any lethal damage. _But is he doing that on purpose?_ Kiku wondered. _What if he's not aiming to kill Feliciano and just injure him? _

Feliciano swung his sword just before the Rictoro could make his attack. Mr. Darvy fell with a _thump_, blood dripping from the long cut on his neck. After several large spasms, the Rictoro was still. Feliciano panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Kiku, who just stared back before breaking the silence.

"Care to explain what that was?" Kiku asked, smiling. Feliciano took a deep breath, then started to explain the current situation they were in. "So basically, we have to save the world from impending disaster with these Abilities correct?" Feliciano nodded. "How many people do you know who have an Ability?"

"Just one other, my brother Lovino."

"That makes sense. Maybe it's more likely if a person who has an Ability has a sibling, that sibling will most likely have an Ability as well. We should pay attention to that. It could give us a lead to any others."

"So you're saying you believe me?"

"Basically, yes, I do believe you. I did just witness a battle that is along the lines of what you just explained." Feliciano smiled, happy that Kiku understood.

"Oh, I have to call someone. I need to tell them to get rid of this thing for us." Feliciano chuckled. He dialed Eduard's number then hit send. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?"

"Eduard, it's me, Feliciano."

"Oh, hey Feliciano, what do you need?"

"You see, another Rictoro appeared, and we need to get rid of it, but I have to get back to class. Do you think you could stop by and dispose of it for me?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"I'm behind the Central High building, in the middle of the forest. It's in between the middle school and the high school. Oh, and I found another."

"Really? Great job! Can't wait to meet them! Oh, I have something to tell you and the other two Senshi, so please meet me at the underpass at six. It's really important, so make sure they come too."

"Okay, I will! Bye!"

"Bye." There was a click that signified that the call had ended. Feliciano closed his phone then turned to Kiku.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That was a friend of mine named Eduard. He was the one who told me about the whole "aliens invading Earth" thing. Apparently he wants us to go see him at six."

"Interesting, but right now we have to head back to the school. They might be getting worried." Feliciano nodded and the two boys walked back to the high school, which didn't take too long. On the way they came up with the excuse that Mr. Darvy had government business to attend to. But that got Kiku thinking.

"Wait, he was in the government right?" Feliciano nodded. "This is bad. That means that the aliens have already attained status, but how much we don't know do we." Feliciano thought about this for a second then understood what Kiku was saying. _If they're in the government then they have some sort of control. If they have a high role then they could pretty much influence what we do. Let's hope Mr. Darvy was one of the highest they had._

When the two entered the classroom, the teacher immediately asked them what took so long. They explained their brief excuse and added that Mr. Darvy had to stop because of a phone call that had sent him back to work. The teacher seemed to buy it, and she let them take their seats. On his way back, Feliciano caught his brother's eye, and they exchanged a glance that confirmed Lovino's thoughts.

After school ended, Feliciano along with Kiku caught up with Lovino, and they told him about what happened. Kiku showed Lovino his mark, and Lovino simply nodded.

"So, what's your Ability?" Lovino asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's like time would slow down and I could see every movement, and I could see what the person was going to do next or where they are going to end up. I can also see the vital points on a person. There's other things too, but it's difficult to really explain. Also, earlier when I didn't know about all of this, I could see that Feliciano was different from others. It's like his aura, or being was different. I noticed it with you too Lovino."

"Interesting, so maybe you can tell if a person is a Senshi or not." Feliciano stated.

"Perhaps, it could be possible. But it you two already have your powers awakened, so it might not work on Senshi who's powers are still dormant." Kiku responded. The three boys hopped into Lovino's car, and they drove to the underpass. Once they were there, Lovino parked off to the side then they stepped out. They walked underneath the underpass where they found Eduard waiting for them.

"I'm happy you all came. I'm assuming he's the one you told me about?" Eduard said. Feliciano nodded.

"This is Kiku Honda." Feliciano introduced.

"Hello. May I ask what your Ability is?"

"Analysis I decided to call it. I can basically see the enemy's weak points, see movements in slow motion, and predict their next movements. I can also sense the person's aura and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my intelligence."

"Wow, that's quite the Ability. Certainly going to be useful, especially for what I'm about to assign you three. What mark do you have?" Kiku lifted his bangs to show three black bars. "Ah, you have the Greek letter Xi."

"What is our assignment it?" Feliciano asked, interupting Eduard's thoughts.

"I've found the leader of the Rictoro for our area. You see, they separate places into large areas, and there's one person who leads all of the operations in that area. Ours is named Sadiq Adnan. He's a tall, olive skinned man. The Rictoro who took over Sadiq must be very powerful if they were able to overpower his mind, because he was a strong willed man. He didn't give up so easily either. Not only have I found out who the leader is, I've also located their base." Feliciano's heart leapt when he heard this.

"Seriously? Where is it?"

"Underneath the Mc Donalds on Route 9." Feliciano couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously? Underneath a Mc Donalds?" Eduard nodded.

"You wouldn't think it was there would you?" Feliciano shook his head. "Exactly, they're putting it somewhere where people wouldn't think to look."

"Eduard, where exactly do you find all of this information?" Kiku asked. Eduard smiled.

"A lot of hard work during the day researching events in the news and spying on certain people. One of those happened to be Sadiq, and what do you know! He turned out to be the leader of our area." Kiku nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"So what do we have to do?" Feliciano asked.

"You have to break in, and destroy their base. You have to be sneaky about it though, and not get caught. You could probably pass as Rictoro yourselves, but I don't know if they have certain knowledge that is important and will give you away if you don't have it. So be cautious, and don't speak if you don't need to."

"When are we going to break in?" Kiku asked.

"Saturday, that way we'll be prepared and we can get more information if we need it. We also need to form a plan of action. Let's meet again here tomorrow, at the same time and we'll come up with some plan." The three nodded, then said their goodbyes and walked back up the hill. Feliciano's heart was beating rapidly, and he felt scared. Scared that something would happen to one of them, and scared that someone might not make it back alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending is crappy. I put Turkey there because I didn't want to come up with a new name and I wanted more countries to be in it who aren't senshifriends/minor characters. next chapter will be just on the infiltration C: Oh, and for any of you who guessed intelligence or smartness for Kiku, you get internet cookies! *tosses plate of cookies* and I'd like to especially point out Cree, because not only did they get the Ability, they also knew the Greek letter. So you get an extra large cookie :3 oh and for Kiku's Ability, just think of Slippy Toad from Star Fox (just 100% with a less annoying voice). **

**Name: Lovino Vargas**

**Age: 17**

**Ability: Sonic Speed**

**Ability Description: Can run faster then the speed of light. Movements also increase speed. With the increase of speed comes an increase in power for physical attacks. Can also jump higher then the average olympic jumper. Mind runs faster as well.**

**Cons: Burns nuetrients and calories extremely fast, and if he runs for too long, muscle will start to deteriortate. At an increased thought processing, he can also make unwise descisions that can lead to problems.**

**Symbol: Sigma. Located on the lower inside of his thigh. Looks like a sideways M, with the outer bars being thick and the inner slants being thin. **


	6. Chapter 6

**All indoor pools should have mats that get rid of the slippery floor. I really bruised my shin from falling and slamming it into a metal piece that sticks up for a sliding door today. it hurt like HELL. And there was also, like, a half a foot drop to the outside from the inside, so if that step hadn't been there, I wouldn't have hit my shin! screw you sliding doors and wet floors! **

**also, adress a few questions some readers had. No, Korea is not taking France's place in the BTT. Some characters (who seem a lot older) are seniors, so they wouldn't hang out with the sophmores. also, this is probably going to be a long fic, saying that they still have 12 people to find, and there is a lot of alien butt to kick after everyone is assembled. Oh, and Sadiq as a bad guy really was an after thought. I hadn't planned him to be in the fic at all, and it really was a last minute descision. He's not going to be in the story for much longer anyway, but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, or Mc Donalds for that matter. **

* * *

><p>Currently, Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku were sitting in a booth at the local Mc Donalds. Feliciano was frantically going over the plan in his head so that he wouldn't mess up and end up giving them away. They were to wait until exactly 3 PM. Feliciano looked at his watch which now read 2:58.<p>

"Kiku, you better go to the counter. If there's a line we might go overtime." Kiku nodded and got out of the booth and walked up to the counter where customers ordered food. When it was his turn, Feliciano looked down at his watch again and saw that they were directly on time.

"Excuse me, miss, can I get some help? There seems to be something wrong with the soda fountain." Kiku explained. The woman followed Kiku over to the fountain, where he started to explain. "You see, it isn't coming out correctly, watch." He pressed the button and a caffeinated drink started to cascade down. "Should it be going that fast? I don't think it should because I kept getting hit with flying soda."

"Sir, that's the normal speed for _all _fast food restaurants." The woman said, sounding annoyed.

"Ohhhh," Kiku said, acting like he hadn't known that. "Well, thank you for helping me." He said. The woman merely grunted then returned to the counter. Kiku nonchalantly walked back to the booth and bent down close to Lovino and Feliciano. "Did you get them?" He whispered. Lovino nodded, a mischievous smile on his face as he held up a ring of keys. While Kiku distracted the woman, Lovino was supposed to quickly pick pocket her of her keys. Lovino managed to do it without Kiku himself even noticing.

"Alright, let's hurry." Feliciano said. The three walked towards the bathrooms, but instead of going to the men's room, they stopped in front of an employee only door. Lovino quickly unlocked the door and they all snuck inside and locked the door behind them. Inside, it was small. There wasn't much, just a couch and a table with a coffee maker. But the three knew better.

"Here, help me push." Kiku said, walking up to the couch. The boys got on one end and pushed the couch out of the way, revealing a trap door. Kiku lifted the door, and took a step onto a ladder that lead down into a tunnel. Lovino followed him down and Feliciano followed Lovino, closing the door silently as he made his way down the ladder.

Once they all reached the bottom, they looked around. It was an empty, curved hall, but they could hear voices from farther ahead. The walls were a basic grey color, and didn't have much on them. Just piped that lead God knows where. They silently walked down the hall, and soon, they came upon an open doorway to their left. Kiku peeked inside to see a huge room. In the center was a ring of computers, each with a person, no Rictoro, working at them. To his left were crates stacked to the ceiling. On the far end he saw what he thought to be jail cells, but he could be wrong. They weren't facing him anyway. Rictoro were milling about, going through other doorways and some were even dragging humans with handcuffs on their wrists off to a specific room on the opposite end of the room.

"It's packed in there. We'll have to be careful, or we might get spotted. Remember, we're not here to wander. We're here to find the generator and that's all. Once we do that, we get out of here as fast as we can." The twins nodded. Kiku looked out again to see If anyone was looking. He waited for the moment when there was the least amount of people, and used his Analysis Ability to check if anyone was coming their way. Then, he motioned for Feliciano and Lovino to follow him. The three quickly ducked behind the crates and luckily the large boxes covered about a quarter of the circular room. They came upon one doorway, and Kiku decided to test his luck.

"Alright, let's try this one first." Making sure the coast was clear first, he headed down the hall, Feliciano and Lovino right on his tail. They made it about a fifth of the way down when Kiku heard footstep approaching. He stopped the other two, then looked around for a place to hide. A door was positioned to their right, so he decided to take their chances and go through it. He opened the door and they quickly escaped inside. Fortunately, the room was devoid of people.

It was a room a lot like the one in the Mc Donalds. There was a couch and a desk with a lamp. It was a cozy room, and Feliciano would have been a lot more relaxed if it weren't for the fact that they were trying to remain unnoticed. It was only a matter of time before someone caught them in there. A shadow passed by their window, and Kiku opened the door a crack to see outside. The only thing there was a lone Rictoro who had just passed by. Again, he motioned for Feliciano and Lovino to follow, and the three headed down the hall once more. They made it down the entire hall in one piece, but didn't find the generator room.

They left the hall and continued on to the next, which happened to be the hall directly across from where they had entered. Feliciano was shaking, because he had noticed that humans were frequently being dragged down this hall. There were too many Rictoro going by that they would definitely be noticed if they came out.

"We're going to have to fit in. Let's just hope nobody knows who we are." Kiku said. Kiku lead the way out, stepping casually as if he wasn't any different. Feliciano and Lovino looked at each other, shrugged, then followed him. It seemed to be working, because the Rictoro around them didn't seem to find them unusual, and everything seemed okay.

The group came upon a line of what appeared to be the only other humans in the area besides themselves. It was a terribly long line, filled with trembling, frightened people. A few Rictoro were guarding the line, and glared menacingly at each one, daring them to try and escape. Feliciano thought it was terrible, the way the Rictoro were treating them. He wondered though, _where are they taking them?_ Down the hall he spotted a doorway, and as he got closer, for about a minute he heard loud, shrill screaming that echoed around him. After it stopped, a terrified human was issued in from the long line. Feliciano gulped, thinking about how many people had to go through this before they succeeded in blowing this place long, hopefully not many.

They hurried down the hall, and stopped at another door and looked inside. Again, it wasn't the right one. They entered six more doors before they ran out, and had to leave the dreadful hallway. They entered the middle chamber again, which they didn't bother taking any caution in because they pretty much weren't being noticed, and headed to another hallway. Again, this one was a bust. Finally, after a long search, they found a hallway within one of the main hallways that lead to the generator. Feliciano's heart leapt with joy at the thought of completing the mission without much hassle and without getting into a fight. He was even happier that they were going to be getting the hell out of the place as well. They almost ran down the stairs they wanted to finish this so bad. At long last, they saw the generator, and Feliciano sighed in relief.

"Alright, Feliciano, make the bomb. Remember to have a timer, we don't want to get caught in the-."Kiku said, but was cut off by the door to the generator room opening, and the two people stared at the group of three, all caught in an awkward silence.

"Why are you three down here? You're not supposed to be here! This is only for specific Rictoro! Wait, you smell like… Humans… Humans, they're humans!"

"God dammit!" Lovino yelled, slapping his head in frustration. Feliciano took action immediately, knowing very well that they couldn't waste time. He drew a sword, then held in front of him.

"My Ability isn't going to be very useful right now, and I'm not a very good fighter." Kiku said. Feliciano tossed Kiku the sword, hoping it would help him, and drew another for himself. The Rictoro in front of them was transforming, while his friend ran back up the stairs probably getting backup.

"Lovi, will you be fine with just your bare hands?" Lovino nodded. "Alright, let's do our best." Feliciano shot forward, slicing down. The Rictoro dodged, then took a swipe at Kiku with a transformed hand. Kiku side stepped just in time, then sliced with his own, landing a blow on its stomach, making the Rictoro fall to the ground. After a few moments it went still. Feliciano was worried his current weapon might not suffice, so he tossed the sword away, causing it to disappear in an instant, then drew a small handgun in the air as the three boys rushed to the stairs. He smiled as he made out the type to be an Italian Beretta. Before he left the room, he took aim at the generator and fired the gun, causing a small hole to open up. The next second, it was up in flames.

"What did you do?" Kiku asked.

"I shot the generator. It's on fire now." Lovino was about to say something, but as they returned to the upstairs, they saw a few Rictoro, including the one that went to get backup, rushing at them. Feliciano shot two of them down, while Lovino came up behind one and crescent kicked him over the head, knocking him to the floor. At the speed Lovino's kick was at, that Rictoro probably wasn't going to get up for a long time.

"Kiku! What's the fastest way out of here?" Lovino yelled.

"Back the way we came obviously!" Kiku yelled back, cutting one's throat. The three raced away, mostly Feliciano clearing the way of any Rictoro that came at them. Most were running after them, realizing who they were after they had already passed. The problem was, a lot of them were transforming already, and that would help them catch up if the form they changed into was faster than the pace they were going right now.

"Lovino, go on ahead and make sure the ladder is okay. Also, make sure that couch isn't over top of the hole." Kiku instructed. Lovino nodded, and then in a rush of wind he was gone. "Let's do our best and try not to get killed." Feliciano smiled, but he was still extremely terrified. They sprinted through the hallways and into the clearing, dodging passing Rictoro, getting chased by a mob of aliens, and Feliciano shooting with his gun when he needed to.

Finally, they made it to the ladder, where he and Kiku climbed as fast as they possibly could. They saw a frightened Lovino at the top, who was yelling encouragement down as loud as he possibly could without alerting the Mc Donalds employers. At least there weren't any there when he had come out of the trap door. Now that would be hard to explain.

Kiku got out first, then both leaned over and pulled Feliciano out as well. They then slammed the trap door closed and locked it. Then they pushed the couch back over top, unlocked the door to the small break room, and walked outside. Lovino left the keys on the doorknob so the employees could pick them up. Once they stepped out of the Mc Donalds, Feliciano felt like a ton of bricks had been pulled off of his shoulders. He sighed with relief, feeling much, much better.

"Do you think that fire could destroy the building?" Feliciano asked.

"Fire?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, it started when I shot the generator."

"I bet they'll put it out by then. So we probably didn't do any real damage at all." Lovino said pessimistically.

"Well we could hope." Kiku said. Feliciano called Eduard and told him what had happened. Eduard replied, telling him that they would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Feliciano got a call back from Eduard.<p>

"Feliciano, I found out about the standing of the base. I'm sorry, the mission was a failure. The fire didn't succeed in destroying our enemy."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a fast chapter to type. Awww, they didn't succeed, but hey! They have to have some failures sometimes! Don't worry though, they will try again! But that time won't be for awhile when they have more people to help! Anyway, next chapter we'll be introduced to more people, and find another senshi. Can you guess who it is? I'm offering internet brownies this time! I'm like an online bake sale! You get cookies too if you can somehow guess their Ability. I like challenging my readers like this, it's fun to see what you all come up with! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to get up another update before I leave South Carolina.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a delay on this chapter. Got it started (along with what is now going to be chapter nine) but never got around to finishing it because of school, not a lot of time, and pokemon White version. So, now I'm back on track and hopefully you'll see the next one within the next week or so ^^ also, it appears to me that I have been neglecting Feli's actual personality, so I'm changing that C: also, I messed up in the first chapter. They're not sophomores, they're juniors. I got confused lol. They're supposed to be in 11th grade, not 10th. so that has been changed also. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano was disappointed about the failed mission. He really didn't like telling Kiku and his brother the next day on the way to school. He hadn't told Lovino earlier because he thought it would be easier to say it once and get it done with both of them there at the same time. Naturally, they didn't take the news lightly. Well, mostly Lovino.<p>

"What? So you mean we have to go in there again? God dammit, why does this have to happen?" Kiku calmly reacted.

"Well, Lovino, we have to save the world, so we need to try and destroy that generator again, though I don't think just using the three of us is a very good idea. We should wait until we have more people, so that we have a greater chance of success."

"That's what I was thinking." Feliciano said. "If we go back there now anyway, they'll just be expecting us."

"That's true also. Let's try our hardest to find some more Senshi, then we'll discuss a new plan of action." Kiku said. The other two nodded, and they continued the walk to school in silence.

The first few periods were normal, or as normal as they usually were saying that Gilbert, Antonio, and Im Yong Soo shared the same periods as Feliciano. He sighed, and his mind was trapped on the subject of finding other Senshi. He was stuck in the same rut he was in the other time, when he didn't know where to start looking. It wasn't like he could announce to the world what he was looking for, that would be stupid.

He also was thinking about how anybody at his school could be a Rictoro. It hadn't exactly occurred to him before that anyone, even his friends, may be working for the enemy. He should really watch his back from now on. He wasn't paying attention, and hadn't noticed he was walking right into someone until they were both on the floor with books scattered everywhere.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The person snapped. Feliciano rubbed his head and looked up to see a dark skinned girl with long brown hair tied in two ribbons. She had to be someone from a southern island, he assumed. Feliciano didn't recognize her, so she must be either a senior or sophomore.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Feliciano apologized, rubbing the back of his head. He started picking up her books for her. "So, what's your name? I haven't seen you before." Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her at all. Not in the hall ways, nor at lunch. He'd seen a lot of the seniors and sophomores because he liked to mingle.

"You probably haven't. I'm new here. I've only been at this school for about two weeks. My name's Chelsea, by the way." She gave him a smile.

"Why did you come so late in the year?"

"My family just moved here from my native country. They decided it would be better for me to get to know the school this year, and not my junior year. I guess they were right."

"Where are you from?" He pried.

"Seychelles, it's an archipelago off the coast of Africa." Feliciano nodded.

"Interesting, I've never met someone from there before."

"Most people haven't" She laughed. Just then the bell rang, signaling that class was about to begin. "I better go, don't want to be late." She said, then ran off down the hall. Feliciano quickly grabbed the rest of his books and rushed down the hall, turning a sharp corner into the class. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him as he crashed through the doorway and came to an abrupt halt at the entrance. He paused for a second, then turned to the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled awkwardly.

"It's fine, take your seat." His teacher said, motioning for him to sit down. Feliciano, mindful of the gazes boring into him, sat down in his seat and tried to act natural. The teacher soon took everyone's attention away from Feliciano and directed it to the chalk board. Feliciano sighed with relief and sank low in his chair.

Later, at lunch, he spotted Chelsea sitting by herself from across the room. He made his way over to her, and smiled once she saw him. "Anybody sitting here?"

"No, you can stay here if you want." She said, returning his smile. He sat down and quickly got into a conversation. They were cheerfully chatting when a few more people came over.

"Trying to get a girlfriend?" Gilbert asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Chelsea's face grew red.

"No, I'm just being friendly."

"Sure you are." He chuckled.

"Give him a break Gilbert. He can talk to a pretty girl if he wants to. And how many girlfriends have you had?" Antonio said. Gilbert glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." Gilbert smacked Antonio over the back of his head while the Spaniard just laughed.

"Are you all friends?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, we are. Some of Feliciano's first actually." Gilbert said.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Ever since kindergarten." Antonio answered. Chelsea nodded, and took a sip of her water. Gilbert and Antonio sat down next to the two teens, and they all soon got into a lively conversation. About twenty minutes later, lunch ended and the three said their goodbyes to Chelsea. School went on as usual, and soon it was time to go home.

"Did any of you find anybody that seemed like a Senshi?" Kiku asked. They both shook their heads.

"Oh, but I did meet this girl. She was really nice, and it seems like we might be friends."

"That's great Feli but it's irrelevant and not important." Lovino said. Feliciano sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow Kiku." Kiku waved goodbye and the twins headed for their home.

* * *

><p>"What's the status of the base?" A tanned skinned man turned to his subordinate.<p>

"Sir, there was minor damage in the generator room, but nothing is beyond slight repair."

"Good, good. We can't let something like this hold us back. We need to get running again so our plans won't be delayed." He sighed. One day away from his post to go to an important meeting with the other leaders and he returns to an attack being lead on the base. Typical of his men.

"Sadiq sir, would you like us to report this to the boss?" Sadiq thought about this for a few moments, a contemplative look on his face. He thought back to the intruders, and something clicked in his mind, drawing an evil smile to his face.

"Let me write a transmission to him, I think he'd love to hear what I have to say." The other man nodded, then quickly walked away to find a transmitter. Sadiq kept grinning, thinking about how he could possibly gain from the information and idea he was about to share with his boss. _Who knows, maybe I could be promoted, and then someday I could be the one in charge._

The man returned with a small touch screen pad, and Sadiq walked to his quarters to send the message in private. He flicked the switch to turn on the light in his office, then locked the door so no one could disturb him. He powered up the touch screen then, once it was on, he searched for the security camera footage from yesterday. Then it hit him. _Where was my security man during all of this? He should have noticed them breaking in anyway. _Sadiq merely decided to deal with whoever was the idiot on duty later. Right now, he had an important message to send.

He cut the footage down to only when the intruders were present, then got close up images of their faces. He attached the files to the message then started to record his voice. "Sir, I have found something that might interest you. Yesterday while I was gone, three humans attacked our base, managed to deal minor damage, then escaped. These three don't seem like ordinary humans though. I believe we should deal with them, but first, there is something else that has intrigued me…" Sadiq smiled, knowing he was going to catch the superior's attention for sure.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the failed mission, and Feliciano had steadily let the disappointment fade away till he was no longer upset by it, but was now motivated to try again. But he was also wary, and anxious. <em>What if they're more prepared? I don't think I'm good enough to fight all of them off! I'd just get scared and freeze up. <em>He sighed, not wanting to think about how he could pretty much end up dying the next time they invaded the Mc Donalds.

He trudged up the steps to the front doors of the school, and walked down the hall to his locker. He soon noticed that he and Lovino were the only ones left outside of the classes. The teachers had started to close their doors, paying no mind to the twins.

"Crap! We should have gotten here earlier, Feli. Now we're going to be counted as late and if we're late one more time we might get a detention!" Lovino scowled. The two quickly dug out what books they needed, then slammed their locker doors shut. They were about to enter the classroom when they suddenly heard someone yell from behind them.

"Hey! You two! Please, can you help me?" She said, panting. Her short blonde hair fell to her chin, curling upwards at the ends, making her face seem round, cute, and innocent. Her crying eyes looked up at them in desperation.

"Sorry girl, but we have to get to class. We don't have time to-." Lovino started to say before she latched on to his shirt.

"Please! You don't understand! It's my friend, Chelsea. She's been kidnapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make the girl who was at the end as clear as possible C: We won't be seeing her very much in this story, just as that one plot point. Yay! Another main character is introduced! What will she be hmmm? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Oh, and a cheap explanation on why Seychelles was sitting alone when she has a friend at the end. Her friend that was mentioned wasn't there that day lolololol *shot* yeah, I'm cheasy with my excuses. Also, she has no human name yet so I decided to name her Chelsea. She also knows English by some weird plot hole that I haven't quite got planned out yet. We'll just ignore that for now... And she will not be a love interest in any way shape or form. I haven't really been focusing on romance because it really isn't needed in this and I don't want it to become some twilight fantasy thing. *pukes* Sorry this was a rather short chapter too, I just didn't know what to add!<strong>

**Name: Kiku Honda**

**Ability: Analysis: Allows him to see the enemies movements, weak points, and aura. He can see the trajectory of the movement and plan its course. His mind also acts like a super computer, alowing him extreme knowledge on a subject for a short period of time.**

**Cons: Analysis isn't great for offensive use, and also can give him migranes from over using it. It also can fail if the enemy decides to change their action at the last moment.**

**Symbol: Xi, located on his hairline, looks like three horizontal bars.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap! Sorry this took forever to get out! I had been writing this and the next chapter and I just couldn't get this one to write well, so this is now my least favorite chapter. Other things have been holding me up too, so I am very sorry _ I hope you enjoy regardless though C: And good news! I pretty much have the whole plot in my head, so this should be posted a lot faster then it has been being posted. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano's mind began to race. <em>Chelsea was kidnapped? Why? By who? What if it's a Rictoro? <em>His mind raced with fright and anxiousness.

"Where was she taken from?" Lovino asked, suddenly interested.

"Back behind the gym, near the forest. He started to take her into the woods, along a small path." She explained.

"Show us." Lovino said, and the three rushed off towards the gym. Once they reached the edge of the forest, the girl pointed in the direction the person had carried Chelsea off in. "Go get some more help, we'll go find her." He said. The girl nodded and ran back to the building as fast as her feet could carry her. "Feli, let's go find her." Feliciano nervously nodded, and the two headed into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Let me go you big bully!" Chelsea yelled, squirming in the man's grip. The man simply smiled,, adjusting his hold on Chelsea who was hanging over his shoulder.<p>

"Sorry, but I need you." Chelsea's eyes widened at this.

"EW! You pedophile!" She thrashed and struggled, trying to kick and hit the man, but to no avail. He simply laughed and kept walking.

"Try all you want, you're not getting out." Chelsea panted, knowing that what he said was true. His grip was too strong, plus the ropes he had around her were tight and knotted around her hands. How could she possibly break free? _God, someone please come save me._

* * *

><p>Feliciano's head flicked up when he heard the familiar voice. "Lovi! I can hear her yelling!" Feliciano said to his brother.<p>

"Yeah, me too. C'mon let's catch up." Feliciano nodded, and the twins raced after Chelsea. They soon saw them dead ahead, casually walking through the brush. Lovino motioned for Feliciano to get down, and they both watched them pass. "We have to somehow get Chelsea out of his grasp. Feli, you make a distraction, I'll try to get his arms off of her." Lovino whispered. Feliciano nodded and the two set to work. Feliciano snuck ahead, then jumped out of the bushes.

"H-Hey, y-you! Put her down!" He yelled nervously, gaining the kidnapper's attention.

"So, are you two friends? Isn't that sweet. Get out of my way, or you'll be sorry you messed with me." The man threatened. Feliciano gulped, but still stood standing. He snuck a glance over at Lovino who was currently sneaking up behind the kidnapper.

Lovino looked up at Chelsea, whose eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected them to come to her rescue. She almost spoke aloud, but then remembered the situation she was in.

"I'm going to say it one more time, get out of my way!" The man yelled. Scared, Feliciano still held his ground. He knew that he had to be strong for Chelsea. Lovino continued to creep up behind the kidnapper, when suddenly there was a loud _snap._ He cursed his bad luck mentally, and the man whipped around to face him.

"There's another one? Well, I'll just have to take out both of you!" He practically tossed Chelsea to the side, who fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. He lunged at Lovino, he jumped to the side just in time. The man quickly recovered, and before he knew it, Lovino was being held in his grasp.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Lovi!" Feliciano dashed to aid his brother, but didn't realize how strong this man was. He easily held on to Lovino with one arm, while the other quickly dismantled Feliciano with one blow to the neck. Feliciano fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Feli-!" But that was all he could manage before he too was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Urgh," Lovino groaned, flickering open his eyes to find himself tied to a large tree trunk. He struggled under the ropes, but soon grew tired under the stress. Feliciano was already awake beside him.<p>

"You might as well not even try to break free, it's impossible. I tied those ropes extremely tight too, so you won't be able to slip out." Lovino cursed to himself, then thought he might be able to loosen the ropes with his hands, but felt that they too were tied together behind his back. This made everything even more complicated. While Lovino was thinking of a way to possibly escape, Feliciano gazed worriedly over at Chelsea, who had a look of anger on her face.

The kidnapper slipped something out of his pocket, then held it up so they could see it. He started to approach Feliciano and Lovino, who both could feel their hearts racing, and pounding in their chests. The man was coming towards them with a knife in hand, and he looked ready to get rid of the twins.

"No, stop! What are you going to do to them?" Chelsea cried. The kidnapper looked back for a moment and stopped walking.

"I was told to get rid of anyone who gets in the way. We can't have anyone knowing what's happened to you can we now?" He walked closer to the twins, and Chelsea's pleas became louder and more desperate. Feliciano's eyes widened as the man came in close. He was speechless, and paralyzed. The man bent down and Feliciano could feel the metal press against his neck. _Is this really the end? No! I can't let it be! I don't want to die! I can't let the world be taken! _But despite these thoughts, he couldn't find a way to free himself.

His eyes closed and time seemed to slow down. He heard Chelsea let out a frightened and crazed wail, and then it seemed like the world had stopped turning. Feliciano felt the ropes go slack, and a moment later, surprisingly the cold steel was lifted from his neck. His eyes shot open, and what he saw astounded him.

The tree behind him had virtually disappeared, causing his ropes to go slack. The kidnapper had dropped the knife, and was now standing in the clearing, writhing and swinging his head. Around his head there was now a bubble of water, that followed his every movement. A few moments later, he fell to his knees, clutching his throat and trying to breathe. Another minute, he was lying comatose on the grassy forest floor. Feliciano and Lovino stared, stunned at the unconcious man in the middle of the clearing.

Feliciano drew his eyes over to Chelsea, who looked horrified. He then noticed at the bottom of her foot was a symbol that hadn't been there before. It looked like a sideways A with the center line being longer than usual. He nudged his brother, and tried to make him look at her. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, and Feliciano sighed in frustration. He then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"_Look at the bottom of her foot." _ Lovino turned his gaze towards her and when he spotted the symbol his eyes widened. The brothers then shared a look that pretty much said "She's one of us."

"I'll cut us out of these ropes with his knife." Lovino decided. He pushed his hands underneath of him and slipped his legs over his arms, so now his hands were in front of him instead of behind his back. He then picked up the blade off of the ground and stepped over to Feliciano. He sliced through his brother's binds, then handed him the knife so he could cut Lovino out. Once they were both free, they walked over to Chelsea.

"D-Did I do this?" She asked, jittery. The brothers looked at each other warily.

"To put it simply, yes, you did." Lovino said blatantly.

"Lovi! You don't just say that!" Feliciano scolded his brother, who simply shrugged.

"No, it's okay Feliciano. But, how did I do it? People usually can't make water move with their mind!" She said. Feliciano gave Lovino a look that asked "Should we tell her?" Lovino nodded in response.

"Alright, this might take a while, so let me get you out of those ropes first." He untied her and was about to start speaking when suddenly a bush nearby began to shake and a group of police officers walked out into the clearing.

"Freeze! Don't move!" One of the officers yelled, holding up a gun. The others followed in suit, and soon the teens were surrounded by cops. Feliciano and Lovino held their hands in the air, and Feliciano forgot he was still holding the knife in his hand. He mentally cursed to himself, but continued to slowly put his hands behind his head to show he meant no harm.

"Drop the knife! Drop it now!" The cop yelled. Feliciano quickly did as he was told, and sighed in relief when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait! They're the ones I asked to help Chelsea!" The group looked over to see Chelsea's friend walk out of the bushes. "That man on the ground over there is the real kidnapper!" She defended the boys. The cops moved over to the man that way lying on the ground, unconscious.

"You three, come with me. We have to ask you some very important questions once we get to the station." The head cop said. They nodded and followed him out of the forest. There, there was a squad of cars parked. Before getting in, he leaned over to Chelsea.

_"I promise, I'll explain everything later." _He whispered. She nodded slightly, then they both climbed into the car that would take them to the station.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, the trio returned to school. They had been asked a series of questions about what had happened. Lovino had made up a story that their sneak attack had worked, and they had knocked the man unconscious. The police surprisingly bought it, and after many other boring questions about if they knew the man, and details about the situation, they were dismissed, and free to leave. Feliciano's heart seemed to settle down for the first time since that morning, and he was happy to be away from all of the danger.<p>

He told Chelsea to meet him after school and he would explain the situation. She agreed and then they went their separate ways. He wasn't exactly looking forward to telling her, and found himself distracted from his schoolwork for the few hours left of the day. When the final bell rang, he met up with his brother and Kiku outside of the front entrance and waited for Chelsea to arrive. After about five minutes, he saw her walk out the door.

"Hey, Chelsea! Over here!" He called. She spotted him, then dodged her way through the crowd of high school kids.

"Who's this?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, I forgot you've never met before. This is Kiku Honda, a friend of mine." Feliciano explained. "Kiku, this is Chelsea Courtoise." She smiled, and they both shook hands. "Alright, we should move to a different area, somewhere less crowded." The group walked over to a small park-like place with open hill and a few trees that provided shade. They sat underneath one and Feliciano looked to see if anyone was nearby. "Okay, listen…" He went on and explained everything he had learned about the Rictoro, and what had happened so far. He told his story and didn't leave out any details. When he had finished, she gave him an incredulous look.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"Well, all of the Senshi have a special skill or skills called an Ability. You showed yours when that man attacked us. Also, we each have a symbol. Mine is on my hand." He stretched out his arm and showed her the Theta symbol. "My brother and Kiku both have one too." The two mentioned nodded. Kiku lifted his hair and showed his Xi symbol, and Lovino lifted his pants to display his Sigma.

"I don't see mine anywhere." She challenged.

"Check the bottom of your foot." He said. Chelsea lifted her foot and saw the black mark.

"W-When did that get there?" She exclaimed.

"When you moved the water. It tends to appear when the Senshi uses their Ability for the first time." He explained. She nodded.

"It looks like the Greek symbol Alpha." Kiku noted.

"So, you're saying I'm some weird super powered girl who has to help a bunch of other super powered people defeat an alien race that wants to take over the earth?"

"Pretty much." Lovino confirmed.

"Nah-ah, no way. I'm sorry, but I won't have any part in this."

"What? Why?" Feliciano asked.

"This is all too much. I'm just a young girl, even younger then you all! I won't be able to handle this. I seriously don't want any part in this. If you all want to risk your lives and take on some army, you go ahead. Just leave me out of it." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Chelsea! You don't understand! We need you." Feliciano pleaded.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to do this without me. Frankly, I'm not cut out for this. It's dangerous, and I really don't want to risk my life." At this, she turned and walked down the hill back up to the street.

"Smooth," Lovino said. Feliciano sighed.

"We'll have to convince her to join somehow, but I guess we'll have to wait." Kiku said.

"I guess you're right." Feliciano gave in.

"We'll have to search for more in the mean-time. We can't give up just because one wouldn't join. We couldn't expect everyone to want to fight at first anyway." Kiku said.

"Okay. Let's keep looking." Feliciano said. The three walked down the hill, then headed off back to their homes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad chapter is bad. It's up to your imagination on whether that man was a rictoro or not :) well, if her Ability wasn't obvious on what it was going to be when I introduced her in the last chapter, then you know now. I got her last name by searching for some Seychelles surnames and that one looked cool XD I don't even know if it is an actual surname from Seychelles or not. From now on I'm going to try and use the actual greek symbols since i found a way to add them. Unfortunately they didn't have one for Alpha that was the correct one D: Oh, and that ending is also very fail.<strong>

**Name: Chelsea Corutoise**

**Ability: Water: Can control any body of water. She can make the molecules very dense so that at high speeds she can use it to cut things and as a weapon. She can break down materials that contain water such as plants and use their store of water that's in their cells.**

**Cons: Can not use water that has been turned into a solid. To use a gas, it has to be very dense and heavy, like steam or mist. She can not use fog. She also can not use water from animals or humans. **

**Symbol: Alpha, located on the bottom of her right foot, looks like a sideways A with the center bar being longer the normal.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! sorry it's been taking me soooooooooo long to get out anything :C just been very busy, and this just did not want to write. I know what I'm doing for the next one, so it should come out faster! Also, anyone going to otakon this year? I hope I can go, along with TheOppositesAlchemist and ChineseNinja78. Please go check out their own Hetalia fanfictions ^^ Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Owch, that's the third time this morning! <em>He pulled his hand away from the door knob, rubbing it from the static shock. It seemed like this morning almost every time he came in contact with something metal he got shocked by static. It wasn't like he kept rubbing against anything, unless if you counted the carpet that is. Yeah, maybe it was the carpet. He was wearing thick socks too.

Trying his best not to shuffle his feet, he walked over to his bed side table, slipped on his glasses, then picked up his school bag and headed for the door. He turned the knob, and with a quick goodbye to his parents, walked outside. School wasn't the most exciting thing for him, but it was okay if he thought about it. Of course, it could get extremely boring at times. As he let go of the knob, he was shocked for the fourth time that day.

Feliciano didn't particularly like gym class. Especially when most kids, including yourself, thought the teacher was a maniac. Why do they think he's a maniac? Well, just what teacher brings a GUN to class? There's your answer.

When he walked in to the gymnasium, he noticed one thing different, and that was the setup. Bench presses, mats, bars, weights, and other various exercise equipment was placed on the basketball court. He inwardly groaned, knowing that today was in fact testing day. This wasn't even the final for gym, it was the _practice _for the final, and it was still painful.

He entered the locker room and quickly got changed into something more suitable, and when he got out he noticed most of the kids were already there. He stood in the center of the floor along with the other teens until their teacher came out of his office.

Everyone became silent as he stepped out, his face stern and un-amused. His wavy blond hair swished back and forth, and his green eyes darted from one student to the next, staring them down in a pointless competition. Mr. Zwingli casually slung his rifle over his shoulder, and Feliciano thought once again about if it was legal for him to carry that thing in class.

"Listen up class! Today we're going to be practicing for your final in two weeks. What you don't get done today you'll get done next week, so don't worry." The class collectively groaned. "Quit your whining, we have work to do!" He then split the class into sections, so that each could do a certain work out. Feliciano was sent first to the laps section, along with his brother, Antonio, and another classmate named Alfred. They were lucky enough to get the teacher as their administrator. Feliciano walked up to Lovino as they were heading over to where they would begin the laps.

"Don't run too fast. It would be extremely strange if you were to finish seven laps in three seconds." Feliciano said. Lovino chuckled at this.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." He said. The four lined up on the starting line, and when Mr. Zwingli yelled go and fired off his gun, they took off. Obviously, Lovino took the lead, while Feliciano was directly behind him. Then came Antonio and Alfred. After about three or four minutes, they ended their seventh lap. Mr. Zwingli marked their times, then ushered them over to another section, this time weight lifting.

He started them off with a simple weight bench. What they had to do was see how much they could lift. Feliciano was first, and he set his record at about fifty five pounds. After feeling accomplished and rather tired, he handed the bench over to Antonio, who then handed it over to Lovino. After Lovino was done, Alfred laid down on the bench. Feliciano was extremely surprised when Alfred managed to go up to one hundred eighty with no problem. He knew that any normal weight lifter could do this, but Feliciano knew that Alfred wasn't really an exercise maniac. Feliciano knew that he played baseball, but that wasn't something that required him to work out every day.

"Impressive Alfred." Mr. Zwingli said, still wearing his un-amused face.

"Thanks." He replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. His whole face seemed to be smiling, even his eyes shone behind his wire framed glasses.

"Alright, moving on." Mr. Zwingli said after jotting down a few notes. The rest of the exercises seemed to slowly inch by. There were pushups, sit-ups, and various other unpleasant drills that made him want to die after he finished. He was lucky gym was third period, so he didn't vomit up any food. Feliciano exhaled a huge sigh of relief when Mr. Zwingli blew his whistle and announced to the class that the practice was over, and they were to go back to the locker rooms and get changed. Once he got there, Feliciano practically collapsed on one of the benches.

"Man, I feel like my muscles melted and now all that's left is a puddle of liquid mush." Feliciano mumbled to his brother who was taking his bag out of his locker.

"To be honest, I don't feel that bad." Lovino smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Feliciano joked. Limbs in protest, he stood up and took out his clothes. He stripped off his sweaty gym clothes, and changed into his school clothes, then walked outside to the gym entrance. Catching up with his brother, they both made their way to their next class.

* * *

><p>"Alright girls and boys, listen up! I'm assigning you a project." The class groaned in unison. "Shush! You haven't even heard it yet! Now, you are going to be partnered up." There was murmuring among the students that was a mix of happiness and people being upset that they had to work with someone. "Wait, I'll say this before you all get worked up. <em>I <em>have picked the partners, and there will be no objections." More moaning, but Feliciano didn't really mind. He wasn't really bothered by anyone in the class, and he knew he could get along with just about anybody. "I am also going to give you and your partner a science topic to research and create a poster on." The teacher started going down the list of names. Gilbert and Antonio were extremely happy when they ended up being paired together. Obviously, the teacher was oblivious to their nonsense and Feliciano wondered if they would ever really work and take the project seriously. She kept going until she reached Feliciano.

"Feliciano, you will be paired with Matthew. You will be researching animal behavior." Feliciano looked across the room over at his new partner. Feliciano didn't really know Matthew well, but he knew he was a nice person. He knew he could relate to him because both him and Matthew were twins, and sometimes Feliciano mistook him for his much louder brother Alfred, much like people did with him and Lovino. Matthew gave Feliciano a slight smile, and Feliciano returned it. The teacher proceeded to read more names.

"Lovino, you will be partnered with Alfred." Feliciano could see his brother visibly wince. _Oh God, I really wonder how this will turn out. _Alfred was that type of person Lovino couldn't stand, mostly because of Alfred's widely known tendency to be loud and obnoxious. Feliciano would be surprised if Lovino made it through the first five minutes without telling Alfred to 'shut the hell up.' "You will be researching muscle anatomy." More names were called, and Feliciano didn't know what the heck the teacher was thinking when she paired up Gilbert and Antonio to research heat transfer. Those two and open flames? That didn't sound pleasant.

"Now, I will give you some time to talk to your partners before the bell rings, so use your time wisely." Everyone got up and began to move towards their partner.

"Hi, I'm Matthew." Matthew said when Feliciano sat down next to him.

"I'm Feliciano." He replied with a smile. The two didn't really know each other very well, so an introduction seemed appropriate. "So, what do you think we should do in our project?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, I guess we could choose a few animals and study them." Matthew suggested. Feliciano agreed and from there on, they made a good start on their project. They came up with a few selections, and decided that going to someone's house to work on the project would be a good idea.

"I guess you could come to my house. I'm free today if that works." Feliciano said. Matthew accepted his invite, and soon the bell rang. Everyone picked up their books, and made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Matthew met up with Feliciano as expected. Lovino and Alfred had decided to get together at Alfred's house, much to Lovino's displeasure, to work on their project. As the two boys headed towards Feliciano's home, the Italian noticed the clouds off in the distance were dark, and piling on top of one another. <em>Will there be a storm tonight?<em> Feliciano cleared his head of the thought. He never really liked thunderstorms. Actually, to be more precise, he was frightened by them. Where they lived got some pretty nasty ones too because of all the heat, and not to mention some earthquakes from time to time. It was funny that he could fight off monsters while being mildly scared, but was terrified of a simple storm.

They entered the house, and Feliciano called a greeting to his mother. He explained that their teacher had assigned them a project, and Matthew was here to work on it with him. He also explained that Lovino was over at Alfred's. Seeing that his mom didn't mind (but still complained about how short notice it was that she would have a guest) the two headed off to Feliciano's room.

"You have a very nice house." Matthew commented, smiling.

"Thanks." Feliciano returned his smile.

"It almost seems brand new. It's beyond me how you keep everything so neat and organized. My brother practically trashed his the moment he began living in his room." Matthew laughed.

"Well, we moved here only about nine years ago, so it's still pretty new. My mom is also a big neat freak and would have a heart attack if one of our rooms got messy." Feliciano replied. "Anyway, let's get working." Matthew nodded and the two began to plan out their project.

An hour had passed, and a distant noise made Feliciano lift his head in panic. He walked over to the window and took a look outside. Just as he thought, the storm clouds were close, and Feliciano could tell that whatever they were bringing, it wasn't small.

"What is it Feliciano?" Matthew asked. He followed Feliciano over to the window, where he too saw the clouds. "Guess that sound was thunder. Looks like there's going to be a storm." Matthew said. Then, something clicked in his head.

"I have an idea!" Matthew exclaimed, though it was still pretty soft. "Why don't we see how these animals behave during a thunderstorm?" Feliciano's heart plummeted.

"Eh? I d-don't know about that Matthew. Isn't it a bit, well, dangerous?" Feliciano said.

"Well, we'll just come back in if the storm gets worse, or if we see lightning." Matthew said. Reluctantly, Feliciano agreed, and the two set off outside. "Here, I'll look over there, and you look over here." Matthew said, pointing him in a direction. Feliciano nodded, and hurried so they could quickly get back inside. He looked around, and marked down behaviors he noticed. After a while, the clouds had covered the sky, and Feliciano's heart began to pound, and he could feel his palm that was gripping his pencil begin to sweat.

Suddenly, a menacing thunder boomed, and Feliciano jumped in fright. He decided hastily that he had enough information, and started to walk fast. He needed to find Matthew so the two could get home. Lightning struck, and Feliciano found himself running towards where Matthew said he had gone. _He better not have gone too far! _He began to enter an area with thick trees, and he looked left and right for the teen.

"Matthew! Matthew where are you?" His voice was drowned out though by a huge gust of wind, which had decided to bring pouring rain. Large drops pounded Feliciano, and his fright escalated to its peak. He frantically called out for his companion, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he came to a small clearing. Matthew was standing in the middle, his back to Feliciano. He seemed to be looking at something in the woods, but Feliciano couldn't tell what it was from the intense rain. He moved closer to Matthew, and once he reached him he began to speak.

"There's something out there. It's watching us." Matthew yelled over the down pour. All Feliciano could do was stand still and look around through squinted eyes. Suddenly, the sky lit up and in a split second, a bolt of lightning had reigned down. It struck Matthew, and barely grazed Feliciano, sending him flying about ten feet. He sat up, and looked over to where Matthew was now lying on the ground.

"Matthew!" He screamed, getting up and walking over to the boy. He knew from some books he had read that lightning had more than enough volts to kill a human, and Matthew had just been struck with a bug one. Feliciano bent over him, and put his hand to his neck. His eyes widened. Feliciano couldn't feel a pulse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Canada seems a bit OOC... I felt that he was just a bit. Please review C: and also, if you have a suggestion for a senshi, feel free to tell me! I'm open to it, and if it turns out better then what I originally intended, then it might appear in the story ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah, two chapters right after one another? Weird! Since I've been inactive lately, I decided to give you another one! Oh yeah, since I forgot to give this explanation earlier, I am not afraid to kill off any characters, main or side alike. So don't be surprised if someone ends up dead in the end C:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own hetalia. because this isn't Soviet Russia.**

* * *

><p>Feliciano began to panic. Here Matthew was, lying practically dead in front of him. <em>Can my Ability save him? <em>He tried touching the boy's chest but that familiar spark of light didn't appear. _Oh no! My Ability must not work on people whose hearts have stopped! Maybe I can perform CPR? But I have no clue how… _Feliciano decided just to do what he saw in all the movies. He crossed his hands and placed them over Matthew's chest. Right as he began to push down with almost all of his strength, Matthew's eyes shot open, and he breathed in a large gasp.

"Matthew! A-Are you okay?" Matthew turned his head and looked at Feliciano. He sat up and checked himself over.

"Actually, truth be told, I feel fine, a bit shaken but fine." He replied. On a closer inspection of Matthew, he noticed that even though he was struck right in the head, none of his wavy blond hair was singed, or even appeared to be damaged. Most people who got hit by lightning would be left with scars from the burns, and from the impact. Matthew showed no signs of ever being hit. Feliciano also had a thought that surprised him. Matthew had been struck in the _head._ People that survived strikes usually got hit somewhere like an arm, or hand. Right now,, he should be suffering from some sort of brain or nerve damage.

"So, you feel completely normal?" Matthew nodded. Feliciano sighed in relief, trying to push the thoughts of his partner almost dying out of his head. A rustle in the bushes nearby made Feliciano jump, and his thoughts traveled back to what Matthew had said earlier. _There's something out there, watching us._ "Matthew, what was it that was watching us?" Feliciano asked, moving closer to him.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it wasn't small." Matthew said. Feliciano could see two piercing eyes appear in the dark woods, and out of the trees came a dog-like animal. It was a fox in size, and had the appearance of a wolf. It was foaming at the mouth, and snarling at them with some type of triggered hatred.

"That's a coyote. They're common but don't usually come close to humans. This one however, I think is an exception." Matthew informed Feliciano, a bit of fear in his voice. Feliciano tensed, waiting to see what the coyote would do. _Will it attack or run?_ It began to move closer, until it sprang at the boys with a fearless howl. The two dodged out of the way, but that didn't save Feliciano from getting bitten on the arm by it when it decided to give chase. Feliciano yelled in pain, swinging his arm and trying to fight the crazed animal off of him.

"Get off of me!" He grunted, but it wouldn't stop. He felt like his arm was going to be torn off, which he didn't doubt from the way the coyote was pulling at him. Matthew rushed over to help him. He grabbed the muzzle of the coyote and tried to pull apart the jaws so Feliciano could free his arm. It kept holding on though, and Feliciano found tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. The coyote kicked and landed a blow in Matthew's stomach.

"Arg." Matthew cried, clutching his gut. The animal knocked Feliciano to the ground, and released his arm from its teeth. It stood on top of the boy, baring its fangs at him. With a growl it lunged forward, aiming for Feliciano's neck. Just as it was about to pierce his throat, the coyote pulled back with a yelp. It jumped away from Feliciano and began to whimper like a hungry dog. Without turning back it raced off into the woods, eager to get away, leaving Feliciano with one question. _What the heck just happened?_ Matthew sat only a few feet away, looking astonished at his hand. Sparks were jumping from finger to finger, like they were some sort of electric generator.

"How did I do that?" Matthew asked himself. Feliciano stood up and walked over to Matthew, wincing in pain from the huge gash in his arm. _Could he be? _

"Matthew, check your body for something like a black symbol." Matthew gave Feliciano a quizzical look, but complied. He checked his arms and legs while Feliciano took a look at his neck and shoulders. "Take off your shirt." Feliciano said a bit embarrassed. Matthew did as he was told, revealing his pale chest. Right in the center was a small black Ψ. Matthew's face became even paler then it already was, and he looked at Feliciano in shock.

"How did that-? How did you-?" He couldn't even finish his sentences correctly.

"Here let me explain." Feliciano said, and with that, he gave Matthew the same explanation that he gave Chelsea, though Matthew seemed to take it better then she had. By the time he was finished, they were back at his house and the storm had calmed down to a light drizzle.

"It seems really farfetched and like something my brother would come up with, but somehow I believe you…" Matthew said after Feliciano gave him the run down.

"Ow," Feliciano winced in pain," I better heal this up. Don't want it to get infected, especially since I think that coyote had rabies." He held his hand up to the bite wound, and the familiar warm glow appeared. His wound began to heal itself, and soon it was nothing but a scar. Sadly, it seemed that the scar was sticking around for a while, because the healing process seemed to stop there._ I wonder why. It never usually did this. Maybe it's because it's so deep it might take longer to heal. _He left it at that, and looked at Matthew whose eyes were wide again.

"This is one of my Abilities. I can heal any wound or illness. I don't think I can use it on people whose hearts have stopped though, because I tried it on you and it wouldn't work. I also have another Ability where I can make anything by drawing it in midair."

"Interesting…" Matthew said, then after a moment of thought he continued. "Wait a minute, so you're saying I pretty much _died _back there?" Feliciano nodded.

"Maybe it's because of my Ability that I didn't die, like the lightning didn't affect me because of it. What do you think it really is?" Matthew asked.

"Well, let's get inside, then we can practice all we want." Feliciano said. The two entered the house, and were immediately caught by Feliciano's mother.

"Where is God's name have you two been? I've been worried sick! You were still gone and there was that huge storm, I was afraid you might get hit by lightning!" Feliciano's chest tightened at the last part.

"Sorry mom, we got caught up. We had to wait for the storm to calm down because we couldn't see five feet in front of us." He didn't want to say that nothing serious had happened. He didn't want to lie to his mom more then he already was.

"Alright, just be more careful next time." She said, and returned to whatever it is mothers do in this day and age. The two slipped off their wet shoes and headed to Feliciano's room. Feliciano left Matthew there and grabbed a few towels and a hair dryer from the bathroom so they could dry off. After they had gotten most of the water off of their bodies, and their hair was dry, they started to talk about Matthew's Ability.

"So, it was like lightning wasn't it? It came from your fingertips?" Matthew nodded. "Well, we should see if it works." Feliciano drew a long pole in midair, and propped it up so that it would stand without somebody holding it. "Well, I guess you should try aiming at this pole. It's metal, so it will make this easier for you." Matthew nodded. He outstretched his hands and aimed for the pole. He began to focus on the feeling he had when he saved Feliciano from the coyote.

Sparks danced along his fingers, and in a second a stream of lightning zapped the pole, turning the area where it was hit a dark black.

"Awesome!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I would see how much power you can use, but I don't want to have the possibility of my room being caught on fire." Matthew laughed at his comment.

"Do you think there might be something else besides this electricity?" Feliciano thought about this for a second.

"Maybe. It might be possible."

"I just feel like there's something more than this… Like there's something else there." Matthew explained.

"Well, I guess you should just dwell on that feeling. Maybe something will happen." Matthew nodded and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the strange feeling in his gut. It felt like something was happening, but he didn't know what exactly.

"Strange." Feliciano said. Matthew looked up at him.

"What is?"

"Outside, it suddenly just got really foggy. Oh? It seems to be clearing away now." Matthew looked out the window and noticed the dense fog, but it was starting to thin out.

"Wait a second, maybe…" Matthew started to focus his mind again and suddenly the fog was back. "That's it! I think I can also control the weather."

"That's awesome! Let's see, try and make those clouds clear out." Feliciano suggested. Matthew nodded and began to think about a clear sky. He immediately noticed that he could now see a sliver of moonlight through the now thinning clouds. Feliciano looked at them in awe, and then turned to Matthew. "Well, it looks like we have your Ability all figured out."

"Thanks for helping me Feliciano, and I'm sort of happy that I can help out the world in some way. I'm more of a pacifist, but I'm willing to fight for our survival." Feliciano smiled. He couldn't agree more with what Matthew had just said. "Well I guess I should be getting home. My mom will be worried if I'm not home soon." Feliciano walked Matthew to the door and said a happy farewell. Feliciano was feeling tired, so he lied down on his bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Feliciano awoke to find his brother had returned home a little while after Feliciano had gone to bed. As the two left for school, Lovino told Feliciano something.<p>

"I have something important to tell you, but let's wait until lunch." He said.

"Okay. I also have something to tell you." Feliciano said. _I wonder what he wants to say. _

At lunch, Feliciano located Matthew and invited him to sit with him, his brother, and Kiku. Matthew agreed, and when they sat down Feliciano noticed that Lovino had brought an extra person too.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred greeted. Matthew gave him a slight smile and sat down at the table.

"Matthew, Alfred, this is Kiku, one of our friends." Kiku gave them a polite nod.

"So Lovino, why did you call me over here?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I hadn't really intended for your brother to hear this too." Lovino complained, scowling. That's when Feliciano caught on.

"Lovi, if it's about the Senshi, Matthew already knows." Lovino looked slightly surprised, but almost immediately went back to looking like his normal, upset self.

"Well then, this makes it much easier. Alfred here is also a Senshi. I'm guessing if Matthew already knows, then he must be one as well." Lovino said.

"Yep! What's Alfred's Ability?" Feliciano asked.

"If it wasn't already obvious, he's got a shit ton of brute strength. Found that out when he caught a metal bookshelf from falling on me with only one hand." Lovino scowled at the memory of being saved by _him._

"I bent it too." Alfred said proudly.

"A bookshelf? Why did a bookshelf almost fall on you?" Feliciano asked.

"We were at the library. Not only did he save me, he was also the _cause _of the incident." Lovino growled. "When we went back to his house to do some research, we had him lift some weights and we ended up running out of weight to add once we reached four hundred."

"Amazing." Kiku commented.

"Don't ask him to clap either. It's as loud as hell. I think he broke some glass with one too…" Lovino said.

"So what's Mattie's Ability?" Alfred asked eagerly. Feliciano quickly explained everything that had happened last night. Lovino just nodded and gave a grunt in response to his story.

"Alfred's insignia is on his bicep. We found it it's the Greek symbol sampi." Alfred lifted his sleeve to reveal a black Ϡ.

"I researched mine too. Mine seems to be the symbol psi." Matthew said unbuttoning his shirt to show his insignia.

"I'm curious, what are your Abilities?" Alfred asked. The three of them each in turn told the twins about their own Abilities.

"Oh yes, there's something I've been meaning to tell you all, actually this applies more to Feliciano and Lovino." Kiku said.

"What is it?" Feliciano asked.

"Eduard and I have been talking, and we've come up with a plan. We have a new way to take down the Rictoro base."

"Really?" Feliciano asked. Kiku nodded.

"With more people along with us, we should be a able to do more damage. We also have an idea that will make getting around the place a lot safer." At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "We'll talk about this more after school, so everyone meet at the entrance at dismissal." Kiku said. Everyone nodded and with that went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh plot development! Anyway, the next few chapters will be about their break in... Again. Hopefully they won't fail this time. And I got those symbols to work! Though, Alfred's turned out a bit weird... Don't know why fanfiction messed it up. Originally, I had him down as epsilon, but decided to change it because the epsilon I had was the really old phonecian version, which word does not have. So I just went with what I had C:. Also, like Mattie's Ability? There's a story to how he got that, but it has to do with other senshi that have not been introduced. Anyway, please review ^^<strong>

**Name: Alfred F. Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Ability: Super Strength**

**Ability Description: Muscles have increased the percentage of efficiency by %70, making him able to lift extraordinary amounts of weight. He can also create massive sound waves by clapping his hands together. To prevent erosion, his muscles regenerate when they're under extreme stress.**

**Cons: It takes a lot longer for him to catch his breath because of the increased muscle efficiency. The other %10 is used for oxygen, when a normal human get about %20. He gets tired faster, and his regeneration time is slow, making it easy for an opponent to get under his guard.**

**Symbol: Sampi. Located on his left bicep. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finalllyyyyyyy I got time to finish this! I hadn't really gotten a lot of time to write because I was busy trying to get my cosplay done in time for Otakon _ anyway, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter in before school starts next week (the first two weeks aren't really school. it's this thing for the freshman. You can go back two weeks early, and it starts later then usual, and ends earlier. no homework or anything, it's just to get used to highschool) anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Lovino was about ready to choke Alfred. At first it was annoying, but now, it was skull shattering.<p>

"Mc Donalds! Why have you faaaaaiiiiled meeeee?" Alfred cried, sobbing. He felt like he had been shot through the heart when he discovered the hidden base was below the fast food establishment, and that all of the workers were most likely aliens bent on destroying the planet. He felt betrayed, and almost dead inside. Lovino had had it with his wailing.

"Alfred, shut the hell up! Do you want them to know we're here?" Lovino snapped, making the blond go silent. Feliciano sighed, thinking back to a few hours earlier.

_"So what's the plan here?" Feliciano asked Eduard. They had all met up at the usual place underneath the overpass Matthew had found the meeting place strange. When Eduard began to speak, everyone was listening intently (Well maybe everybody except for Alfred, because nobody could really tell if he was paying attention or not.). _

_ "Well, for a while now I've been thinking through a plan, and got Kiku here to help me make it a reality. Now, we've hacked into the security cameras and the alarms, so we can enter with ease. I also got these head phones for us. They're small, and should easily be hidden from view so the enemy doesn't find them. I'm also giving each of you a tiny camera, so we can see from your perspectives as well. Now, Kiku and I will be watching through the security cameras and will guide you as you go through the base. Your job is the same as last time: get in, avoid conflict, destroy their central power, get out, and most important, don't die." Eduard explained._

_ Easier said than done, _Feliciano thought, nervously swallowing.

"Okay, so are we going in or what?" Lovino asked impatiently. Night had fallen about an hour ago, and the restaurant was locked up for the night. Usually it was open twenty four hours a day, but because of a "unexplained plumbing issue and gas leak" the place was on lock down. Really, Kiku and Eduard had set it up so that the four of them could get in easily, though the staff somehow seemed to buy the very coincidental events. Currently, the four of them were hiding out across the street under the cover of some small trees and bushes.

"Lovi, we have to wait for Eduard and Kiku to tell us!" Feliciano reminded his hasty brother. It seemed that with the increase in speed, it also made his already terrible patience worse.

"_Alright, we're ready. Coast is clear, so you can just walk right up_." Eduard notified them. The four teenagers casually walked across the street and up to the restaurant, trying to not look suspicious incase if there really was anyone watching that Kiku and Eduard couldn't see. They made their way to the door safely, and Feliciano inspected the lock that was on the door.

"_Feliciano, using your Ability you should be able to make a key, or at least a lock pick right_?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, I should, though it might take a few tries." Feliciano replied. He remembered long ago when they had to have a lock smith come to their old home to get inside, because their key had gone missing, and the power had gone out from a heat wave that had passed through the area. He remembered the tool they used, and tried to envision it in his mind. In the air, he drew what he thought to be the lock pick, then tried using it on the lock. With a click it turned, and Feliciano smiled at how easy it was to get inside. "Alright we're in."

The inside was dark, but the four didn't dare flick on a light switch. Almost walking blindly, they headed for the lounge area where the last break in attempt took place.

"Alfred! Get away from the counter, just because nobody is here doesn't mean we can get free food." Matthew scolded his brother with expert whispering skills. A string of muttering curses could be heard as Alfred shuffled reluctantly away from the kitchen. Moving on, they came up to a door that read "Employees Only". Feliciano used his lock pick again, and once inside he instructed Alfred to move aside the couch that was placed atop the trap door. Once this was done, Feliciano opened up the door, and they climbed down the ladder to the chamber inside.

Nothing had really changed since they had last been there. It was still the same blank hallway, with pipes running along the sides, and paint peeling off the wall in ugly moldy strips. Nothing special to take in.

"_Alright, this is where it gets tricky. I suggest once you get in there you should each split up and regroup so that it's not as suspicious_." Eduard said. Knowing that the two could see the group, Feliciano simply nodded in response. They walked down the hall until they came to the large central chamber. It seemed that the base was relatively empty, with only a few Rictoro dotting the large room. _Maybe they all went home for the night,_ Feliciano hoped. "_Feliciano, you go right along with Lovino. Matthew, you go left with Alfred." _In response they did exactly what Eduard said, each veering off in their own direction.

Trying to blend in, Feliciano started to talk about a random subject with Lovino, all the while trying to ignore his pounding heart. He knew that at any minute, some Rictoro could recognize them somehow from the last infiltration, and they could attack them. He could tell Lovino was on edge also, because his eyes were darting from place to place, and he could see sweat coating his forehead. A sudden intake of breath in his ear made Feliciano jump.

"_Oh no… This is bad, very bad_." Eduard said nervously.

"What's wrong, Eduard?" Feliciano whispered.

"_In the center of the room, there's a tall man there, sort of tan. Do you see him_?" Eduard said.

"Yes." He replied.

"_That man is Sadiq, the Rictoro in charge of this sector. No matter what, you have to avoid this man_ at all costs_._" Eduard instructed shakily.

"But won't we have to take him down at some point anyway? Why not get it over with now?" Lovino asked in an urgent whisper.

"_If he finds out we're here right now, it'll put a giant wrench in our plans to destroy the base. We need to get around his notice for now. On our way out, if he notices us then it won't even matter, we'll already have succeeded_." Kiku explained for Eduard. Lovino merely grunted in response. Finally, they made it to the other side of the circle, and met up with Alfred and Matthew.

"_You're need to go down this hall and turn right at the fourth door. That should be a faster route to the basement then before_." Kiku explained. Following his orders, the group made their way down the hall. Lovino noticed the absence of all the Rictoro that were there the first time they invaded. _Is there a reason why there's so few? I have a bad feeling about this._ He shook his head and turned his attention back to getting to the generator. Turning right, they ended up in an area that was far from normal.

All over the room in large rows were cages upon cages. Held captive inside, were humans. Many sat cowering in the corner of the small enclosure, and Feliciano couldn't bear to look at their frightened and tortured faces, and he could feel his gut tightening up in displeasure. The group was disgusted with the way these people were kept, and tried their hardest not to gaze at the poor unfortunate souls. Feliciano looked at the faces of his comrades and saw his same emotions reflected in their eyes and expressions.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the other side of the hall, where there stood a few doors. Feliciano could see a strange flickering blue light coming from one. It flashed on and off, until it stopped completely. Out of the doorway came two people, one, a strong, healthy man, who obviously was a Rictoro, another, a young man who seemed to be extremely exhausted. His eyes dull, and lifeless, he was herded back to a cage on the far corner of the room. They watched as the Rictoro opened a new cage and pried the helpless person from the pen.

The person turned out to be a girl, with wavy blond hair that probably would have been beautiful, and full of a healthy sheen. Here, it was matted and tangled in knots, grease and dirt making it a dull faded gold color. She gripped the bars of her cage with such a force that her knuckles turned white. Her scratchy voice screamed in terror as she begged him not to take her. Tears streaked down her face, dissolving a layer of dust in their trail. The Rictoro couldn't quite pull her off himself, and he struggled to detach her from her temporary home. He tried to unlatch her fingers from the bars while holding her skinny body under his arms, but she held tight, gritting her teeth in fear.

The group stared in horror as the Rictoro became agitated, transformed one of his hands into sharp talons, and dug his claws into her hand.

"Now, you either let go, or I'll make you. You understand?" He sneered.

"If I lost my hands I wouldn't be much of a help with your 'ultimate goal' now would I?" She spat in defiance. "I'd be better off dead anyway." The Rictoro roared in fury, and punched the girl in the cheek, causing her to spit blood onto the floor. Feliciano shivered in fear. He didn't know whether to stay still and not risk the mission, or to help the poor girl and chance failing what they were assigned to do. He was torn between the two. The others seemed to be conflicted as well, Alfred especially. He was nervously and uncomfortably hopping from foot to foot. _Boy do I just want to punch that guy right in the face! It would probably kill him in one shot too._ Anger seemed to get the best of him, and he began walking towards the girl and Rictoro.

"Alfred! What the hell are you doing?" Lovino only half whispered.

"Watch." He said in response. The Rictoro was pulling back his hand for another blow when Alfred got to him and caught his punch right before it could touch her face. The girl's eyes lit up in shock, but they quickly went back to a scowl.

"There's no use killing her, it would only slow down the operation. I say we use her fighting spirit, it would be a waste to look past such a great personality." The girl glared at Alfred with all the hate she held for the Rictoro race, and Alfred almost faltered in his act. Never before had he seen someone with so much rage directed towards anyone, and it made him sick to see this was what was becoming of the humans who were kept here. He also felt upset that he had to fool her to make her think he was the enemy.

"I think she deserves to die! Her disrespect for our superior race has gone too far! This arrogant witch needs to be put in her place." Alfred's anger was rising and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up his act before he blew it.

"Well, you wouldn't want me telling the boss about how you got rid of a potential strong fighter, now would you?" The Rictoro seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Hmph, I guess not. She's lucky though. Some of us aren't so forgiving."

"Forgiving? Ha! I'd rather be _dead _then serve you!" She yelled. The Rictoro ignored her.

"Here, I'll help you take her over. You hold her, I'll get her off the bars." Alfred said. The Rictoro nodded. As soon as he bent over to pick up her waist, Alfred planted his face into the floor using three hundred pounds of force. He wouldn't be getting up any time soon, or that week for that matter. The girl stared in pure shock at what had just occurred, not knowing what the heck was going on. Other humans in their own cages had started to take notice, and were looking at Alfred with interest.

"God he was annoying." Alfred said, rubbing his hand against his pants to get the blood off of it. "Sorry I had to fool you, but your hero is here to save you!" Alfred said, flashing a cheesy grin. She looked at him with a mix of curiosity and exasperation. Taking in what happened, the rest of the group quickly ran over to where Alfred was standing.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned.

"We're the people who are going to save your butts. You better be thankful." Lovino said in annoyance.

"Lovi! Don't be so mean!" Feliciano said. Lovino just sent him a scowl in return.

"Sorry for our friend's behavior, he's just not a very cheery person." Matthew said.

"Damn right I'm not." Lovino commented.

"You four are going to try and save the world? I hope you have some army ready because I don't think you're going to go very far." She said.

"We so will! Don't you doubt us for a second, because we're heroes! We can't exactly explain _how _right now, but just know that we will." Alfred somewhat explained.

"Right, right. Sorry for coming on so harsh. I'm Alexa, and thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it. Now, I don't think anyone is really taking over for that guy, considering the lack of Rictoro here." Alfred said.

"By the way, is that normal? Are they not supposed to come here at night or something?" Lovino asked. Alexa shook her head.

"I wouldn't know. Not many Rictoro are around this room, only a few guards and the person who takes us to and from that room over there." She pointed to the room where they had seen the blue lights flickering. "Apparently that's where they take control of our minds, and turn us into their puppets. I've heard that once you go in, you can never go back to being your normal self." Feliciano thought back to when Eduard had first explained to him the concept of the alien race, and he was reminded of the importance of their task. "About what we were talking about earlier, it's strange that there are no guards out in the hallway. They're always here, but tonight they aren't." Feliciano felt his stomach drop, like there was a reason why they weren't there tonight of all nights. He had the inkling feeling that it had to do with them too.

"Alexa, do you know if there's a way to release the locks on all of the cages at once?" Alfred asked. Alexa thought for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, it's up towards the front of the room." She pointed to the doorway where they had come in from.

"Alright, thank you. I promise, you won't have to become one of those demons." She smiled, and for once felt hope ringing in her heart. Feliciano smiled at the sight of the girl who had restored faith. "Until we return, you have to stay in that cage for just a little longer." Alfred finished. She nodded and complied, returning to the small crate.

"So now, what about that Rictoro?" Lovino asked. They turned to look at the alien but only found a pile of dust in his place. The group stared dumbfounded.

"What happened to him? Did he disintegrate or something?" Matthew asked.

"No clue, nothing is impossible anymore to me." Lovino said. A pile of sand just sitting in the middle of the floor looked quite suspicious, so quickly they spread it so that it was hardly noticeable.

"_You four are very lucky that I was able to stop the video feed on that camera, or else we could have had some serious issues there. The camera's recording is just replaying the footage from earlier today, so you all better hurry up and get out of there before the aliens watching this have a case of deja vu." _Kiku said, obviously not happy with all of the extra work it took to cover up that act. "_The next door to go through should be to the right of the one Alexa had pointed out."_ He explained. The boys headed for the door and continued on their mission.

* * *

><p>Sadiq yawned widely. Today had been another boring day of work. Of course, he loved being in charge of everything in this area, but it still got pretty boring being stuck down in a cave all day. He put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. It had been especially boring since he called off practically all of his underlings, keeping only the ones needed to keep operations running smoothly. He expected some company today and there was no point in risking losing probably one of the biggest Rictoro populated bases there was, aside from the main base. He lifted the white mask he always kept on his persona from his face and stared blankly at the glowing screen before him with disinterest. The computer in front of him displayed the status of the base. It included everything from the list of Rictoro to the pipes running through the walls. Sighing, he changed the display to surveillance. What he saw made him grin.<p>

A group of four figures, two of them familiar, were walking through the cells and had stopped once they had reached the end of the hall of cages. The screen seemed to skip a few frames, and then they had somehow disappeared altogether. Sadiq gave some props to whoever had managed to hack their surveillance cameras to this extent.

"Someone take over for my work, I've got some guests to see to." Sadiq instructed the subordinates he had decided to keep with him. A few nodded, and began to file through some paperwork. Sadiq headed towards the cells at a slow pace, an eerie smile growing on his face. He'd give them some time, but it all didn't matter in the end. The outcome would all be the same.

* * *

><p>The group climbed down the stairwell, noticing the light getting dimmer and dimmer until it was fairly dark once they reached the bottom.<p>

"Feli, can't you make a flashlight or something? It's so damn dark I can't see shit!" Lovino scowled, hating this mission even more. Feliciano sighed at his brother's attitude, then created a flashlight so he wouldn't complain again. His brother's crappy attitude was starting to get to him, almost like it was some disease. Maybe their heritage was really contagious… He handed the flashlight to Lovino, then made another three for the rest of the group to have. They moved through the cellar, going through door after door into different musty-smelling rooms. It was damp, and cold, and even though all four of them had lights, the rooms were still fairly dark.

"Finally! We found it!" Lovino exclaimed when they opened the last door to a small room which contained the generator. If you looked closely, you could even make out the burns from the last time they had come.

"_Great work everyone! Now, strap the bomb to the generator and get out of there. We probably don't have much more time_." Eduard instructed. Feliciano nodded. He erased his own flashlight and Matthew's from existence, so that he could make the bomb and detonator. Not like they needed the lights in a room that was already lit anyway. From his pant pocket he removed a folded up sheet of blue paper. Unfolding it, he took a look at the blueprints drawn out on the paper. This would give him exactly the information he needed to draw out the explosive device.

With shaking hands he drew the bomb, piece by piece. After five long minutes, a new fashioned bomb sat on the floor, along with a wireless detonator. Carefully, he strapped the bomb to the generator wall with a roll of tape they had brought with them, which Alfred had kept hidden in one of his many coat pockets. Once that was done, he smiled proudly at his handy work.

"_Oh no, this is not good. You all have to get out of there, NOW."_

"What's wrong Eduard?" Matthew asked.

"_It's Sadiq! He knows we're here, and he's headed straight for you! If he gets to that bomb before it detonates-." _

"Oh, well isn't this interesting." A male voice spoke from behind the group. They whipped their heads around to see none other than Sadiq himself standing in the doorway that Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku had used on their first trip down. With him were a small group of henchmen He was a tall, tan man, who had an interesting taste in fashion. A white mask adorned his face, keeping his eyes from view, and a red fez sat atop his head. He placed a gloved hand under his chin, stroking the black stubble that was growing. "Why would there be four people down here in my generator room when I specifically ordered for my men to stay home today. Or are you even my men?" A thoughtful frown grew into sly grin.

"You knew we were coming didn't you?" Alfred asked. Sadiq let out a mocking laugh.

"Of course I knew! My flunkies might be idiots, but I hope you don't take me for one. A gas leak and plumbing issue? Too coincidental. I knew that after you failed to destroy our base last time, you would try again at one point or another." He explained, cleaning his ear with his pinky to display his disinterest. Some of the Rictoro behind him looked offended by his comment, but said nothing. Matthew held back his impulsive brother from punching the Middle Eastern man's face in. "So, we should get this over with shouldn't we?" He said, smirking. He snapped his fingers and the Rictoro jumped into action.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed bigger on microsoft word... they always do. anyway, I was going to make it longer, but I'm tired, and want to get some sleep, so this will have to do! I've been reading some fics by an awesome write lately, and I found out some ways to make my writing better, so I hope to make this story awesomer. Oh and I hope you caught the world series reference I threw in there towards the end. It should be pretty obvious. <strong>

**(in this bio, I gave Matthew Alfred's last name because Jones sounded better. Also, since they're supposed to be twin brothers, it would be hard to explain how Matthew would have a different last name and they both live in the same house. If they had lived in separate houses, I could have said the parents were divorced and the mom remarried and had only custody over Matthew, but it's too late now lol)**

**Name: Matthew 'William' Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Ability: Weather, Electricity**

**Ability Description: Can change the weather as he pleases. His mood can sometimes affect it as well, though this is subconscious. Can generate electricity by tapping into the electric current in his own body and increasing it. Isn't affected by electricity because of this.**

**Cons: His weather Ability is pretty much useless indoors, though there are a few small exceptions. If the room is open enough, he can generate wind power, but that is pretty much it. His electric Ability also can backfire, since it is hard to control. If he doesn't concentrate, it could go off its original path a strike anything that conducts electricity.**

**Symbol: Ψ, located on the center of his chest.**


	12. Author's Notice

Hello everyone! Scratchfox here with a quick note. The 12th chapter is coming along nicely, but before I update it I wanted to make an announcement. I had an idea and thought on it and decided to post it here. What I wanted to do was make a Q and A for this story. Basically, you can ask any question you want, and I'm going to make a chapter answering those questions. I plan to have the chapter with the answered questions after I introduce all of the characters, so that gives you plenty of time! Here's what you do if you want to take part:

Write a review of this chapter with your question. You can ask as many as you like! If you don't have one right now, or if you have one in the future, just come back later to this chapter and right a review. That's pretty much it! The only questions I ask you to refrain from asking, is anything that has to do with events that are probably going to happen in the next few chapters or so (exp. Is such and such going to be explained? When does this person appear? Yatta yatta yatta.) You can ask about the plot. Don't worry if someone has already asked the question, I don't mind repeaters. Also, questions can be directed at me personally (like my thoughts on this or that).

So thank you very much if you decide to take part! I really enjoy hearing your responses and questions. I want to try and have this story interact with you readers, and this is one of the ways I think it would work best. (aside from a contest. If you all would like something like that, then let me know ;) The next chapter should be up in a day or two. See you all later!

~ ScratchFox


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, cause it would be screwed if I did.**

Feliciano yelped and covered his head as he ducked out of the way of a lunging Rictoro. Defenseless, he found himself dodging blows as fast as he could, afraid of the sharp claws of the alien before him. Luckily, his brother noticed him struggling without protection, and using his sonic speed, drove his boot into the head of the Rictoro, slamming it into the ground and knocking it unconscious.

"Thanks." Feliciano said. Lovino merely nodded, then turned his attention back to the fight. Alfred seemed to be faring the best out of the four, pummeling anything that got close. After a blow to the head, the Rictoro that was attacking him exploded into a cloud of sand. Alfred was surprised by it, but quickly went back to punching the life out of the poor things.

"Don't'. Mess. With. A. Hero!" He cheered, landing a hit with every word. A Rictoro began sneaking up behind Alfred, but Matthew quickly took care of it with a strong jolt of electricity. Alfred turned and faced his brother. "Thanks Mattie! What would I ever do without you?" Matthew had a million different negative responses, but he kept them to himself, knowing that now wasn't the time for smart remarks. It seemed like Sadiq had somehow hidden an army in the practically empty base, because more Rictoro were coming into the small room. After destroying another alien, Lovino's scowl deepened.

"We can't keep fighting in such a small room!" He yelled, taking on three at once.

"Well what do we do?" Feliciano asked, desperately trying to avoid the Rictoro's attacks.

"_If Matthew can make an electrical charge large enough, he might be able to override the power, and turn out the lights. That should give you enough time to escape." _Kiku informed them. Matthew nodded, and focused his energy into one large burst. Electricity exploded from his hands, running through the floor and into the walls. The effects appeared immediately, the lights flickering until they burst from too much voltage. The Rictoro all stopped, not knowing where to aim, their senses thrown off significantly.

"Run!" Matthew yelled. The four started pushing through the small crowd of Rictoro, trying to head for the exit. The plan also seemed to backfire, because they had to rely on memory to find the door. Finally, with the help of Kiku and Eduard to guide them, the four made their way out of the crowd and to the door. They then began sprinting through the corridors. An echoing voice followed them through.

"Fools! You think you can run from me? Nobody can trick a wolf's senses." Sadiq yelled. Feliciano glanced back to see the slight outline of the Turkish man gaining on them. The blackout hadn't fazed him in the slightest, his Rictoro senses making him able to see in the dark. Realizing this, Feliciano felt enough strength left to create a lantern, so the group could at least see where they're going. He tossed it to Alfred, who he thought would be able to carry it easier than he could while running away. Feliciano was having trouble keeping up, finding that a lot of his strength had been used up. "_Gotcha."_ Feliciano heard his sly voice whisper in his ear. Clawed hands grasped him and Sadiq's arms coiled around his chest. Feliciano knew that the Rictoro leader was starting to transform into his true form, and Feliciano would be helpless.

"Lovi! Ma-!" Sadiq's hand covered Feliciano's mouth, keeping him from yelling for help, though his friends had already taken notice of his absence.

"Feli!" Lovino yelled. In a second Lovino was at his brother's side, aiming a roundhouse kick at his captor's head. Sadiq ducked with expert timing, and still holding onto Feli, he jumped away from the angry Italian. Sadiq felt the hairs on his neck rise, and he jumped out of the way just as a stream of lighting raced past his nose. A punch from Alfred to the right and an axe kick from Lovino above forced him to release his hold on Feliciano so he could defend.

As soon as Feliciano was let go, he scurried away from the Rictoro, and got a good look at what his true form was.

His appearance was not as gruesome as some of the others Feliciano had seen. Large canines had grown from his mouth, sticking out from the sides. Pointy, furred ears poked out from beneath his hair, about where his human ears would have been. Black claws had grown from his fingers tips, and a dusty black wolf tail emerged from his back. His hands, which had caught both Lovino's kick and Alfred's punch, had turned darker, and appeared more feral. He pushed the two away, causing Lovino to fall backwards. Matthew took his chance, and fired an electric pulse. Sadiq cringed, being hit with the electricity, though it hadn't done much damage.

Sadiq took his turn to attack after recovering, He swiped his claws at Lovino, missing by millimeters. Lovino responded by leaning back into a swift back handspring, upper cutting Sadiq in the jaw with his feet. Sadiq hissed in pain, lunging out again and slicing a long, deep scratch along Lovino's left leg. Lovino fell to the ground in pain, clutching his bleeding thigh. Feliciano made a move to run to his brother, but faltered as the fight blocked him from his path. He was paralyzed, and was clueless as to what he could do to help.

Lovino gritted his teeth, fighting the pain that was screaming to him to sit down. As soon as he took a step though, his leg buckled underneath him, forcing him to collapse on the floor. Feliciano bit back his fear, and rushed to Lovino's side, taking an indirect route around the fight.

Sadiq dodged Alfred's punches, knowing well enough that if he got hit that there was more than enough power behind his fist to knock him unconscious and cause some brain damage. Alfred was becoming frustrated, his swings becoming reckless. Matthew knew that if he tried to aim a strike with electricity, he could hit his brother as well, so he didn't try to risk it. Sadiq moved to the left, swiftly striking out with his hand. Alfred maneuvered his body away, though his side was nicked by the claws.

Matthew began to realize they were fighting a losing battle. Alfred wasn't fast enough to keep up with Sadiq like Lovino, Matthew couldn't find a chance to help his brother out, and Lovino was being healed by Feliciano, who couldn't create anything else to help them without plunging them into complete darkness. Matthew's brother was growing tired, and his movements had become sloppy. Sadiq easily got behind him and kicked him to the floor. Alfred grunted in pain, trying to pick himself back up, but Sadiq had his boot firmly placed on his back, keeping him shoved against the floor.

Matthew was about to let loose a burst of electricity, but stopped himself, knowing that the current would also hurt his brother. He bit his lip, not knowing what to do. Alfred expected Sadiq to make a move and strike, but he was surprised when the man seemed to stop. Sadiq's ears twitched, and he turned to look around him.

Matthew also turned to look around, and he listened closely, trying to figure out what it was that set his enemy off. After a few seconds, he heard it. It was a rushing, sloshing sound, that was both strange and eerie.

"Is that noise… Water?" Lovino asked. Just as he said that, the pipes along the walls began to pop, and expand until the built up pressure was too much for the old things to handle. Water sprayed everywhere as liquid erupted from the metal pipes, but none of it touched the ground. Instead, it all rushed at Sadiq, sending him flying through the air and into the wall. The water seemed to rotate, so once it hit him it went in a circle, coming back to hit him again. A door slammed open and closed, and the group whipped their heads to see who had come to their rescue.

"Chelsea!" Feliciano yelled in surprise. The girl herself rushed over to them, though she appeared to be in great concentration.

"Why are you here?" Lovino asked. "I thought you ditched us." He scowled.

"I did, but I can explain why and how I'm here later. I took care of his lackeys, all that's left is him." She said pointing to Sadiq.

"Mattie!" Alfred called from where he was laying, trying to sit himself up. Matthew knew what he meant, even his brother wasn't that stupid not to know that electricity and water don't mix. Matthew held out his hands towards where Sadiq was struggling to get out of the torrent of water, and gathering up as much energy as he could manage, he sent a powerful electric shock straight at him. The electricity was like a magnet, and with a loud boom it made contact. Sadiq howled in pain, the electricity simply too much for his body to handle. It heated the water to boiling temperatures, burning Sadiq's skin and making him cry out in worse pain.

Chelsea released the man from his water prison, and they found him to be soaked, and out of his transformed state. The now group of five cautiously moved closer, Lovino slightly wincing in pain from his still partially injured thigh. Sadiq let out a small string of harsh coughs, letting the group know he was still alive, but on his last leg. The Turkish man chuckled and rested his head back.

"You all just got lucky you had back up. Though, if this were any of the generals higher than me, you'd all be dead by now. Let this be your warning. If you want to survive, you better get a hell of a lot stronger." Feliciano gulped, taking in Sadiq's ominous warning. _Are we really cut out for this job? _"Well, it looks like I don't have much time left." They could all see that his fingertips had started to decompose, turning to dust.

"Wait, before all of you stuck around when you died, why do you turn to sand all of a sudden?" Lovino pried. Sadiq pondered for a moment.

"I guess telling you wouldn't hurt us. Once you all came around, we knew that a lot more people were going to be mysteriously disappearing, and dying, this just makes it easier for us to keep everything under the radar. Though this does help you doesn't it? You won't get blamed for murder." Sadiq laughed at his last statement, as though it was some ironic joke. Sadiq was starting to disappear faster, and it was creepy to see just half of the man who was lying there only moments before.

"Wait a sec, if you planned for the base to be destroyed, then why did you chase after us?" Alfred asked.

"Shouldn't you finish me off instead of asking questions?" Sadiq replied.

"No, what could you do to us now? You're merely an upper body, and we could get some good info out of you." Lovino said, crossing his arms.

"Smart kid. Anyway, there are two responses to that question. One is, I could have probably stopped you all and we wouldn't have to worry anymore, and the other is top secret." An evil grin crossed his face. "If I had lived I probably would have had to put up with a bunch of shit from the higher ups anyway, so maybe you did me a tiny favor."

"Why would that reason need to be kept a secret?" Lovino asked, annoyed by Sadiq's attitude.

"Well if I told you what that secret was it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it? But don't worry, I'm sure you'll all find out at some point." Before anyone could say anything else, Sadiq dissolved completely, leaving their question unsatisfied.

"Dammit! We could have gotten a lot of information out of him if we just had more time!" Lovino cursed, punching the ground.

"Well, we can't be bothered with it now. I suggest we all get out of here." Matthew suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Together they started to head out of the dark chambers.

"So how did you know to come here Chelsea?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, after a while, I thought it was pretty selfish what I said to you. The world is at stake, and I just turned my back to it when I have a way to help everyone. Kiku was the one who told me about the mission. I turned up a bit late, but I knew how to get in because he told me what to do, and you pretty much left everything open. After that I just followed the aliens who were all heading in the same direction, I assumed it must be you all. It's a good thing I did arrive though, or else you all might be dead right now." She smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm really happy you came. I'm also happy that you decided to help us, your Ability is really useful." Feliciano said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"_Once you all clear the building, it should be safe to set the bomb off." _Kiku said after being silent for a while. The group had exited the chambers, and were now back upstairs in the area with the cages. It was still dark up here, and the captive people peered through their bars to see what the light was. Once they reached the front of the room, Alfred moved towards a button that was covered by a glass case. Hoping it still worked on a separate power line, he broke the glass with ease and pressed the button. The effects were immediate. All of the cage doors flung open, releasing the many people inside.

The room was suddenly filled with chatter, people exclaiming with wonder and joy at somehow being freed. Feliciano could tell though, that not everyone that had lived in the crates had survived long enough to see freedom.

"Everybody listen! We're breaking you all out of here! In an orderly fashion please follow us to the exit!" Alfred yelled over the crowd, trying his best at an "instructor" tone. The people surprisingly did as they were told, following the five into the hallway. When Feliciano looked behind him at the crowd they had gathered, he found that it wasn't as big as he thought it would be. _Maybe there weren't as many people in that room as I thought there were, or maybe, could some of them have been moved? _It was a possibility.

They finally made it to the ladder, and the five of them helped the people up and out. It took a long time, considering a lot of them were weak, and tired, but after about thirty minutes, everyone was out. Feliciano followed the last person through the hatch, then closed the door after making sure nobody else was left behind. He noticed that his friends were already in the main room of McDonalds, and people were calling thanks to him and his friends for saving them. They each replied with happiness, and for once Feliciano felt that he had actually helped the world in some way. It made him feel proud, and warm inside. Soon the fast food restaurant was cleared, the once captive people making their way home. Feliciano figured they'd probably catch a bus in the morning if their home wasn't very close.

He suddenly remembered that their mission wasn't quite through yet. He pulled out the detonator from his pocket. "You all ready to do this?" He asked. They each nodded, smiles adorning each of their faces, or at least for Lovino, and neutral expression. Feliciano took a breath and then pushed down with his thumb.

Below them he could hear the loud explosion, then the ground began shaking slightly. They seemed to have underestimated the power of that bomb, because cracks grew beneath the fast food center, and before the five knew it, the place came crashing down in a heap of rubble.

"I was not expecting that." Lovino commented. Everyone was shocked, though Alfred was fairing the worst, looking like he was about to break down.

"I-I never thought I'd see the day, when the great golden arches I had grown to respect, would come crashing down." He sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. Lovino rolled his own.

"Who else thinks we should get out of here before someone shows up?" Nodding in agreement, they went back to the forest they had occupied before the break in, and each grabbed their own bikes they had used to get themselves there. Feliciano looked at the sky, and saw that the first signs of dawn were approaching.

"Well everyone, let's go home." Feliciano said. Each of them went their separate ways, calling cheerful goodbyes to one another, the struggle of an hour ago behind them. Feliciano was happy that it was the weekend, so right when he gets home, he could curl up in bed and sleep all he wanted. He sighed, looking forward to being comfortable and well rested. Most of all, he was just happy to be _alive_.

* * *

><p><strong>Corny ending is corny. Sorry for it being relatively short, but I didn't know what else I could do with it, and it was a good place to end it. Anyway, hope ya enjoyed, and please review! makes me happy knowing people actually enjoy reading this. And yeah, you can tell I got lazy in the end, not coming up with better words for things _<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh. My. GOD. I had sooo many issues with writing this one. I just started school again, (I am now a freshman in highschool! yaaaay!) and it takes out a huge chunk of time, and I can't stay up as late as I would like to to write. Also, this chapter just wouldn't get written. I ran into issues with how the plot would go, and asked my very best friend OppositesAlchemist to help me out. (She's an awesome writer, so you should go check out her story if you want to die of laughter XD) So thank you buddy for the ideas! And in answer to a very, very common question. Germany will be coming very very soon! I promise you he will be here! Just be patient ;) I have his intro thought out already, though I still need plot and all that other snazzy stuff. So, i'll stop talking now so you can actually read! mwuhahahahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, but these ideas are allll mine C:**

* * *

><p>Snow had begun to fall outside the window as the bus trudged higher up the slope. Feliciano watched it slowly drift towards the ground. He found it interesting, seeing as where they came from didn't get snow. His brother didn't share his interest, cursing his luck that the school had to send them on their end of the year trip to somewhere freezing. Lovino hated the cold, so he despised this trip.<p>

During the last three weeks, the school has an end of the year trip, and it's always a surprise. They don't tell the students until about a week before the trip, and all of the juniors had been shocked when they found out they were going on a ski trip to the Colorado Rockies. This had to be the first year they were going out of the state for a field trip. Feliciano had been excited. He had never gone skiing before, or even sledding. He felt like he was five years old again, taking his first vacation to Disney.

"C'mon Lovi, won't this be fun?" Feliciano nudged his brother, who was slouching in his seat trying to listen to music on his MP3 player.

"No. Snow means cold, and cold is bad for me." Lovino scowled, wishing he could drown out his brother without bursting his ear drums.

"Well I think this is going to be awesome!" Alfred said, leaning over the back of his seat to see the two.

"Al! Sit down! You don't want the teachers to yell at you again." Matthew scolded his brother, staring out of the corner of his eye at one of the supervisors at the front of the bus. Luckily they hadn't been looking. Sighing, Alfred let himself down with a thump. He had already been caught switching seats with Gilbert in the next row over and putting his feet up on the head rests of the seats in front of him. Not to mention various other small things that set the teachers off. Anymore and he'd probably be under strict watch for the rest of the weekend.

After a while, Feliciano's thoughts went back to the previous weekend, when they had accomplished their first mission. He knew that nobody would find out that it was them that had actually demolished the fast food establishment because of the total wreckage, but there was still that feeling that at any moment someone could find out. The news believed that a small earthquake had cause the ground to crumble beneath the restaurant, and made it collapse on itself. Feliciano wondered how long it was until they tried clearing the wreckage, and found passageways underneath all of that rubble. He dismissed the thoughts and went back to focusing on the snowflakes that clung to his window.

The bus finally rolled into a parking lot at a leveled off point on the mountain. A large, fancy hotel-like resort sat before them. It was twelve stories high, with large hallways and ballrooms. It also has an indoor pool, fitness center, and spa.

The teens filed off the bus, joining the other students from the two other buses. Once luggage had been unloaded, they headed into the hotel. Feliciano stared in awe at the inside of the building. Above them was a tall ceiling, with a chandelier decorated with jewels, and intricate designs. The walls were light beige, making it seem elegant. A common area was just ahead, with a large wood fire burning in the fire place. Couches surrounded it, along with bean bags, and soft cushions. A table sat at the center, with magazines and books covering its surface. A flat screen TV was mounted on the wall, currently playing a local news channel. In the same common area but off to the left against the wall was a table, with coffee and hot water ready to be poured. Various teas and mixes sat next to it. Two hallways lead out of the area, one to the left and one to the right. Feliciano couldn't tell where each lead to, but he knew that he'd find out in a few minutes. Once everyone had gathered in the entrance, one of the teachers began to speak.

"Alright, so welcome to the Rocky Mountain Country Club and Resort. They were nice enough to let a class of highschoolers stay here for a whole three days, so you should be happy to be here. Now, you should have your room key. I suggest going straight to your room before you go anywhere else, just so you know where it is. Afterwards, you're free to roam the hotel until five o'clock. At that time, you should return here for dinner. Tomorrow, the fun begins, and you'll be getting up early, so everyone must be in bed with their lights out by eleven." There were a bunch of collected groans at this. "Well, all that's left to say is that I hope you all have fun on this trip, and remember, don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of the teachers." He finished. The room then turned into a mass of confusion, as people tried to get somewhere in the giant crowd. Feliciano somehow made it to the edge of the crowd along with his brother.

"Well, we're rooming together, so I guess we should get to our room." Feliciano said. Lovino nodded. "It says our room is 842, so let's take the elevator."

"Good idea. I don't feel like walking up eight flights of steps." Lovino replied. They veered off into the left hand hallway, then stepped onto the elevator along with a group of their classmates. Feliciano pressed the round button that read '8' and it lit up. After a minute of stopping and going, they finally reached the eighth floor. They walked down the long hall till they reached their room. Feliciano slid in the key, and when the light on the lock flashed green, he turned the nob and stepped inside.

The room was colder then halls. It was a simple, two bed room, with one bathroom, a small fridge. A flat screen was mounted on the wall above a long dresser, which had four rows of drawers.

"You know, I'll be fine if I can just stay inside the hotel for the weekend. What do you think the chances are of them finding me if keep running?" Lovino joked. Feliciano laughed. "Well, they obviously haven't reached our room yet since our luggage isn't here. Let's put our stuff down and check out the rest of the hotel." Lovino said. Feliciano nodded, and placed his small bag with things to keep him occupied on the long trip over, then followed his brother out of the room.

When they had reached the bottom floor, they found the rest of their small group chatting in the common area.

"Hello!" Feliciano called to them.

"Hey Feliciano. What are you two up to?" Alfred asked.

"We were about to look around the hotel. You all want to come with us?"

"I'm up for it. What do you two think?" Alfred asked Matthew, Kiku, and Chelsea.

"Sure, I'll come." Matthew said.

"So will I then." Chelsea replied.

"Alright." Kiku agreed.

"I guess we'll take you up on your offer then." Alfred said smiling. The group began to walk down the hall that lead to the right, soon coming upon a large window that overlooked an indoor pool. It was quite big, and off to the side it even had a hot tub.

"That hot tub looks nice." Feliciano said.

"Yeah, we'll all have to go swimming some time." Chelsea suggested. Each of them voiced their own form of agreement. Lovino remained quiet. Feliciano knew that he didn't enjoy swimming very much, and he wasn't too fond of water after the incident with the cliff.

They continued down the hall and to their left was another room. Inside were various arcade games. Alfred was practically plastered to the glass he wanted to go in so badly.

"We'll go in later Al, we don't have time right now." Matthew said, holding his brother back by his shirt collar.

"Fiiiine." Alfred sighed.

"I think it's time for us to head back. It's almost dinner time." Kiku said, gazing at a fairly expensive looking watch. Feliciano knew that it probably had some other ulterior functions besides telling time. The group began to head back the way they came. Just before they reached the common area, they found a large room to their right with long tables set up. Two tables were sectioned off from the others, and atop them food of all types sat. Alfred drooled at the sight, and Feliciano felt his stomach growling. Eagerly, they hopped in line, grabbed a plate and started finding what they liked.

Feliciano moved straight for the pasta, it being his favorite food and all. After taking a few scoops, he moved on and picked out a loaf of bread for himself and a bottle of water. His brother had taken two slices of pizza, with loads of toppings ranging from peppers, to mushrooms, to onions. The two sat down at a table and waited for the others to join them.

When Alfred arrived at the table, Feliciano was astonished by the vast amount of food he had taken. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, French fries, and a few other sides were stacked haphazardly on his plate. Licking his lips he dug into his food, Lovino staring at him disgusted.

"I think I just lost my appetite." He growled, putting his pizza down on his plate. The others seemed to agree, giving their food doubtful looks.

"How can you eat so much?" Feliciano wondered.

"Mmmmfffpphhh." Alfred's voice was muffled and unintelligible under all of the food stuffed in his mouth.

"Sorry, he's always like this. I seriously wonder how he doesn't gain weight." Matthew apologized. Lovino stared at Alfred, looking sicker by the second.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Chelsea asked.

"Swim?" Feliciano suggested. The others shrugged and agreed, thinking it was better than nothing. Lovino glared daggers at his brother, obviously not liking the suggestion.

"Did I hear someone say swimming?" Gilbert snuck in and sat down next to Matthew. "No party is complete without the awesome me!" He smirked.

"We never said it was a party." Lovino said, turning his deadly gaze towards his latest annoyance.

"Well, it might as well be. I'll bring Antonio along, it'll be fun. Come on, you all know you'd all be bored without me." His smile grew bigger.

"Sure, he can come too, right guys?" Feliciano said. Not everyone seemed too happy about this. Alfred and Matthew seemed fine with it, Lovino still had a face on that said "I'd rather burn in hell", Chelsea seemed a bit annoyed, and Kiku looked a little worried. Nobody, except for Lovino of course, had any real objections so they agreed.

"Yes!" Gilbert exclaimed, punching the air. "I'll tell Tonio, see you all later!" He said then stood up and hurried away.

"He's an interesting one." Chelsea said.

"Yes he is." Matthew agreed, an awkward smile on his face.

"Speaking of Antonio," Kiku piped in, "I have something to tell all of you." Kiku said. "Remember how I said that I might be able to tell apart possible Senshi from regular people?" They all nodded. "Well, I'm getting that vibe from him. It's the same as us, but it's there, only much smaller."

"Well, has anything unusual happened around him?" Matthew asked. Kiku shook his head.

"Not yet anyway." He replied. "I say we should keep an eye on him. Rictoro might target him if they find out." The group nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I'm going to go throw my stuff away and get changed. I'll meet you all at the pool later." Feliciano said, getting up and making his way to the garbage can. He dumped his trash off of his tray, then headed out to the common area and to the elevators. Once he reached his room, he dug his bathing suit out of his now-delivered suitcase and changed into it. Slipping the clothes he was wearing earlier over his suit so it didn't look like he was wearing only boxers, he exited his room, meeting Lovino on the way there.

"Are you actually going to come? Or are you going to sit in the room all night and pout?" Feliciano asked his brother. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll come, but I'm not promising that I'll get in the pool." Lovino said.

"Awwww, but it's only a few feet of water!" Feliciano complained.

"A few feet or not, it's still a body of water, and that means I could potentially drown." Lovino explained. He put the room key in the slot in the door and then walked inside, showing that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"But Lovi!" Feliciano tried to say, but the door had already closed, leaving Feliciano alone outside. He sighed, knowing there was no use fighting with his brother. Lovino could be as stubborn as a rock. He turned away from the door and headed down the corridor. He went back down to the lobby, and walked over to the hallway where they had found the pool. Once he was inside, he stripped down to his bathing suit, then dipped a toe in the water. _At least it's warm. _He slipped into the water, and waited patiently for the others to arrive.

The sound of the door opening announced the entrance of the rest of the group, and surprisingly Lovino, though he looked like he had just been woken up from a nice dream. While the rest got changed, Lovino sat in one of the white plastic chairs that were off to the side.

Gilbert jumped in first, splashing anyone within a few feet. The only ones left on the side were Lovino and Antonio.

"Antonio! C'mon, why don't you get in?" Feliciano asked.

"Er, no thanks, I'll pass." Antonio said with an awkward smile. He sat in a chair next to Lovino, who scooted over so he wasn't so close to the Spaniard. "Lovi, you don't have to be so rude." Antonio said, moving his chair closer.

"Who gave you permission to call me that?" Lovino snapped.

"No one, but you're brother calls you it all the time, and I thought it was cute!" Antonio said with a giddy smile on his face. Lovino scowled, and looked away, resting his face against his fist. Meanwhile, the gears in Gilbert's head started to turn.

"Hey guys, I have an awesome idea!" Gilbert said so they could all hear. "Come closer, come closer." He said, practically whispering. The group huddled together, listening to what Gilbert had to say. Alfred had to keep himself from bursting out laughing. He thought the idea was pure genius. Apparently so did most of the others, because they each smiled and agreed, though Feliciano seemed a bit worried. "You know what to do Alfred?" The blond nodded, and began to carry out the plan.

"Hey guys! I have to go to the bathroom, but I need someone to come with me." Alfred said.

"I'll come." Gilbert volunteered.

"Okay, but first I have to grab my towel." Alfred said. The two got out of the pool and walked over to where they had dropped off their clothes, which so happened to be right behind where Lovino and Antonio were sitting. Antonio was amiably chatting while Lovino sat slumped in his seat, obviously annoyed to high hell.

Before Lovino knew it, he was lifted high into the air. He let loose a girlish scream, surprised by the sudden jerk. Then he realized what was going on.

"Alfred! Put me the hell down right now or I'll-!" There was a loud splash as both Lovino and the chair were tossed into the water. He surfaced a moment later, soaking wet and fuming. "YOU, ARE SO DEAD." He yelled, quickly climbing over the pool edge and chasing after Alfred. Gilbert burst into a laughing fit, as did the teens in the pool. Of course, the pool tiles were _not _made for running on, because before Lovino could reach Alfred, he ended up slipping on the wet floor and falling on his butt. Antonio was cracking up, but he wasn't overlooked.

"Now it's your turn!" Gilbert exclaimed, pulling the poor boy out of his seat and flinging him into the water.

"Wah!' Antonio managed to yell before hitting the surface of the shallow pool with a splash. He stood up, spitting water from his mouth and pulling his wet hair from his face. "Gilbert!" He yelled. The albino was cracking up, wrapping his arms around his stomach to fight off the pains laughter was bringing. Lovino glared at Gilbert and Alfred before grabbing a towel and sitting back down, only near the door this time.

"I hate you all." He growled.

"Aw, don't be that way Lovi!" Antonio said, sitting next to him after getting out of the pool. "I got thrown in two." Lovino just stared at him, not even making an effort to reply or move away. He would just follow him anyway, so he decided to at least _try_ to put up with the Spanish boy's musings.

A few hours later, everyone was worn out. They decided to get back to their rooms and call it a night. Once Feliciano was back in the room, he got into his pajamas then collapsed on his bead, tired from swimming all night. He didn't even wait for Lovino to get ready. He covered himself in his blanket, then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke up to it still pitch black. He squinted his eyes and looked at the clock. <em>3 A.M., still pretty early. <em>His stomach began to growl, and he felt pangs of hunger come over him. _There's a vending machine down the hall, I can probably grab something from there. _He silently got out of bed and slipped on his shoes. He walked down the hall half asleep until he reached the vending machine. Putting some money in, he pressed the corresponding numbers retrieved a granola bar from the machine.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing and turned to see Gilbert and Antonio leaving their room. When the pair saw Feliciano, they all paused, and shared an awkward minute of intense silence. Feliciano decided to break it.

"What are you two doing out here so late?" Feliciano whispered.

"We could ask the same of you." Gilbert said.

"I got hungry. So what are you two doing?" Feliciano asked once more.

"It's a secret." Gilbert replied.

"Well, obviously you're up to trouble." Feliciano sighed.

"It's not that bad, we're just going into the forest-." Antonio said, covering his mouth in horror when he realized he let that slip.

"God! It was supposed to be a secret!" Gilbert said, his voice rising but still remaining a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Antonio said.

"Why are you going to the forest?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, we heard this cool story about it, but it only happens at night, so we want to go check it out." Gilbert explained.

"You know what, do what you want. I'm tired, so I'm going back to bed. Whatever it is you're doing out there, just please be careful." Feliciano said. Gilbert grinned.

"Thanks Feliciano! Don't worry, we won't be gone long." With that, he grabbed Antonio's hand and lead him down the corridor. They disappeared down the elevator, and Feliciano was about to turn around and head back to his room when suddenly he saw the shadow of a person move down the hall and seem to follow the two boys. At first he thought it might be a teacher, but no teacher would in their right mind be up at this hour, or on this floor.

_"Remember how I said that I might be able to tell apart possible Senshi from regular people? Well, I'm getting that vibe from him. It's the same as us, but it's there, only much smaller." _

_ "Well, has anything unusual happened around him?" _

_ "Not yet anyway. I say we should keep an eye on him. Rictoro might target him if they find out." _

The previous conversation sprung into Feliciano's head, and before he knew it he was chasing after Antonio and Gilbert. He conjured a coat and slipped it on as he mashed the down button on the elevator.

He could have denied his thoughts about Antonio and Gilbert being in danger, and just have gone back to bed, but he had a gut wrenching feeling of anxiety. Also, he knew one other thing to be true, that set that shadow apart from any other. Normal people don't have tails.

* * *

><p><strong>La La La La La La La, I am the Queen of corny endings C: so anyway, hope ya enjoyed it. Remember, feel free to ask anything, and please review! I don't care if it just says "I like" or "I don't like", I just love hearing from you all. Especially some of your ideas, they're all awesome. You are all awesome! C: I should say a big thank you for sticking with me thus far so THANK YOOOOOUUUU! XD well, next time we see who exactly is following them, and the plot will thicken. like cake batter! I loooveeee cake batter C: seeya all later!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, just for the record, this chapter took so long because I hate it XD No seriously, I really do hate it, You can all hate it too if you want, but regardless it is a chapter. Oh yes, and there is some major OCness at some points, just try to ignore it. They won't be so OC after this soooo yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano raced down the hall, catching up to the pair. "Wait! Antonio, Gilbert!" Feliciano called, still trying to keep his voice at a whisper. The two turned around, and were somewhat surprised to see him. Feliciano caught up and bent over, trying to catch his breath. "I changed my mind, I'll come with you." Gilbert and Antonio smiled.<p>

"What made you want to come?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I guess I thought it would be cool…" Feliciano answered, coming up with something off the top of his head. He gazed around the room, happy that he couldn't see the shadow of the figure that followed the boys. He knew though that somewhere it was watching them.

"Whatever reason you had, it's awesome that you came along." Gilbert said. The trio headed for the lobby, remaining silent in case anyone was there. Once they reached the lobby, Gilbert stuck his head out and peered around the corner. "Coast is clear." He said. They cautiously walked to the back exit near the fireplace, and Gilbert produced a bobby pin from his pocket. "Snatched one off of Chelsea earlier." He said grinning. He stuck the pin in the lock and fumbled with it until there was a clicking noise. Gilbert turned the handle and the door opened, letting in the chilled frosty air. Feliciano shivered, his body reacting to the sudden change in temperature. They stepped out into the snow, and Gilbert shut the door behind them.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Feliciano asked.

"A shrine." Antonio replied." Feliciano looked at him confused. _These two are the people I least expected to go look for this type of thing. _"Actually, I'm only going with him because Gilbert and I had a bet. You see, the legend says that at night when the moon is directly above and shines down on the shrine, it can give the people closest to it a vision of their future. Gilbert has a bet with me on whether or not it will work. I say it won't, he says it will." Antonio explained.

"Well, it worked for people who have found it," Gilbert said.

"And do you know whether or not they were telling the truth?" Feliciano inquired.

"Well, I think so…" Gilbert turned his head away as if looking at something else, most likely to hide his uncertainty.

"So, you're going to risk getting in trouble for something that might not even work?" Feliciano asked, not very happy with the pair's stupid decision. Feliciano wasn't always the smartest, but even he knew this was a dumb idea. If it weren't for that shadow he'd seen following them, he would be asleep right about now.

"Well, we won't know until we find out." Gilbert stated, then began trekking off into the forest. Feliciano sighed and followed, hoping that something good would come out of this venture. The forest was dark, and eerie. Animals called to one another, and many insects buzzed with life. This area lacked the knee high snow that the open area near the hotel had. The trees provided a small thin canopy of shelter, allowing dense bushes to grow. Summer also played a role, so some areas were very rocky while others were completely covered in the white substance.

"So do you have any idea where this shrine is?" Feliciano asked.

"From what I heard and read, if you keep going north, a path should start to open up, though it's far in. My sources say at a normal pace it should take about thirty minutes to get there." _Thirty minutes?_ Feliciano groaned inwardly. He didn't know this would take a whole half hour just to get to the path! How long did it take to get to the shrine then?

The farther the trio trudged into the forest, the scarier it seemed to become for Feliciano. The trees and bushes became far denser, and strange sounds surrounded him. At one point he stepped on a stick, breaking it in half, and ended up yelling out in shock. Gilbert laughed, claiming that his fright was so un-awesome. Feliciano merely glared at him and kept walking. After what Feliciano believed to be half an hour, the scenery finally changed.

"Well, that throws a wrench in our plans." Gilbert said, poking his head over the ridge edge before them. The steep wall fell about fifteen feet or so. "Maybe there's a way down…" Feliciano stepped forward, looking out over it, and found that the ledge actually appeared to be made out of thick ice, though he couldn't judge how much weight it could hold. The face seemed to stretch forever to the right and left, and even seemed to grow taller as it went out in both directions.

"I don't think it's very safe to stand-." But before he could finish, Antonio stepped forward also to peer over the edge, and as they say curiosity killed the cat.

With a gut wrenching crack, the ground beneath the three broke out. Before they knew it, they were sliding down the hill, screaming all the way until they came to a sudden stop at the bottom. Soft snow cushioned their fall to a certain extent, but Feliciano still could feel multiple bruises from where rocks had struck or from the other two boys' limbs had smacked him. Wincing in pain, he sat up on his thighs and stared at the cliff face. From the top you couldn't tell but the wall was made of smooth rock, and even if you tried to climb it, the ledge curved outward gradually towards the top.

"Owch, that was ruff, but the totally awesome me is okay." Gilbert said, the situation not affecting his ego in the slightest. "Well, I guess we're going to have to find a way around to get back out."

"Before that, can we rest for a little bit? I'm tired from walking." Feliciano complained. Antonio nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Gilbert sighed, obviously wanting to continue their adventure. The three sat together beneath the rock ledge. The wind had started to pick up, and Feliciano felt colder than ever sitting in their small shelter. Sadly it didn't protect them from the gust. The other two began to notice his large shivers.

"Feli, if you want you can borrow my sweat shirt, it might help you." Antonio offered,

"I can't t-take that! You'll freeze if you only have a jacket on." Feliciano looked at Antonio, but was forced to put his head down to keep in the heat. His eyes naturally went to the ground, and he noticed something about where Antonio was sitting.

The snow seemed to have just melted away, forming a circle of bare ground around him. Not only that, but it seemed to be steaming, as if someone had thrown hot water over it. _Maybe it has to do with his Ability?_

"Don't worry about it! I feel really warm to tell the truth, almost uncomfortable, so I don't mind. A little bit of cold might feel good actually." Before Feliciano could object, Antonio removed his jacket, and that's when Feliciano spotted it. On the lower left part of his neck, right behind his jugular vein, was the symbol ϖ. Feliciano had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something, knowing that now wasn't the time with Gilbert right next to them. _Kiku was right! He is a Senshi. That leaves eight more._

"I agree with you Antonio, I could go for some cold air right now." Gilbert said, taking off his jacket also. Feliciano now understood why Antonio was okay with the cold, but he thought Gilbert was just insane. But after removing his coat, Feliciano had to do a double take.

He was shocked to find that today he had gotten lucky. Right below Gilbert's right ear was the symbol Ͻ. Somehow he hadn't noticed it until then, most likely because his hair was covering it up until it got shifted after slipping the jacket over his head. Feliciano had a good guess as to what Antonio's Ability was, but Gilbert had him confused. When the symbol first appears, it usually means that the Ability was currently being used in some way to keep the user safe. It seemed to always come when the person was in some sort of danger, like when Feliciano was being attacked, or when Lovino and Chelsea used theirs to save others. The symbol was definitely not there when they had left the hotel, so that meant that it had appeared while they were walking, when they had fallen off the ridge, or just now. Whatever Ability Gilbert had, it wasn't very noticeable.

"Whoa, Antonio, since when have you had a tattoo?" Gilbert asked, pointing to the symbol on his neck.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He replied, looking down. Gilbert held up his cell phone as a mirror, reflecting the black ϖ. Antonio's eyes widened. "Where did that come from?" He exclaimed. "It wasn't there earlier- Wait a second you have one too!" He yelled, showing Gilbert his own mark.

"What the hell?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Um, well, actually I know what they are." Feliciano nervously cut in.

"You do?" Gilbert and Antonio asked at the same time. Feliciano nodded, and held up his right hand to they could see the symbol ϴ. The two looked shocked, and Feliciano couldn't help but giggle at their faces.

"It's a bit of a long story…" He began, and started to give them a synopsis of the battle so far. When he finished, both had their mouths open in awestruck silence, not quite knowing how to react.

"Wait, so this symbol makes us a Senshi too?" Antonio asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Sweet." Gilbert replied grinning.

"So what do you think our Abilities are?" Antonio asked.

"Well, Antonio, yours I think has to do with heat. If you noticed, most of the ground below you has dried up by now." Feliciano pointed to the ground and Antonio chuckled.

"I guess it has..." Then something like realization hit him. "It all makes sense now! Back when we had that science project. Do you remember it Gilbert?"

"Oh yeah! That was really weird but it makes sense now." Gilbert replied.

"What makes sense?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, our science project, if you remember, was heat transfer. Whenever I would grab the thermometer the temperature would rise extremely fast. It kind of got annoying when we tried to record numbers." Antonio explained.

"I bet that would get annoying." Feliciano said.

"So what awesome Ability do you think I have?" Gilbert asked.

"Actually, to tell the truth I haven't figured that out. You see, the symbol usually only appears when the user or someone close by is in danger. For Antonio, that danger was extreme cold. He only has a sweatshirt and a jacket on when it's freezing outside. For you, it might be the same, though I can't figure it out." Gilbert sighed. After being told that you're a superhuman, the news that your power is still hidden is a bit of a letdown.

Feliciano continued to tell them of the group's adventures until he felt that he was warm enough to keep moving. When he asked what time it was, they informed him that it was around 4:30 A.M. The three stared at each other, knowing that not much time was left.

"Do you think we should just turn around?" Feliciano asked. "If we keep going, we might not get back in time before they start to wake everyone up. They said they would get us up at 6:30 so we have time to get ready."

"Well then, that gives us two hours. I think we can make it back before then." Gilbert assured him.

"I don't know Gilbert. We can't simply walk back up this slope. We have to find a new route, and that might take a while." Antonio said.

"Fine then, let's try to find a way back. Hey, we might even find the shrine on our way." Gilbert caved. They decided to head to the left, for no particular reason really. The slope rose on their left sides, and didn't seem to dip or change shape in any major way as they made their way through the snowy terrain. _Some trip this is turning out to be_, Feliciano sighed. In the midst of their predicament, Feliciano had forgotten about why he had joined Gilbert and Antonio on their 'adventure'. He found that he had to remind himself that there was something out there, watching them. He wondered if the fall had deterred whoever was trailing them from following them down. _Surely we would have noticed them if they had come down, wouldn't we? _The path continued on for quite a while, and soon it seemed to start to level out.

"I think this might be out ticket out of here guys." Gilbert said, staring at the wall.

"Gilbert, watch out for that-." Antonio tried to warn. Feliciano winced as Gilbert walked straight into a thorn bush, obviously not paying attention to where he was going. Gilbert was now tangled in the bush's tendrils, and every time he moved another thorn would poke him.

"You should be more careful. So, how should we get him out?" Feliciano asked.

"I wouldn't risk using my Ability, I might send the whole bush up in flames." Antonio chuckled. "What about you? Can't you just make hedge clippers or something?" Antonio asked.

"Oh yeah!" Feliciano drew his finger through the air, creating large clippers. He then snipped the briar that surrounded Gilbert so that he could slip out easily.

"Hey wait a second, guy check this out!" Gilbert said, still stuck in the bush. Feliciano cut a path over to him.

"What is it?" Feliciano asked, but he already saw the answer. Behind the large thorn bushes lay a clearing. It was a perfectly rounded shape, and in the middle sat a stone relic. Patterns and words that were unintelligible were carved into the hard rock. By now, it had become eroded, and The boys stared at it in amazement.

"Is that the shrine?" Antonio asked.

"I think so. Feliciano, can you cut a path in there?" Gilbert asked. Feliciano nodded, and he began to cut through more of the bush until they could get past it. Feliciano was surprised to find that green grass was growing around the shrine, almost like something unseen was keeping the area in perfect condition.

"This has to be it." Gilbert said proudly, almost like he had made some huge discovery.

"Well, that doesn't prove anything." Antonio replied. Feliciano walked up to the relic and looked it up and down. It went up to about his chest, and was as wide as his body. Carvings that seemed ancient were etched into the stone. Feliciano felt like it was calling out, and pulling him closer. He was mesmerized by it, and reached out to touch it. The cold rock sent a shiver coursing through his body. Dizziness hit him out of nowhere, and he found his vision clouding in a black haze. Too sickened to speak, he fell backwards and blacked out.

Visions passed through his head like images on a screen. At one point, he was high above the clouds, overlooking a giant city situated on a peninsula. Skyscrapers reached up into the air, so close that Feliciano felt like he could touch them if he had control of his body. He was taken into the streets below, where one giant building towered over him. A sense of dread seemed to seep into his body, for whatever reason Feliciano couldn't fathom. There was a rumble and the world of a concrete jungle collapsed into falling shards of glass. Feliciano closed his eyes in fear, and when he opened them he found himself in a meadow.

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the vibrant flowers. In the middle sat a boy. He was rather young, with short blond hair. He was turned away from Feliciano, so he couldn't see his face. He could hear a disembodied voice call on the wind, making him shiver. _Feliciano. Feliciano. _It said. Feliciano thought it might be the boy, so he began to walk forward towards him, but suddenly the meadow began to dissolve. It disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving Feliciano in darkness. The next second, Feliciano found himself in a small room.

There were no windows or doors in the room. Only a table with a single book lying atop it made up the room. It was pretty much a claustrophobe's worst nightmare. Moving more on instinct rather than anything else, Feliciano moved towards the table and flipped open the book. It rested on a page that was bookmarked with a piece of aged paper that said "Feliciano Vargas". Feliciano found it odd that this paper had his name on it, but he decided not to question it. He looked down on the page marked and found what looked to be a poem.

_15 heroes take the call._

_ To fight, to fend, to save them all._

_ Extraordinary powers they must uncover,_

_ Abilities unlike any other._

_ One of creativity and of healing,_

_ One whose speed is never yielding._

_ One of tempest, one of force,_

_ One of water freed to course._

_ One of wisdom, one of clay,_

_ One whose flames will light the way._

_ One of mystic, one of tone,_

_ One whose gaze will chill your bones._

_ One of will, one of form,_

_ One of toxin, one of ore._

_ He whose is chosen to search listen well._

_ For the things I foresee I will tell._

_ Not everything is as it seemed._

_ For a certain plan they have deemed._

_ Beware the one who seems obsolete._

_ For he will make the scheme complete._

_ A dangerous choice you will make._

_ To save or destroy everything at stake._

_ From the lair of the sky._

_ You and your enemy will meet your untimely demise._

Feliciano stared at the page, not exactly knowing what to think. It was certainly an omen of what was to come, but he didn't know whether he should be thankful or worried. On a whim he ripped the page out of the book, folded it, and slipped it into his back pocket. He did it just in time too, because the room began to disintegrate into particles like the other places had. Darkness swarmed over his vision once more.

Feliciano fluttered open his eyes, and felt the chilling cold seep into his body. Antonio and Gilbert were hovering over him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You were out of it for a whole minute." Antonio said.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"It was weird, I had a vision." Feliciano sat up and rubbed the back of his head which hurt from collapsing earlier. He must have hit it when he fell over. He reached into his pocket and surprisingly found the paper he had torn out of the book. _Something isn't right about that shrine._ He decided to leave it there until they got back to the hotel. He could share it with everyone then.

"So, was it like a future vision? Or just like a dream?" Gilbert asked.

"Sort of a mix of both. It was really weird, and it's hard to make sense of any of it." Feliciano said. Gilbert grinned and looked over at Antonio.

"See! I told you! I told you it would work!" He cheered.

"Whatever." Antonio replied. "I guess you win then-." Antonio was interrupted by the very thing Feliciano had feared all night. Feliciano was in a total state of shock at who was in front of him. An arm had come out of the bushes and leashed itself around Antonio's neck. A clawed hand was held against his throat, threatening to cut it open at any time.

"You know, you made this too easy. You dropped your guard for one second, and this is what happens." The boy smirked. Feliciano and Gilbert's jaws dropped. A boy no older then themselves was holding Antonio hostage. A tiger tail lashed behind him, its white tip flicking back and forth. Orange ears poked out of his hair, twitching at the slightest sound. A wide grin spread across his face. "I'm guessing you're surprised to see me? I wouldn't blame you."

"Y-Yong Soo?" Gilbert stuttered.

"You're one of _them?_" Feliciano asked, dumbfounded.

"Ironic isn't it? That one of your friends happens to be a Rictoro General, the youngest to be precise." Yong Soo said with pride. Feliciano's heart was filled with anger and betrayal. "Now, I might as well get this over with." He said. His grip began to tighten on Antonio's neck, and he moved in to make a cut. Antonio let out a yell of fear, and a wall of flame surrounded him, burning everything that touched him. Yong Soo screamed in pain and released Antonio, obviously not prepared for the counter.

Antonio quickly dove out of Yong Soo's range. He was busy trying to pat down the flames that were burning through his clothing and frying his skin. Feliciano drew a pistol and pointed it at his former friend. He cocked it back, and Yong Soo whipped his head around to look at Feliciano. With blinding speed he leapt into the brush a split second before Feliciano fired a shot. He looked around, trying to find where Yong Soo would attack from. A snap came from above and Feliciano moved to fire there. Yong Soo dodged, and landed in the clearing. Feliciano knew that the pistol he was using wasn't going to do much good. Instead, he erased it and drew a small sword.

Yong Soo smiled. "Now that's more of my style." He said. He shot forward and Feliciano dodged to the left and blocked with his sword. He sliced downward, and Yong Soo stepped back and swiped up wards. His claws hit Feliciano's chin and left four cuts across it. He winced in pain and wiped blood away that had started to well up in the cuts. Feliciano was forced to dodge now as Yong Soo swiped his claws back and forth, trying to land a blow.

Feliciano went low, and slashed his sword along Yong Soo's rib cage. It was an effective hit, leaving a deep laceration along his chest. Yong Soo screeched in pain, and jumped backwards, clutching his wound. It was bleeding profusely, and he was biting his tongue to keep from yelling out. He realized the odds were against him at that moment.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back." He said, and disappeared without another word. Feliciano was trying to catch his breath, the short fight leaving him tired. Gilbert and Antonio rushed right to his side, trying to keep him from falling over again.

"Dude, that was AWESOME." Gilbert exclaimed. Antonio nodded. "Not the fact that our best friend is an evil alien bent on enslaving the human race, but the part where you fought him off with a sword. That is one cool Ability." Gilbert said. Feliciano blushed, not used to receiving such praise. The scratched on his chin were beginning to sting terribly, so he quickly healed them up.

"That's a pretty nifty Ability you have too, Antonio." Feliciano said.

"Isn't it? I didn't think I would make it out of that for a second, and it just happened on its own." Antonio said.

"Just be happy it did, or you'd be dead on the floor right now." Gilbert said. Feliciano and Antonio laughed agreeing with Gilbert.

"Come on, let's head back. We don't have very long before everyone is up. I think I've had enough adventure for a week" Feliciano said. The other two nodded, and they began their trek back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sort of hoping to do a halloween special chapter. Don't know if that will happen at the moment but I'll try. Anyway, I don't have enough time, so Antonio's bio will be in the next chapter ;)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Yah, I'm terrible at updating on a regular basis XD I'm going to try for once a month, and if I get any done earlier then that, I'll just post them then. Soooo, reasons for this being super late is that I really had no inspiration, and this was more of one of those 'in between chapters'. it's a chapter none the less. Also, my birthday was on Sunday the 13th :D. turned 15 yaaay~. Got Sonic Generations, absolutely love that game~~~ My friend TheOppositesAlchemist (check her out, she's awesome) got me the most awesomely awesome gift ever. I am now an official Lady of Sea Land! How cool is that? I have a little certificate from the Prince and stuff C: Thank you again ^^ anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the trio made it back to the hotel at 6:20, ten minutes before the chaperones would start waking everyone up. The three rushed to the door, peeked inside to see if the coast was clear, then quickly scurried inside once they knew it was safe. Cautiously they made their way to the elevators, hoping nobody would be inside. Fortunately, the elevator was empty. Feliciano was feeling like he was in a spy movie, and they had to reach their rooms without being caught or the mission would be compromised. The thought made him chuckle, but he knew that this was a serious situation.<p>

Once they reached their floor, they quickly stepped outside. Gilbert was about to round the corner, when suddenly he shot back into the small area.

"Somebody's coming." He whispered. "We need to get rid of our coats, or else they'll know we were outside. Here, give them to me." They quickly stripped their coats and handed them to Gilbert, who slammed the elevator button and tossed them inside as soon as it arrived. Just as the doors closed, a person came around the bend and stopped and stared at them.

"Feliciano! That's where you were. What the hell are you three doing?"

"Lovi, thank God it's just you." Antonio said, smiling in relief.

"We'll tell you later." Feliciano said. Lovino stared at him with squinted eyes.

"Fine, but don't leave without telling me. I almost flipped when I found out you weren't in the room." Lovino scolded him, then turned around and headed back to his room. Feliciano sighed.

"I guess we'll all talk later." He said, then waved bye. Gilbert and Antonio nodded, and remained there to wait for the elevator to return with their coats. Feliciano walked back to his room, and when he entered Lovino started to question him.

"Now tell me, what the hell were you doing?"

"It's a very long story, but in a very short version, Gilbert, Antonio, and I went outside in the middle of the night… Things happened." Feliciano explained. He wanted to save the full story for the rest of the Senshi.

"Things happened? What kind of things?" Lovino looked frustrated. Feliciano knew that he didn't like it when people dodged his questions.

"I want to wait till everyone's around. It's easier to explain that way." Feliciano said. Lovino scowled and crossed his arms.

"Alright, but you better explain everything." Lovino grabbed his toothbrush and his clothes for the day and stalked off to the bathroom. Feliciano turned to his own bag and brought out his own. Before getting changed, he took the piece of paper out of his pocket, his only proof that the dream had been real. He stared at the ink on the page, and read through the lines again. Something about the last half of the poem made his body shiver, and dread seemed to wash over him. He put the paper away in his new pocket and tried to shake off the terrible feeling.

A knock on their door announced the arrival of the chaperone who was supposed to wake them up. He was surprised to find them already awake, and left them to go wake the other students up.

Once he and his brother were ready, they headed down to the lobby. Feliciano saw that Kiku was already there. "How'd you get here so quickly?" Feliciano asked.

"I got up early. I was going to get a shower, but decided not to. So I came down here after the chaperone showed up." Kiku explained. People started to come from the hallway, crowding the lobby. Among them came Gilbert and Antonio, followed by Chelsea. Last to arrive was Matthew dragging a half asleep Alfred. The tall blond collapsed on one of the couches, and Matthew prodded him in the side to try and wake him up.

"I'm guessing he didn't like getting up this morning." Chelsea said, looking at the tired boy.

"No, he hates mornings. I practically had to brush his teeth for him." Matthew said, gazing at his brother. Matthew reached over and put a single finger on his back. Alfred shot up, yelping in surprise and slight pain. The group cracked up while Alfred glared at Matthew, rubbing his back where he had shocked him.

"Don't do that, okay?" He snapped.

"Well you're awake now." Matthew said. Alfred stuck his tongue out, not having a much better argument. Antonio and Gilbert were left a bit confused, but knew it had to do with Matthew's Ability. After a few minutes the teachers and chaperones called them together to eat breakfast. Today they were serving pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and assorted fruits and cereals. Once the eight had gotten their food, they sat at a long table near the windows.

"So, Feli, you were going to explain what happened last night." Lovino said. Feliciano stopped mid-chew, and everyone looked at him curiously, wondering what Lovino was talking about. He swallowed the rest of his pancake and began speaking.

"Well, first off we have two new Senshi." He said looking at Gilbert and Antonio.

"Wait, so they're one of us? Wow, Kiku was right." Alfred said through a mouthful of fruit loops.

"Kiku was right?" Antonio asked. Feliciano nodded.

"I had predicted that you were a Senshi, though I wasn't positive." Kiku said. Antonio nodded.

"So what are their Abilities?" Chelsea asked.

"I can control fire." Antonio said.

"I have no clue what mine is." Gilbert said, somewhat disappointed.

"We'll figure it out at some point." Feliciano reassured him.

"Wait, how does he not know? Usually they just appear, don't they?" Lovino asked.

"Well, his didn't." Feliciano said.

"So what are your Abilities? Feliciano didn't tell us." Gilbert asked.

"Woops, I forgot. Got a bit caught up in my story I guess." Feliciano said. They each took their turn and explained their Abilities and symbols.

"So if their symbols appeared then that means they must have been in danger. What exactly happened?" Matthew asked.

"Well, we were trying to find a shrine." Gilbert informed them.

"You were trying to find a shrine. In the middle of the fucking night?" Lovino asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Gilbert replied.

"It turns out it actually existed, though we did find it by mistake." Antonio said.

"When we got there, I sort of passed out at the shrine. I had a really weird vision though, and I found this poem." Feliciano said, taking out the piece of paper.

"Feli, you didn't tell us about that." Antonio said.

"I wanted to wait until everyone was here." Feliciano replied. He read off the poem, and everyone was left in an awkward silence once he was finished.

"Well, at least we have some clue towards the Abilities, but it doesn't exactly tell us who has them." Kiku said.

"I think it's obvious who's who. I would be the one with speed." Lovino said.

"I would be the one of creativity and healing." Feliciano said.

"I would be the one of water." Chelsea said.

"I would be the one of force." Alfred said.

"I would be the one of flame." Antonio said.

"I think I would be the one of tempest, right?" Matthew asked. Kiku nodded.

"Tempest is the Latin word for storm. I would be the one of wisdom." Kiku said. "But Feliciano, I believe the end is talking about you." Feliciano felt the familiar sense of foreboding come over him. "It says, "_The one who was chosen to search listen well." _You were the one who was chosen by Eduard to look for us. That means this prophecy was speaking directly to you." Kiku said.

"What do you think it means?" Lovino asked.

"Most likely, if this goes the way the prophecy is saying it will, Feliciano I'm afraid you might die." Feliciano's heart skipped a beat, and he could feel sweat slide down his temple.

"D-die?" Feliciano stuttered in shock.

"What? That can't be right! Feli can't die, I won't let him." Lovino almost shouted.

"Don't blame me, blame whoever wrote this. Where exactly did you find this Feliciano?" Kiku questioned.

"It was in a book that was sitting on a table. This page was marked with a slip that had my name on it. I ripped the page out because I thought it was important." Feliciano explained.

"I thought this was a dream though? How can you still have this paper if what happened was in your head?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know, it just was in my pocket once I woke up."

"Something definitely isn't right about it, that's for sure." Chelsea commented.

"There's something worse we have to worry about right now though." Feliciano dropped his voice a bit. He glance around the room, and found Yong Soo across the floor, talking amiably to some friends. "We have a slight problem. Yong Soo is a Rictoro." The others were clearly shocked by this, Alfred practically spitting out his drink.

"What?" Lovino yelled.

"Not only that, but he's a general." Feliciano said.

"That's not good. We're not very safe with the enemy so close." Matthew stated.

"Man, he was pretty cool too." Alfred mumbled.

"Well, he almost cut my neck off. Luckily he wasn't expecting my Ability." Antonio stated.

"I fought him off after that. He has tiger abilities, so he wasn't easy to hit. I was lucky." Feliciano said.

The teachers announced that they had five minutes to finish eating. The group quickly gulped down the rest of their breakfast and tossed out their scraps. After all the students were gathered, the teacher explained what they were going to do.

"Alright, in about thirty minutes we're going to head to the ski slopes. You may go back to your room now to get warmer clothes on, but please do not take a long time. Meet back here once you're done." The teacher then sent them off to their rooms. Feliciano felt excited to try skiing, though he couldn't say the same for his brother. With a smile on his face, Feliciano headed back to his room to grab some warmer clothes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend flew by, and before he knew it, Feliciano was back home. The bus ride seemed just as long as it was when they drove up the first time. Now though, there were discussions of how everyone's weekend had been, and people shared their fun experiences. After a long, long drive, they made it back to the school where everyone said their farewells.<p>

Soon after they made it back, Eduard had called them all to gather at the usual spot. Feliciano invited Gilbert and Antonio to come so they could meet him. Feliciano and Lovino were the first to arrive, and gradually everyone else followed. Once everyone was present Feliciano introduced the two new members.

"Eduard, these two are Gilbert and Antonio. Antonio has a fire Ability while we don't know what Gilbert's is." The two waved in response and said a quick hello. Eduard squinted and Gilbert through his glasses, giving him odd looks.

"What's with the face?" Gilbert asked.

"Sorry, I was just wondering about the way you look. You don't see young people with white hair every day." Eduard said. Gilbert snorted.

"That's because I'm albino." He stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Interesting! I've never meet an albino before." Eduard said. Gilbert grinned.

"It's awesome right?" Gilbert replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe you called us here for a reason?" Lovino interjected. Eduard straightened himself.

"Yes, exactly. Now, I was thinking, we can't exactly keep meeting up here right? It's not very private, and anyone can just pop by. So, I took the initiative and decided to use a house in a remote area. It can serve as our "base of operations". Not only that, but from what happened on the last mission and from what Kiku told me about you three's "trip", we have a lot of work to do to improve your Abilities. Training would be best." Eduard informed them.

"So where exactly is this house?" Chelsea asked.

"On the coast line. It's not too far from here, only about a twenty minute walk, but it's away from any towns or areas that have a lot of people. If you'd like, we can all head there and I can show you tonight." Eduard offered, gesturing to the boat floating in the shallow water.

"That's sounds good. What do you guys think?" they each agreed somewhat, and the group piled into Eduard's speedboat. They set off along the shore line, heading towards an inlet to the right.

"So, where exactly do you get the money to buy this stuff Eduard? It doesn't exactly seem cheap." Matthew asked.

"Actually, a lot of this is inherited. The house was my parents. The boat was a graduation gift from my father. You see, I come from a family you could consider "high class"." Eduard explained. Feliciano was surprised. From how Eduard acted and looked, he would have never have guessed that he had come from a rich family. Usually rich people were snobby, but he guessed that not all of them had to be like that.

The boat veered off to the right, entering the small inlet. The coast started to close in, and soon they were gliding along a creek. They seemed to get tangled and lost in the web of turns, but Feliciano knew Eduard knew where he was going because soon they came to a house situated at the top of a small hill that overlooked the water. Trees grew high above, and shrouded the home in soft green light that reflected and glimmered off the leaves. Green grass grew farther up away from the rough sand of the shore. Eduard parked his boat at a small dock that had been built into the wall of the creek.

The group unloaded and began to walk towards the house. It was three stories tall, and porches were built around each level. The top floor had a small, two person porch, while the two below it had a larger area. Once they had made it up the hill, they entered the house through the front porch. They removed their shoes at the front door, then stepped inside.

The interior of the house was just as amazing as the outside. Before them was a cozy living room-like area, with a couch and a few cabinets. To the right of the doorway were two rooms, each with a set of bunk beds. A bathroom with a shower lay just around the corner from the entrance, and over to the left next to the couch were sliding glass doors that lead to the back porch. A winding carpeted staircase was set in between the glass doors and the bedrooms, giving the room a very weird shape. The eight teens followed Eduard up the stairs, leading to another room that was even more open.

Bedrooms sat off to the left, just behind a small area with a small dining table. The kitchen was to the right of that, elevated about a half a foot above the rest of the floor. Across from the kitchen was a large white couch situated in front of a mounted television.

"Dude, this place is awesome! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Alfred exclaimed.

"I hadn't thought about it. You're all welcome to explore. There's a master bedroom to the right of the stairs, that's where I'll be staying when we come here. There's a top floor also, but it's pretty much empty." Eduard explained. Feliciano marveled at the house, amazed by its complexity and beauty. He was very lucky to be allowed to even enter the thing, let alone stay in it. He peered over to his brother and noticed that even he seemed to be gaping.

"So, when do you think our first training session should be?" Matthew asked, obviously also eager to spend more time in the house.

"Well, school ends in a week or two, right? How about after you all get off from school?" Eduard asked.

"Sounds good to me." Feliciano said. Everyone else quickly agreed. Suddenly Gilbert smacked his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Crap, I forgot that tonight I have to be home by seven." Gilbert said.

"Why's that?" Matthew asked.

"My brother is coming home. You see, he goes to a boarding school, and they recently ended, so he's coming back tonight."

"Well, if we hurry we can get you back in time." Eduard said. "We should get back anyway, or else it will be too dark when you all head for home."

"Gilbert, I never knew you had a brother." Feliciano said.

"Well, I do. His name is Ludwig, and he's a year younger than me, though he's in the same grade."

"Wait, but that would mean that… Gilbert, were you held back a year?" Kiku asked, looking at the albino skeptically.

"No! My mom just didn't think I was ready for first grade is all." Gilbert said, blushing. Alfred smiled deviously.

"Sure, that's just what you _want_ us to think." Alfred smirked. Gilbert glared at him, then lead the way out the front door.

The group quickly (yet reluctantly) exited the house and filed back onto the boat. A few minutes later, they were back at the usual meeting spot. The teens returned to their individual bikes, called goodbye, then set off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>The last week of school was upon them, and everyone was happy that soon they would be free to do whatever they wanted. The halls were filled with loud talking and laughter, and as Feliciano passed by he kept hearing conversations on the same subject.<p>

"Did you hear about that new club?" One girl said to her friend.

"Yeah, the Deep Coast Youth Group? I've heard of it." She replied.

"Some guys were telling me about it. It sounds pretty fun." They left it off with that and walked away. Other chatter like the two girls Feliciano just saw was buzzing around him, and he felt like he was being left out. At lunch he brought it up with his friends.

"Did you guys hear about some youth group? I keep hearing people talking about it." Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, it sounds interesting I guess." Chelsea said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Kids get together and have bonfires on the beach and stuff. I've heard they have parties too." Alfred joined in.

"Apparently it hasn't started yet though. This is just what they say they're 'going to do'. Everything sounds like fun, but we'll see once it actually starts. The first meeting is this Saturday, though if we're 'training' I don't think we can go, not that I would want to anyway." Lovino scoffed. Feliciano nodded in understanding, then returned to his lunch.

* * *

><p>The final bell rung and Feliciano scurried out of the classroom, eager to get home. As he was walking out, Gilbert caught him and started to talk. They made their way outside, where Lovino met up with his brother, along with Kiku. Feliciano's eyes stopped on a tall blond boy who was approaching.<p>

"Oh look, my brother's here." Gilbert said somewhat confused.

"That's your brother?" Feliciano asked surprised. If Feliciano hadn't known that Gilbert was the older of the two, he wouldn't have guessed. Gilbert's brother was quite tall, with deep blue eyes and slicked back blond hair.

"Hey, Ludwig." Gilbert greeted. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Mom asked me to get you so we can run some errands for her." Ludwig replied.

"I guess while you're here I can introduce you to my friends. Ludwig, this is Feliciano, Lovino, and Kiku. You three, this is my brother Ludwig." Gilbert said.

"Pleased to meet you." Ludwig said kindly.

"Hello." Feliciano replied, giving him a shy wave. Lovino merely grunted.

"Likewise." Kiku said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." Gilbert said. "Bye." He then turned and headed off with his brother.

"He seems nice." Feliciano said.

"I guess. I don't know if I like him very much though." Lovino commented.

"What? Why do you say that?" Feliciano exclaimed.

"He just seems off to me." Lovino said.

"To add to that, he's not normal." Kiku said.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"He has an aura that matches ours. He definitely is a Senshi. I'm not certain whether or not his powers are awakened though." Kiku explained.

"Seriously? Maybe it's common that brothers and sisters of Senshi are also Senshi." Feliciano said. Kiku nodded.

"Most likely. That means we should keep an eye on our siblings and even close relatives." Kiku said. The three said their goodbyes and then parted ways. Feliciano was surprised that they found another Senshi so quickly after Gilbert and Antonio. He was really thankful for Kiku's amazing Ability. Without it, some people would even be dead right now. It made it so much easier to search too.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week came and went, and almost everyone seemed to be joining the new group. Feliciano wasn't really interested, and he knew that with Eduard's training he wouldn't be able to go. It would be easier on him to stay away from clubs like that anyway. Who knew when there would be an emergency.<p>

The last day of school was only a half day, and the only real reason the Vargas brothers (or anyone for that matter) attended was so that they could say goodbye to their friends. The teenagers went from class room to class room giving friends hugs and having that last chat before they leave for the summer. It was a giant hunt to locate anyone in the highschool. Everyone was everywhere, making it hard to find specific people. Fortunately, the Senshi seemed to just follow one another. As soon as one of them found another, they'd join with them and help look for everyone else. Soon they were all together.

"You all ready for the weekend?" Matthew asked.

"Hell yeah! Though I'm a bit mad." Gilbert said. "My brother, Ludwig, gets to go to that youth group. We're going to miss the first meeting, so it would be weird to join later." Gilbert said.

"Well, he can tell you all about it then." Alfred commented.

"Speaking of which, we have some news." Kiku said, lowering his voice. "It turns out your brother is also a Senshi."

"He is? How do you know?" Gilbert said.

"He has this aura that is like ours. You see, we Senshi have this presence that is different than normal people, and with my Ability I can see these presences."

"Awesome." Gilbert responded. Suddenly a voice projected over the intercom, announcing that school was officially over and wishing them all a happy summer. Feliciano felt happy to be finally free from the crowded halls of the school, and he had three months to do almost anything he wanted. The stress of keeping his grades above a B seemed to just lift off his shoulders and float away. He smiled up at the clear blue sky once he reached the outside of the school. At the bottom of the steps, everybody began to part ways.

That night, Feliciano was restless. When he finally made it to sleep, a dream enveloped his mind. Tall skyscrapers reached to the sky, and the streets of the city seemed unnatural, with no people in sight. No wind blew, and as he continued through the barren streets the air around him seemed to get heavier and heavier until he felt like someone was pushing down on his shoulders. He struggled to the edge of the buildings, and looked out to the wide open sky.

In the center was the sun. It shined with its natural light, and calmed Feliciano a bit. The weight pulled off his shoulders for a moment, but suddenly it was there with even more force, as the sun's color changed from bright gold to an eerie black. The sun seemed to glow with a dark red sheen, and from the middle liquid began to pour out into the cobalt sea, tinting it blood red. It now resembled blood more than anything, and it washed over the concrete Feliciano was standing on. It flowed past him, gushing up to his ankles and sticking to his skin like glue. He tried to move away, but it was like he was anchored in place. The world suddenly went dark. A voice echoed in his ear, whispering words that sent shivers down Feliciano's spine.

"_You can't escape."_

Feliciano woke from the nightmare with a start. His blankets were tossed to the floor in a heap, and sweat dripped down his forehead. He subconsciously rubbed his ankles, almost as if he was rubbing off the bloody liquid that had stuck to him in his dream. He realized he was shaking, and scared out of his mind, but then took a deep breath. He knew it was only just a dream, but it felt like so much more. In his tired mind he was having trouble connecting the dots of what the nightmare had meant. Not coming up with anything and concluding it was just the effects of having to fight evil aliens, he went back to sleep. Another thought had crossed his mind while he was trying to calm down. He had this feeling that tomorrow something interesting was going to happen, and it didn't have to do with training.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad I guess. Hey, Ludwig is in there for a bit but I said he would be in there! not for how long though lol. I may still do that halloween special thing (though it would just be a side story, not really a special XD) though, I have to get through one more chapter to be able to do that. Since school is going to be on break in a bit I'll have more time at home, so that means more time to write! Oh yes, and don't worry, Gilbert's Ability will be here soon C: I don't think it will be in the next chapter, but I have something reeeally special planned for him. What do you think his Ability could be?<strong>

**Name: Antonio 'Fernandez' Carriedo**

**Age: 17**

**Ability: Pyrokinesis **

**Ability Description: Can control and create fire with his mind. His Ability also regulates his temperature, keeping him safe in cold weather. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures.**

**Cons: Unusable in rainy weather. **

**Symbol:** ** ϖ Pi, located on the lower left part of his neck behind his jugular vein.**


	17. Chapter 16

**See? I told you all I'd get another out! I had some fun writing this chapter. On a side note, the beach house in this story actually isn't just something I came up with. Nope, it's a real place! It happens to be a beach house owned by our friends, and let me tell you it is awesome ^^ I tried to describe it as best as I could in the last chapter, but it doesn't do the beautiful house justice really. The only big difference is the location, in which there's a waterway out back that's right next to the house and there's no forest. It's interesting though, because there is a marsh with some forest across the water, and we saw some deer eating there once C: Such a wonderful place. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>The late afternoon was hot and dry. Feliciano took shelter beneath the large overpass, its shade providing a nice break from the summer weather. He yawned, still tired from a sleepless night. Usually when he had nightmares he would either confide in his parents or his brother, the latter though would push him away with harsh words about how much of a pansy he was. Last night though, he didn't feel like it was a nightmare he was comfortable with sharing.<p>

Almost everyone else had arrived, the only other missing was Gilbert. After a few impatient minutes of waiting, he appeared at the bottom of the slope.

"Finally, what the heck took you so long?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry I'm late, had some trouble getting out of the house. They were bugging me about not going to that group meeting tonight with my brother." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that you're here, we can get going." Eduard said, climbing aboard his boat. He motioned for the others to follow. Everyone climbed in, and in about thirty minutes, they were standing on the bank of the creek. They each carried a bag of luggage that held their clothes for the weekend. Everyone had used the excuse that they were spending the night at one of the other's house, and it seemed to have worked. Their parents were none the wiser of their real plan.

"You can pick out your rooms now and leave your stuff there. If you need anything, just ask. In about an hour or so we'll start the real training." Eduard said. The teens headed to separate rooms. The two pairs of twin shared rooms with their siblings because there wasn't enough room for each to have different bedrooms. Kiku laid his things on his bed, then moved over to the window to see what the view was like.

His window overlooked the other side of the house, the one not facing the creek. The scenery was quite pretty, with no other houses in sight, not even cars. That's when something began to dawn on him. There was no road leading to the house, and Kiku didn't remember seeing one on his way up. There also wasn't a car parked near the house, or even a basic path that the vehicle could drive on. Kiku supposed Eduard could just travel around on the boat, but usually there was at least a road. Kiku decided to pocket the information and went to meet up with the others. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen on the second floor. Feliciano had taken the liberty of making lunch, which consisted of a variety of subs.

"Lunch is ready!" Feliciano announced, placing the plate of subs on the large table.

"Great, I'm starving!" Alfred exclaimed, snatching one.

"You're always hungry Al." Matthew pointed out.

"You've got a point…" Alfred replied.

"This is really good." Chelsea commented.

"Really? Thanks." Feliciano said.

"You know, I really don't care if everyone else is a part of some club while we're here relaxing, this is pretty cool. You know, just us hanging out." Alfred said.

"Club?" Eduard asked, suddenly very curious.

"Yeah, the one I said my brother is going to. It sounds like a lot of fun, though the first meeting it today, so we wouldn't be able to join." Gilbert explained.

"So what do they do there?" Eduard asked.

"They get together once a month and have beach parties and things like that. Tonight they're just giving out information I think." Antonio said.

"Sounds interesting, what's it called?" Eduard said, taking a sip of water.

"The Deep Coast Youth Group, I believe." Kiku said. Eduard spat out his water, and began coughing.

"I'm sorry but did I hear you correctly? The Deep Coast Youth Group?" Eduard repeated. Kiku nodded. "This isn't good. I was going to tell you after we trained, but I didn't know it had grown this popular." Eduard stood up from the table.

"What are you talking about?" Lovino asked.

"That group isn't what you think it is. It's run by the Rictoro, a way to get more people under their sway. I didn't realize that the first meeting was today either. This means we're going to have to have a change in plans." Eduard said.

"Wait, my brother is there! I can't let him be taken by those aliens." Gilbert stated angrily. Feliciano nodded in agreement.

"There's also the bigger issue that he's also a Senshi." Kiku said. Everybody turned to look at Kiku.

"What? You all need to keep me better informed on this stuff." Eduard said irritated.

"Well, what's important here is that we don't let Ludwig fall into the hands of the Rictoro, not only that but save the teenagers attending tonight's meeting." Matthew said.

"Alright it's settled. How much time do we have before the meeting begins?" Eduard asked. Kiku peered at his watch.

"Roughly an hour and fifteen minutes, it starts at six." Kiku informed him.

"That gives us an hour to get there. I do know that the building where it's held is along the shore, so we can use my boat to get there." Eduard said.

"Wait, how do you know so much about this?" Lovino asked skeptically. Eduard seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"I have my sources. What else do you think I do all day?" Eduard said surely, though Lovino wasn't thoroughly convinced.

"Let's not sit around and wonder how he got the information when we could be heading out to help everyone!" Chelsea said, standing up and throwing her trash away. Everyone quickly followed, and before they knew it, they were back in the boat heading down the coast.

* * *

><p>Ludwig felt a bit awkward as he walked up to the club building. The founders of the group had said that the place was rather new, so they were pretty much the first to use it. Ludwig stared at the facility, which was quite clean to tell the truth.<p>

He wasn't exactly interested in the club itself. Is mother had actually suggested he go so then he could meet new people, and learn to 'lighten up'. Ludwig knew that he was a serious person, but it was the first time hearing from his own mom that he should relax. Really, he just wanted to be left alone, but his mom wasn't going to let that happen.

He entered the building to find a large waiting room that reminded him of the doctor's office. Two people, a woman and man, sat behind a desk, and he guessed that he had to go check in with them. There was a short line leading to the desk, though the rest of the room was crowded with teenagers excitedly chatting. He felt a bit odd, being the only one that didn't have a person to talk to, but he preferred it that way.

Soon enough, he made his way to the front of the line.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"How do you spell that?" He said after a moment of confusion. Ludwig proceeded to spell out his name. After a few seconds of typing, the man told him he was free to go.

About twenty more teenagers showed up, and after they made sure that all were present they began with introductions.

"Hello, and welcome to the Deep Coast Youth Group. Tonight is more of an informational meeting," Said the man that Ludwig had talked to. "After we talk about what we're going to be doing this summer, we'll be running a survey. We need each of you to answer some questions, so that we can better understand the interests of your generation. Now, our group is completely new, and this will be its first year…"

* * *

><p>"How long till we're there?" Gilbert asked, nervous about the amount of time they had to save his brother.<p>

"Not long. See that large building there that's right next to the docks?" Eduard asked.

"The one with the courtyard?" Matthew asked, squinting his eyes to try and see off into the distance.

"That's the one." Eduard confirmed.

"So what's the plan?" Alfred asked.

"I can try to take out their security cameras, that will at least keep us from being noticed." Kiku said.

"How are you going to do that?" Chelsea asked. Kiku held up his wrist, displaying his watch.

"This does more then tell time you know. With this, I can simply hook it up to one of the cameras and send a signal to all of them that will shut them down. Just getting it attached to one will be difficult." He explained.

"Someone will have to distract security then." Lovino said.

"Alright, Matthew, you use your Ability to take out the power," Eduard said. "That should make it easy to get in there without being detected. Though, I'm afraid their machines that they use are run separately, so everyone is still in danger. Everyone else, we need to take down that place. The facility they're using was specifically made to transfer Rictoro to human vessels. That means it doesn't matter if we destroy the place. First though, Ludwig is top priority, Look for him first, get rid of the place later. With the cameras down, and the power out, the authorities won't know who did it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so since we've answered all of the questions, we'll start the survey. We're going in ABC order, so wait and listen for your name to be called." The woman said. She began calling out a list of names that began with 'A'. Ludwig didn't have to wait very long for his name to be called. He stood up and joined a few other people with 'B' names.<p>

"Right this way, please follow me." The lady said. They followed her down the narrow hallways and went pretty far into the building before she stopped. "Alright, everyone gets one room, so pick a door and go ahead inside." Ludwig felt strange, like he should turn around now. He felt that if he kept going something bad would happen. He hesitated for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" The woman asked.

"No, sorry." Ludwig said. The lady gave him a wide grin that seemed scarier than it was cheerful. Swallowing, he walked down the hall and went to an available door. Slowly, he turned the knob, and walked into a dimly lit room. He closed the door, and before he could make a move, a sack was thrown over his head and his sight went dark.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's set our plan into motion. Let's get going guys." Eduard commanded, hopping out of the boat. Everyone followed.<p>

"Wait, what are you going to be doing Eduard?" Feliciano asked.

"I'll be helping you guys look for Ludwig." He replied. "We need to get him out of there quick." The group entered the building and was greeted by the busy waiting room. Teenagers were everywhere, and the group quickly started to look for Gilbert's brother, but concluded he was not in the waiting room.

"Shit! He's not here! That means he's probably already on his way to a machine or already there." Gilbert exclaimed.

"Matthew!" Eduard said.

"On it." Matthew replied. He snuck over to one of the outlets on the wall. Alfred, Antonio, and Chelsea stood in front of him so nobody could see him using his Ability. The next second, the lights flashed brightly and then shattered. Kids screamed, shocked by the sudden power outage.

"What happened?"

"Who turned off the lights?"

"What the hell is going on?" It was utter chaos, but the Senshi took their chance.

"Go go go!" Alfred said. The group headed for the door that lead farther into the facility.

"Everyone, split up into groups. We'll be able to move faster if we do that." Eduard said. They took off down the halls, peering quickly into every room they came across. _Ludwig, where are you?_ Gilbert though, his mind racing. As he passed more windows that didn't hold his brother, he felt his gut clenching tighter and tighter. _What if we're too late?_

* * *

><p>Ludwig struggled under the people's grips, but they were too strong. <em>Why the hell did they attack me? I knew I had a bad feeling about this! <em>Ludwig was tossed onto something hard and flat, and he felt his wrists and ankles being restrained to whatever he was laying on. The bag covering his face was removed, and he was forced to squint his eyes under the bright light of whatever machine was above him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me out!" He yelled. The men standing above him didn't listen, they just continued to operate whatever he was sitting under.

"Please remove his shirt for me." One of the men said. Ludwig's eyes widened. _What are they going to do to me? _He struggled, trying to break free, but he knew it was no use. One of the other men took out a pair of scissors and sliced open his shirt, revealing his chest.

"Oh! Look at this!" The assistant with the scissors exclaimed. The other walked over, and looked at Ludwig.

"Very interesting. Actually, this is fantastic. I could get a promotion if they find out I've captured one of _them._ Imagine!" _One of _them? _What is he talking about?_

"The other intruders were said to have a symbol similar to this one." Said the one with the scissors. Ludwig's eyes widened again in realization. _There are others? Wait a second, that's it! Please, let this work…_ Suddenly, the lights went out in a flash. The only lights left to keep the room visible were the lights from the machine. Ludwig thanked whoever or whatever caused the blackout for distracting the two men for a moment, and began to focus.

"Whatever, our mechanism is still on. The others will deal with the power.. For now, we have some important business to perform. Is it ready?" The boss asked.

"Yes." The other replied.

"Good." The machine above Ludwig began to lower down, and his mind began racing faster. _Come on, work! Work! _He shut his eyes tight, when suddenly he felt a large pull in his gut. The next second, he could hear a large BANG and the sound of metal screeching. He could hear the two men scream, and he opened his eyes to see that the room was even darker than before, the only light coming from sparks that were jumping off the now shredded machine. The two men were tossed across the room, and were slowly standing up. Ludwig tried his best to peer behind him and his eyes widened at what he saw.

A giant, jagged, stone, similar to a stalagmite, had shot up and ripped a hole straight through the machine. _I did this? I've never been able to move something so big before, usually only sand and smaller rocks…_ He was happy though; he had at least saved himself from whatever that equipment was going to do to him. He looked back to the two men, who had now stood up.

"Damn it, you little brat." The boss growled. The two men started to walk forward, and Ludwig was shocked when they started to change form. Their bodies were covered with coarse hair, and they grew long dog-like snouts. Their whole head was that of a wolf, while they kept a humanoid figure. They came closer, and Ludwig reached for that gut feeling once again. He tried his best and focused, and suddenly two columns of stone grew from the ground and slammed into the wolf-men. They roared in pain and anger, and tried to break free of the rock, but it was too tight.

Ludwig felt like the whole room was getting hotter, and that was when he noticed that it was brighter than before also. He turned his head to see that a flickering fire had started, and smoke was already beginning to fill the room. _A spark must have caught on something. _He tried to get off of the table, but then remembered his hands and feet were restrained. He began coughing as the fire started to grow. "Somebody, help!"

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear that bang?" Matthew asked. Everybody in the hall, which consisted of Eduard, Feliciano, Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthew, stopped.<p>

"Yeah, I think it might be him!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I think it came from the next hall over. Let's hurry!" Feliciano yelled. They raced down the dark passage and turned the corner. A few seconds later, there was a second loud crash, and the group turned down the next hall, knowing it came from one of those rooms. They heard a muffled scream, and Gilbert lead the way to one of the rooms. Inside they could see something bright, and without hesitation they burst open the door.

Strapped to a table was Ludwig. To their surprise, not only was there a giant rock piercing the transfer machine, there was also two pillars pinning two Rictoro to the wall. A wall of fire had risen up behind Ludwig, who was struggling underneath the restraints.

"Gilbert? What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Saving your ass, that's what!" He replied. Gilbert ran to Ludwig's side and started to pull on the metal bars. "Somebody help me get him out!" The others hurried after him.

"They're metal, they're not going to be easy to break." Matthew said.

"You obviously haven't met me then!" Alfred cheered. He grabbed hold of the metal and easily bent it until it came apart. He then did the same with the ones over Ludwig's feet. Ludwig sat there for a few moments wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" He asked, rubbing his red wrists.

"We don't have time for questions, we need to get out of here." Eduard said. They nodded.

"Wait a second," Said a growling voice. They each turned their heads to see that the boss Rictoro was speaking. "I-I know you!" He pointed to Eduard. "You're Eduard. My boss has told us lots about you, traitor." Eduard's eyes went wide.

"Eduard, what is he talking about?" Felciano asked.

"You're lucky we can't move right now, or I'd rip out your throat for the treason you're committing right now." He sneered. Eduard glared at the Rictoro, then turned away.

"Come on, we have to go." He said. Confusion had now spread throughout the group, and they were left to wonder. _Is Eduard hiding something? _Feliciano asked in his mind. They raced through the building, and as they turned down a hall, they found the other group coming towards them.

"Oh great, you found him. Now can we get the hell out of here?" Lovino said. Eduard nodded.

"Antonio, if you could, leave a gift for the Rictoro." Eduard said smiling. Antonio understood what he meant, and as they ran through the building towards the exit, he started a fire throughout the halls. There was no way the building could be saved. A back exit sat at the end of the hall, and they took it. The exit lead into the courtyard, which was empty. Quickly, they made it to the boat, and took off towards the house.

"Could someone _please _explain to me what just happened back there?" Ludwig asked. The others stared at each other awkwardly, then Feliciano decided to speak up. He began to explain what exactly was going on, and what just happened to him. Ludwig listened, though he seemed a bit skeptical.

"If I didn't go through what I just went through, I would say you all were insane." Ludwig said. "I never thought I would be saved by my brother either." Gilbert glared at him.

"So that's the thanks you give us?" He said.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Anyway, we should introduce ourselves…" Feliciano said. Everyone took turns to say their name and to describe or display their Ability, then it came to Ludwig.

"You see, when you approached us during school, Kiku already knew that you were one of us. He said that your Ability had already been discovered." Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded.

"It's true. When I was a kid I found out that I had this weird power to control rocks and things like that. It used to only be small things though, I had never moved anything so large before tonight. When I got my power, I also got this mark." He pointed to a black symbol on his abdomen, a ϕ.

"So that means in the prophecy Feliciano found he's the one of clay." Kiku said.

"It makes sense." Chelsea commented. The chat quieted down, but there was one thing that Feliciano remembered that was unanswered.

"Eduard, what _did _that Rictoro mean by what he said?" Feliciano's question caught Eduard off guard. He could hear him sigh, like he knew there was no way around answering.

"Listen, there is one thing I've been keeping from you, and I guess it's about time I came out with it." Eduard said. "I'll explain once we're inside the house." He left it at that and nobody wanted to pry any further.

"Well, we got a few good things out of tonight. We saved Ludwig and not to mention a ton of other teenagers from being controlled. We destroyed a building with a great number of transfer machines, and we have a new member." Alfred said optimistically. Lovino nodded.

"Right, only six more to go."

* * *

><p><strong>It seemed longer on my word processor... Will have to work on that. Anyway, we now know what Ludwig's Ability is! I bet you all really, REALLY want to know what Gilbert's is. I sort of needed to wait this long because there were a few 'circumstances' that I had in mind for Gilbert. Also, Eduard is hiding something! What could it be? You will find out in the next chapter. And since I don't feel like typing up Ludwig's bio, here is an alternative infiltration scene! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what do we have at our disposal?" The group was outside the doors of the building, planning their strategy.<p>

"Aside from our Abilities? Nothing." Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. I'll go in first, cause a distraction. Gilbert, you follow shortly after and help me out. Everyone else, come in after Gilbert is in and skirt the perimeter of the room. Then, make a break for it down further into the building. If anyone tried to stop you, just keep going. If Rictoro confront you, take them away from any civilians. Take care of them and keep looking for Ludwig. We need to get there fast, or else you know what will happen. I think it's a pretty good plan. Kiku, can you tell me the chance we'll have of not being confronted while in there?"

"Yeah give me a second…" He messed with a few buttons on his watch. "I'm getting 32.33, repeating of course, percent chance."

"Well, that's at least better than the time we infiltrated the base. Well everyone-." Eduard started to say.

"Alright, enough talkin', let's do this! GILBEEEEEERT !" Gilbert yelled, charging straight into the lobby and leaving everyone behind.

"Oh my God he just ran in." Eduard said, shocked. "Oh jeez, oh jeez, stick to the plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>I knew this would be kinda too weird to put in the actual chapter so i put it in here XD If you don't know what this was based off of, go onto youtube and type in Leeroy Jenkins. Click on the first video C: You have to wait for it though, it's so funny. For all you people who got my joke, yay :D Well, seeya all next time! <strong>


	18. Author's Note 2

Okay, so you're probably wondering why the heck it's taking me so long to write the next chapter... I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about how long it's taking, but I have a few somewhat good reasons:

My December was jam packed. My family took a trip to Rome, Italy to visit my sister who was there studying abroad. (and it was amazing btw) Almost as soon as I got home though I had to go to Pennsylvania to visit relatives. A lot of the rest of my break was packed because I wasn't really home much, and I had to catch up on a lot of school work.

Currently I am trying to handle a few projects. One is a costume I'm helping to build for this year's Katsucon down in Washington DC. It's in mid February, but the cosplay isn't even close to finished. We're getting there veeeeery diligently. Also, I have to work on a comic entry to a group on Deviantart, which has a deadline in March. Balancing these things and school work isn't easy, and then there are just times when I really need time for myself.

Last one, the usual time I type up these chapters is at night. Lately I've found myself much more tired at night, and I'm trying to keep myself from staying up too late. I think school just drains most of the life from me -_-

Anyway, enough with the excuses. I am happy to inform you that the next chapter is about half way done and is currently over 3000 words. Maybe I'll break my record for my longest chapter. Also, I'd like to take this time to address a few things about my story and such. The first is about the Q and A. I remembered that you can't review a chapter twice, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Even if you think they might be stupid, I don't mind XD. All of them will be answered in the special chapter I'll be making. Though, there is one question I would like to answer now.

Somebody asked whether or not there will be romance in this fic. After thinking for a while, I decided this fiction will not have romance. Why? To tell the truth, I don't like writing for it, and it's very hard to please fans of a series where there are so many pairings. Another thing is, yaoi isn't very appealing to me. I don't mind snuggling and a kiss or too (it's actually pretty cute) but there's just some stuff out there that just…. Doesn't need to be discussed. If I did include any romance, than it would be very toned down, because that isn't the main focus of my story. I'd rather focus on keeping my plot nice and developed and work more on the characters.

One more thing before I end this author's note. This has to do with Italy/Feli. I do have a reason for him being OOC. In my opinion, if Hetalia were to actually have a serious plot line (Ha, hilarious right?) he wouldn't be so timid. Is fear is actually very un-human, and if you think about it, to be able to face war he has to have some sort of courage within himself. Also, this is a very AU story, so I think tweaking the characters a bit to fit the story is fine. I'm going to try to get him to be more in character in the future, so if he starts acting a bit more like himself, you know why. (actually, it's ironic because the northern Italians are much ruder than the southerners, who are actually very kind people… Imagine, a nice Romano… O_o) So, I'm going to leave off here. I hope to have the real chapter up in the next few weeks. I have the plot all down, it's just getting the time to write it… Ciao!


	19. Chapter 17

**IT LIVES. Hello everyone! I finally got done this chapter *sighs in relief* finally we can move on. So, after much delay, enjoy an extra long chapter just for you guys ;) **

* * *

><p>"So what is it you need to explain to us?" Kiku asked. They were all inside, sitting at a round table on the second floor. They were all extremely curious to hear what Eduard had to say. For the ones who were there, they felt like they knew what was going on, but none of them wanted to believe their suspicions. Eduard sighed and began to talk.<p>

"You see, there is something I've been keeping from all of you. I'm actually not a human, I am a Rictoro myself." There were a few shocked faces among the group, and they began exchanging glances.

"Wait a second, so you were with them the whole time?" Lovino accused him. Eduard shook his head.

"The entire race isn't evil you know. Let me explain." Eduard said. "We, being my family and I, used to live on our home planet, Ricten. It's very technologically advanced, and used to be peaceful. Unfortunately though, once we reached the age where we could travel to the far reaches of space, our leader thought it would be a good idea to enforce our power over other planets also. We began conquering other civilizations. Most didn't agree with this new rule, but they had to obey it. If they didn't they would be destroyed immediately. Fearing the worst, my mother, father, two brothers, Torris and Raivis, and I fled to a safe planet, one that we thought hadn't been discovered yet."

"We came here in hope we could escape the violence of our world, and it worked. We built this house away from the cities, so that it wouldn't be found easily. It's been refurbished over the years, as you can see. We knew that there were others here, and that more were on their way, we just didn't know when. It was peaceful for a time, but then, we were discovered. Fortunately it wasn't near our home, so they didn't find where we were actually hiding. But, they still found us. They took away my family, I was lucky enough to escape. They killed my mother and father, but I know my brothers are still alive. The enemy said they saw some sort of potential in them, and last I heard they became lieutenants."

"I've lived here since then, and have tried to come up with some way of getting my revenge for what they did to those other planets and my family. It wasn't until I found this small diary that I actually had an idea. It was in a very old house, had to be pre American Revolution, the diary even older. It had that same prophecy that Feliciano found, and also a bit more information that described the Rictoro race in great detail. Sadly, I don't have the book anymore because it's become so deteriorated, and the writing is illegible. I had to get rid of it. There wasn't much else in it anyway, nothing more than we know now. Well, that's basically my story, any questions?" He ended with an awkward smile.

Everyone just stared for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Everything seemed so crazy, even for what they had gone through.

"So, could you give us any more info on what we're dealing with? Like who is the one in charge anyway?" Gilbert asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually, even I don't know the answer to that question. Not many Rictoro actually know what our leader looks like, who he is, or even his name. We just know that he has all the authority. I can tell you more about us though. Alright, to begin with, I should probably explain more about what a Rictoro really _is _so you all understand a little easier. We are a race that really doesn't have a solid body, we're more like ghosts, or spirits. We also are immortal in a way, as in we don't age, however we can be killed. We discovered that on planets other than our own we can't live without a solid body, it's something about the air or something like that, I didn't really pay too much attention to the explanation. So, to live on other planets we take control of the bodies of the creatures that live on it."

"Once we're in the creature, the body will stop aging, and become immortal also. The more willpower the creature has, the harder it is to overcome. That's why a lot of Rictoro take over animals when they come to Earth. Another reason they take over animals is because when they shift bodies, they take traits of the last creature with them."

"So they can move from body to body?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, and when they leave a body, usually it will die. Now, there have been a few rare occasions where the soul of the body the Rictoro left will come back and the person can keep on living, but this does not happen very often. I think I've only heard of it once or twice. Are you all keeping up or should I slow down a bit?" Eduard asked.

"No, you're fine." Kiku said.

"Easy for you to say." Alfred muttered.

"So, can you tell us anything about the generals and how the system of leadership works?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, first there's the overall leader, who has command of everything. Under him are the generals, who are spread out over the country, one of which is also the lieutenant to the overall leader. They each have one lieutenant, two of which as I told you earlier are my brothers. I don't know what happened to Adnand's when you infiltrated the first base. I can only imagine he was dealt with after what happened. After the lieutenants, there's pretty much everyone else. As for the generals themselves, I doubt any of them are the same. I knew about Adnand, but didn't know whether he was still a general until that night. I can honestly say I don't know that Yong Soo kid." Eduard explained.

"So how exactly did you know that the youth group was run by the Rictoro?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, I found this pamphlet about the group, lucky I stumbled upon it too. It says that one of the directors was Raivis Galante. It was too coincidental that he had the exact same name as my brother. Not many Americans have that sort of name."

After he stopped, a heavy, silent air hung around everyone. Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. The awkward silence was unbearable, but he didn't want to be the one to break it. Eduard shifted forward in his chair, and a few people flinched at the sudden movement. His chair squeaked with the quick shift in weight, and the sound seemed to vibrate and bounce off the walls. Finally, he decided to break the awful silence.

"What? Do you all still not trust me?" Eduard asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't say that… I mean you _have _been leading us through this whole thing." Chelsea said.

"I think what we mean is that it's just a bit awkward to know that we're now working with someone who could be considered an enemy." Matthew stated.

"I think we'll get used to it though. Besides, why would you come seek us out in the first place and have us cause so much damage if you were against us?" Feliciano said.

"Yeah, it would be stupid to go to all this trouble just to turn against us. If he wanted to help take over the world, he wouldn't have asked Feliciano to start looking for us." Alfred said. Eduard smiled, happy that everyone was starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Thanks guys. Well, I think that's enough for one night. I think it's time we all got some rest. We have a big day of training ahead of us tomorrow." Eduard said, standing up and stretching. Feliciano yawned, watching the others each get up and head off to their bed rooms. Though it was still rather early, everyone was tired from the intense night. He stood up and walked to one of the rooms across the floor where he and his brother would be sleeping. Saying goodnight to everyone, he stepped into his room and after getting changed he slipped under the covers of his bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Feliciano was awoken to the sound of knocking. He rolled over onto his back a blinked his eyes open.<p>

"Time to get up! Big day today!" Eduard called from outside. Feliciano squinted his eyes, letting them adjust to the fresh morning light that streamed through the window. Birds could be heard singing songs outside. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then looked over to his brother who was grumbling about getting up so early. Lovino rolled over to look at the digital clock sitting on the dresser.

"It's only 8 AM," He moaned, rolling back over. Feliciano sighed and stood up a bit wobbly from sleep. He decided bothering his brother wasn't the best idea at the moment. Maybe he'd get someone else to do it. He didn't feel like being killed today. The smell of batter and syrup hung in the air, and Feliciano's mouth watered with hunger. He noticed that Matthew, Ludwig, and Chelsea were already at the table and assumed the rest were like his brother, trying to catch a few more minutes of rest.

"Good morning Feliciano." Matthew said, stabbing a piece of pancake that was set on his plate with his fork.

"Good morning. Those look good." Feliciano commented, pointing to the pancakes.

"They are." Chelsea smiled. Feliciano sat down next to Ludwig, then grabbed a plate and began eating his own. About ten minutes later, a sleepy Alfred shuffled onto the landing of the stair case and made his way across the floor. He slumped in a seat next to Chelsea and only when he started eating did he actually look awake. The small group chatted for a bit, waiting for the others to get up, which they soon did. The last to arrive was Gilbert, though he seemed livelier than the others who had just made it, especially Lovino.

"Alright, when you all are done eating, meet me out in the back yard." Eduard said. Feliciano decided to follow him down along with Chelsea, Matthew, Ludwig, Kiku, and Alfred. Eduard slid the glass door open and led the five outside. There, various equipment, which Feliciano couldn't even begin to imagine what they do, was set up. He refrained from touching any of them, afraid that something bad might happen.

The other three soon appeared in the doorway, and Alfred called for them to hurry up because he was getting bored. Once everyone was there, Eduard began talking.

"Alright, today we're going to begin training. The first thing I'd like to do is test what your limits to your Abilities are and see what other traits they include. To help, I have these wrist watches." He pointed to a table with nine watches and a laptop computer sitting on top. Each was rather wide for a watch, about the size of an average hand. "The watch is designed to evaluate a person's specific skills and their health. I kept these from back when I was younger. Since then they've had a few upgrades." He said. "We're basically going to run a few tests I've set up here. Then we're going to have a team competition. I'll explain that later. For now, everyone grab one of the watches."

They did as he instructed and moved to the table to pick one of them up. Feliciano looked his over, and noticed a small metal circle on the back with four tiny prongs. He looked at them skeptically, then decided to ask Eduard about them.

"What is this little thing on the back of it for?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh, those are what monitor your body. They don't hurt that much, just a small prick. After that, you'll barely notice it's there." Eduard explained. Feliciano felt a bit reluctant to put on the watch now. He didn't want to have the pain that came with it.

"Owch!" Alfred exclaimed, wincing as he strapped the watch around his wrist. The rest were doing the same, so Feliciano took a deep a breath and clenched his teeth together. He pressed the back end of the watch to the top of his wrist and yelped once the pain hit him. After a few seconds though, Feliciano began to relax. _Well, that wasn't so bad. It was only a prick. _He thought.

Eduard stood over the computer, typed a few things then clicked the mouse a few times. After a few seconds he looked up with a smile. "Alright, we're all set to go now. Everyone's signal has appeared on the monitor. Sadly, we're going to have to do these tests one at a time so I can store all the data correctly. So let's start with Feliciano, since he was the first Senshi, then we'll go in order." He came around the table to face the group.

"First, we'll start with your creation Ability, and we probably won't practice the other one, since no one is really injured. Let's see… How about we test how much you can make at a time? Let's keep it simple, so I'd say just make a square block." Eduard instructed. Feliciano nodded and began to draw. About ten cubes in, he knew that this was going to take a while. _What if I could make more than one at the same time? _Eager to find out, he thought of a number in his head, which happened to be fifty. When the last stroke was drawn, he was surprised to find that fifty cubes had materialized.

"Woah, wasn't expecting that." Alfred said. Feliciano jumped, forgetting that everyone was watching him while he was testing his Ability. He now made the cubes by the hundreds, but found that with each new one he was growing more and more tired. After over at least two thousand were made, his Ability left him too tired to focus on creating anything else.

"I don't think I can continue." Feliciano huffed. Eduard nodded. He moved over to the computer and clicked the mouse once. "While you're resting let's move on." He turned towards Lovino who sighed at having to actually do something.

"So what is it I have to do?" He asked.

"Yours is pretty simple. All I want you to do is run. Let's see what your highest speed is. Once you can't go faster, start to head back here." Eduard said. Lovino smiled at his somewhat easy task, and everyone watched as he sped off into the trees, only leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Eduard stared at the laptop screen, watching as Lovino's rate increased steadily. After a few seconds it started to level out, until it stopped increasing altogether. There was a rush of wind and suddenly Lovino was before them once more.

"So how'd I do?" He asked, breathing deeply. Eduard clicked the mouse a few times and then looked up.

"You reached about six hundred miles per hour. You know that's almost the speed of sound right?" Eduard asked. Lovino whistled, surprised with his own speed.

"I didn't think I was running _that _fast. I wonder if I could go faster." He grinned.

"It's possible." Eduard said. He looked around until he spotted Kiku. "Kiku, yours is next. It's quite simple. I'm going to toss this ball through the air. I want you to tell me what the arc is and the velocity. I'm going to use a camera," he pointed to a tripod set up off to the side of the table, "to get the exact numbers. We'll see how accurate you are." Eduard moved the tripod over into a more open area and pressed the record button. He then stood off to the side with a small tennis ball, and waited for Kiku to be ready.

"Okay." Kiku said, nodding to Eduard to begin. The blond tossed the ball through the air, and Kiku followed it with his eyes. In his mind, it felt like every motion was being measured, every detail was taken in. The ball hit the ground with a thump, and everything was quiet for a few moments. "I came up with the angle of the arc being about one hundred twenty five degrees, and the velocity was two miles per hour." Kiku said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Eduard walked over to the computer and clicked the mouse a few times. "Wow, you were almost dead on. The angle was one hundred twenty three degrees and the velocity was two point five. Amazing, Kiku." Eduard appraised him. He clicked the mouse again and then focused on the group.

"Alright, next is Chelsea. Let's see how much water you can control first." He took her down to the creek in front of the house where she would get a decent amount of water to use. She spread her hands out in front of her and focused on the water. It began to rise from the stream, and she had about two hundred pounds of liquid in the air before the weight was too much for her and she had to let it drop. It came down with a large splash, successfully spraying the two with water.

"Impressive, now let's get a bit more complicated. Do you think you can take water from other places that aren't so direct, like a plant maybe?" Eduard asked. Chelsea thought for a moment, staring off to the side.

"Maybe, but it's going to take a big effort, from what I can assume at least." She replied. Eduard nodded.

"Whenever you're ready give it a shot." Chelsea looked around the area until her eyes set on a small dandelion innocently swaying in the slight breeze. Focusing all her attention and will, she strained herself to release the water from inside. The plant began to bend and skew oddly under her power, but it didn't show any signs of giving in. After a few seconds she stopped trying, her head hurting from so much concentration.

"I guess it will take more practice. You should rest though. It wouldn't be good to over work yourself at the moment." Eduard said. They returned to the others, and Eduard motioned for Alfred to come closer. "Follow me." He took him over to where a cars of various sizes sat. He stopped at a blue one near the front of the line. "These are the heaviest cars I could find around here. Don't really know their type, but the heaviest weighed close to five tons." Alfred silently mouthed 'wow' and looked from the blue car over to his friends standing behind him and back to Eduard.

"So how much does this one weigh?" Alfred asked.

"This is the heaviest, the five tons. If you don't lift this, then we'll go to the next size down. If we did it the opposite way, you would get tired before you reached your maximum. So, let's start with the heaviest." Eduard said. Alfred clenched his teeth together and squatted down towards the bottom of the car. He placed his hands underneath and pushed upward, hoping he had it in him to lift such a hefty thing. The car began to budge, and Alfred pushed himself harder, trying to get the load off the ground. He felt it rise a bit, and noticed it had gone about an inch. Alfred smiled and tried harder, but the vehicle was just too heavy. He dropped it to the ground, and rubbed his sore muscles.

"Owch, my hands hurt. I think we should try the next one down." Alfred suggested. Eduard lead him to another car, this time a bright, cherry red. Alfred didn't even bother asking what the weight was, he simply repeated the process from last time. This time around it was much easier for him, and before he knew it the car was above his head and in the air. He dropped it to the ground resulting in a loud thud.

"You'll be happy to know you just lifted over four thousand pounds." Eduard smiled. Alfred's face lit up in happiness.

"Oh yeah! Look who's awesome!" Alfred cheered.

"Yeah, but not _nearly _as awesome as I am!" Gilbert responded. Alfred stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Well guess who actually knows his Ability?" He smirked. Gilbert glared at him. Alfred clapped once in happiness, and he was shocked at the surprise he got. Everyone covered their ears as a high pitched wave of sound struck them, and left them a bit dizzy.

"Ah God, what the hell was that?" Lovino yelled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm so strong my claps somehow became super powerful." Alfred said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, from now on watch it." Gilbert commented, poking Alfred hard in the chest. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know that would happen."

"Can we just continue please?" Ludwig butt in.

"Right, let's move on. Matthew! You're up." Eduard said, changing topic. "I'm going to name a form of weather and you try to make it happen. Though, let's keep it in this area."

"Alright, I guess I'll try." Matthew said.

"Let's begin. Try rain." Eduard said, starting simple. Matthew closed his eyes and focused. He thought of the tiny droplets falling from the sky, and felt a strange sensation run through his body. The sky above them became a cloudy grey, and soon they felt rain drops begin to fall. After it started to become heavier, Eduard called it off. Matthew broke his concentration and the clouds began to move away, slowing the rain to a stop. "Okay, I wonder, can you change the wind?" Eduard asked.

Matthew regained his focus, and this time he thought of the windiest days. A strong gust suddenly blew through, swishing their hair and clothes back and forth. "That's enough!" Eduard yelled over the roaring wind. Matthew calmed it, and everyone began combing through their hair to tidy it up. Chelsea put on a scowl as she struggled to break up the knots that had formed. Matthew looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it so strong." He said, the others straining to hear him as he lowered his voice to softer than usual. Eduard sighed.

"It's alright. You'll have to work on controlling your Ability. It could be very dangerous if you tried making a storm. Who knows what would happen. I'm not going to risk the danger for now, so let's continue on to the second part of your Ability. How strong and controlled can you make our lightning? Let's aim for something specific…" He looked around the area, his face lighting up when he spotted a target. "See that lone tree?" He asked, pointing to a tree that was a bit of a distance from the rest. "Aim for it, and try first to see if you can hit it without making it explode. If you can do that, then try to blow it up with as much force as you can. Feliciano could see a few of his friends (mostly Gilbert) smiling at the thought of blowing something up today.

Matthew held up his right arm and pointed his fingers straight at the tree. He closed on eye to get a better view, and then focused a small spark to his fingertips. He added a bit more power, and then let it build a bit. Once he thought the current was strong enough, he let the electricity loose. It shot straight for the tree, and once there it collided with a sounding BOOM. Matthew thought he had failed, but he was shocked to find the tree still in one piece, but with a bullet sized hole straight through the trunk. The area around it was a burnt brown, and splinters were peeling off the trunk.

"DUDE, I wish I could make freaken lasers with my mind!" Gilbert exclaimed, staring at the perfectly round hole.

"I know right? Why did my brother get the cool Ability?" Alfred asked. Matthew blushed, not sure whether he should say thank you or not.

"That was beyond what I was expecting." Eduard complimented. "Want to blow it up now?" He asked. Matthew smiled, and took aim at the tree again. This time he focused as much power as he could into his fingertips, and then released it all in one blast. The electricity hit the tree like a cannon, and it instantly blew to pieces under the force of Matthew's attack.

"That, was AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled.

"Could he do that again?" Antonio asked.

"I don't think it's very good to keep abusing trees like this." Eduard chuckled. "Well, we're almost done with our tests. Just Antonio and Ludwig left."

"What about me?" Gilbert asked, upset about being left out.

"Don't worry, you can take part in the next thing we're doing." Eduard said. Gilbert crossed his arms, pouting. He cursed his stupid luck that he got the vague Ability that no one could figure out. "Antonio, this may sound weird but trust me, I know what I'm saying. I pretty much want you to set yourself on fire."

"Okay! Wait… What?" Antonio as well as the others looked perplexed.

"We're going to see how high of temperatures you can withstand with your fire." Eduard explained. Antonio mouthed the word 'oh' as he finally understood. "So, whenever you're ready you can start."

Antonio shook his arms and legs out a little. He then held his hands out to his sides and lit two flames in his palms. He focused on making them hotter rather than bigger, and as the heat increased he didn't feel very different.

"How do you feel?" Eduard asked.

"Perfectly fine." He replied.

"Well, if you were completely normal your hand would be fried. You've reached about three hundred degrees." Eduard said. "Can you keep going?"

"I think I could keep going, but I don't know if I can make my fire much hotter. It's becoming difficult." Eduard watched as the temperature slowly increased. It then started to settle as Antonio became exhausted. It stopped at about three hundred seventy. Antonio diminished the flames and wiped sweat from his brow. "How'd I do?" He asked.

"Three hundred seventy degrees Fahrenheit." He replied. Antonio smiled, happy with his results. "Last but not least, Ludwig." Eduard said. Ludwig nodded and moved into the open area.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Let's see how much you can move. That's it pretty much." Eduard said. Ludwig prepared himself, then focused in on the pulling feeling he had felt last night. He settled himself lower, and created a stronger stance. Using his hands as a sort of guide, he thrust them forward, shifting a large slab of earth. He concentrated on how much he could pull from the ground until he couldn't move anymore. In the end, a large mound of rock and dirt had been created.

"Okay, I have your data recorded. It's hard to tell right now exactly how much you pushed. I'll have the answers after the computer stores and sorts through all of the information. Alright! Now that we're done with the boring part, let's move on to something more interesting." Eduard said, smiling.

"What is it?" Feliciano asked, eager to have some fun. The others looked at Eduard with curious eyes.

"We're going to play a game. It's a bit like capture the flag." He explained. Feliciano smiled, bouncing a little from excitement. Lovino glared at him in annoyance. "I placed six flags out in the forest within an area of five hundred yards. You have to find at least one and bring it back before your opponents. Using your Ability in any way is allowed. Please, try to not injure anyone too badly."

"Can we hide the flag if we find it?" Antonio asked.

"You won't be able to. Trust me, they kind of stand out."

"Wait, you said to take back _at least _one. Does that mean if we find another we can take it also?" Lovino asked. Eduard nodded.

"You can also steal an opponent's. Anyone who returns without a flag loses. Last one to come back has to do the dishes." Eduard smirked. They began to really take this seriously now that there was a punishment. Everyone knew it was a lot to clean up for ten people, and then there was Alfred who sometimes ate for four. They all put their game faces on (which in Feliciano's case was a slight worried look) and stood ready to go.

"Hold on a second, I'm at a clear disadvantage here! Can I get a head start or something?" Gilbert pleaded. Eduard thought for a second.

"Nope, you have to do this yourself. Maybe you can find out your Ability this way." Eduard decided.

"You're an evil man, I hope you know that." Gilbert growled. Eduard merely smiled.

"Any more questions?" He asked. Nobody spoke up, so he continued. "You have thirty minutes. The boundaries are the stream to our right, the marsh to the front about five hundred yards away, and the meadow to the left also about five hundred yards away. Also, in case of emergency, your watches have a walkie-talkie. You should be able to reach me through it. Well, have fun!" He said, and everyone raced off into the forest, Lovino obviously in the lead. Once he reached the inside of the woods though he had to slow down. Just too many obstacles barring the way. They each fanned out, really not wanting to get too close to one another.

Feliciano hurried along, his hands held close to his chest in almost a protective fashion from all of the plants. He only moved them when a branch or stray vine got in his way so he could move it out of his path. He headed left, and decided that he might have a better chance if he stuck to the outer edge of the field along the meadow. If the flag was around there, he could grab it and get back to the start without anyone knowing. His plan was working, until he spotted Alfred.

Feliciano jumped about three feet when he spotted the blond. He quickly got out of sight, not wanting to be noticed. Alfred luckily was oblivious to Feliciano's presence and kept walking straight ahead. Feliciano sighed in relief once Alfred had moved away.

He traveled left, and finally he reached the edge of the game field. He kept heading what he believed to be north until he saw something in the distance off to his right. Curious, he turned and walked towards it. He stared at the thing and finally understood why exactly it would be easy to notice the flags.

It quite literally was an actual flag. The large banner was attached to a six-foot long pole and sat high in a tree. It was a blank, bright white and Feliciano knew it would be no easy feat trying to return without someone noticing him. There was also another issue.

The tree that was chosen was rather tall, and there weren't really any low hanging limbs. _How did Eduard get it up then? _Feliciano was left confused. He wasn't very good at puzzles like this either. _Oh wait! I should just use my Ability! _ Feliciano mentally hit himself for not thinking of it earlier. He drew a coil of rope that would be long enough to reach the flag then tied it to a stone. He swung the rope with the rock tied to the end, then flung it so that it wrapped around the flag-pole. He pulled hard on the rope, and the flag fell off the tree and straight to the ground. Feliciano dismissed his rope and grabbed the flag. He trusted his fast legs to take him out of there quickly, before anyone noticed. He could hear the cloth billow behind him as he ran. It snapped and flicked and Feliciano felt like it was the loudest noise in the world.

His heart pounded, and it practically leapt out of his chest when a twig snapped over to his left. He looked over to find that it was only a lone deer, and he sighed in relief. After double checking to make sure no one was nearby, he headed off into the forest again.

* * *

><p>Alfred headed off to the left, but didn't go out all the way to the edge. <em>Why would you put it along the borders? That would be so easy to find, and would be expected. I'll search inside. <em>Alfred thought. After moving towards the west, he traveled north east again, trying to cover as much ground as possible. To his right the forest got thicker, becoming a mass of tangled bushes and overgrowth. He noticed a small entrance seemed to be cut out, and saw that as perhaps a path straight to where the flag may be hidden. He moved aside a few branches in the way and entered the little covering of trees.

Indeed there was a long path between two sides of bushes. It seemed to be made of just flattened plants, so he knew someone or something had to have walked this way. He continued through, until a new opening appeared. He exited the trail to find a clearing among the trees. In the center stood his goal.

He was surprised. There stood a six-foot long flag pole. Tied to it was a white flag, which flopped to the side due to the shelter of vegetation. He was only a few feet from it, and was about to grab it when he noticed something at the other side of the clearing.

There stood Lovino, his hair windswept from running. He noticed Alfred, and the two's eyes locked in an intense glare. They stared at each other like two coy-boys about to duel. Though Alfred was within arm's reach and Lovino was a few yards away from the flag, he knew that Lovino could grab the thing and be gone in a millisecond.

"So who's going to get there first? You or me?" Alfred called. Lovino smirked confidently. Like some unheard signal went off, the two sprung from their positions. They both latched onto the pole at the same time, and Lovino cursed his luck. Alfred grinned. _If this comes down to a fight of strength, he doesn't have a chance! _

Alfred ripped the flag away from Lovino sending the boy tumbling to the ground. Alfred took this chance to escape, racing back through the bushes he came from. Lovino scowled, deciding chasing him would be a waste of his time. Alfred continued running, finally making it back out into the less dense area of forest. He turned his head to make sure Lovino wasn't following him, than sighed in relief, his body being supported by the flag pole. He laughed a bit, cheerful over his victory. "Now, let's just get back to the start-YEEEAAAAUUUGGGHH!" He crumpled to the ground, a burst of electricity stunning his body. Painfully, he lifted his head to see his brother standing above him, a flag grasped firmly in a hand.

"Mattie! Why would you do that to your own brother? Traitor!" Alfred cried. Matthew simply smiled. He bent over to retrieve Alfred's flag.

"Relax, it's not like that was going to kill you. Besides, the point of the game isn't to help each other." At that, he turned around, two flags now slung over his back, and walked away. Alfred pouted, still paralyzed by the tazing Matthew had given him. _I guess I'll just sit here then. _

* * *

><p>Antonio had headed north-east. He thought over his tactics in his mind, but he knew that like Gilbert he was at a disadvantage. If he wasn't careful when using his Ability, he could set a forest fire. He also didn't know a way to use it without potentially harming his friends. He sighed, knowing he'd have to do this the old fashioned way and hope nobody came across him.<p>

He had walked pretty far, and he knew that there had to be an end somewhere around here. Either that or he was still in the middle of the forest. He gazed around and tried to find some distinguishing traits. Nothing seemed to stand out to Antonio, which worried him a bit. He didn't want to end up getting lost out here. Of course, he did have the watch to communicate with Eduard. He decided to head to the left, hoping that something would appear.

Finally he found what he was looking for. A slope of rocks and dirt lead up to a tall flag pole stuck in the ground. He rubbed his hands together, then began climbing the wall of clay. He stood up once he reached the top, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. He could see everything around him from up there, though the mound wasn't tall enough to see over the tree line. Nothing was nearby, so he knew it was safe to head back the way he came. He'd rather play it safe than not have anything at all. Happy with his find, he began to walk back to the house.

* * *

><p>Gilbert wasn't feeling very confident. He had the largest disadvantage in this game, and he knew that he was probably going to end up losing. He scowled, and continued walking to the far east. <em>Maybe if I go out as far as I can there will be one that I can get without anyone noticing… Yeah right. <em>He continued walking; wishing somehow his Ability would come to him, make this easier. He tried doing what the others seemed to do; search for that 'feeling'. Sadly, he didn't know what that 'feeling' even was. Before he knew it, Gilbert had walked to the edge of the field. He decided to follow the stream north.

At one point he saw Chelsea come out of the bushes to his left. They both stared at each other shocked for a few moments before Chelsea chose to turn around and head back into the forest, knowing she couldn't go any further. Gilbert gazed after her. He wondered if maybe he should follow her, but then decided not to. Even if she found a flag it wasn't like he could put up much of a fight compared to her. He felt hopeless. He continued on, not really paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't until he sunk a few inches into mud that he knew he had gone over the border. He looked down at his feet, or at least where his feet would be. Muddy water buried his shoes, and he had a hard time pulling them out. They seemed to be suctioned in there, and once he finally got them out the mud made a weird popping noise. He looked at them in disgust, slop dripping off of the soles in globs. Gilbert decided to remove them entirely; they weren't much use if they were soaked. He stepped back onto higher ground and began scraping his feet against any dry plants he could find in an attempt to get the mud off his feet. That's when he overheard two voices.

"How far out are we supposed to go? I don't want to search the whole damn forest!" A scratchy tenor spoke.

"Shush, we do what we have to do. You don't want to be punished do you?" Another less annoying voice male said.

"No…" The first replied. Gilbert's eyes went wide and he quickly and carefully hid behind a nearby tree. He peered out from his hideout to see two teenage boys. They both had to be about seventeen or eighteen.

"We're just here to verify whether or not those Senshi are in this area. Once we know we can leave." The second replied. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. _Rictoro! But I can't confront them. I can't contact Eduard either, they'll hear me. What do I do? _The two were coming closer, and Gilbert knew that the boundary line of the game field was close by. If he didn't do something, the Rictoro would know they're here. He looked around for a means of escape. Seeing no other way of getting away safely, he began to step towards the tree line to his right. He almost made it across when his foot landed on a stick, resounding in a loud crack. He cringed at the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Scratchy (as Gilbert dubbed him) asked.

"Yeah, sounds like it came from over there." Gilbert cursed under his breath, and took off through the woods. He ran to the right side, trying to get the Rictoro as far away from the border as possible before they caught up. He made it pretty far when suddenly he felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him violently backward.

"Why hello boy." Scratchy sneered. The two were fully morphed. They had pointed faces with two large bat-like ears protruding from their heads. Fangs glistened in their mouths, and Gilbert was held tight with clawed hands. As he was pulled towards them he could hear his shirt tear. He was turned to face them, and quickly he twisted out of his shirt. The two flicked their tawny tails in amusement. They reminded Gilbert of those animals he'd always see around Egyptian tombs. _What were they called again? Oh right, jackals. _Now wasn't the time to be worrying about what they were though. He backed up, knowing he wasn't in a very good position. He glanced down at his watch, and subtly tapped a button on the side.

"H-Help!" He yelled out. He was a bit reluctant though, and was surprised at the fear in his tone. Being afraid was so un-awesome, but so was this situation. He just needed to get away. He needed to _escape._

"What? Trying the call your friends?" One of them scoffed. The two jackal-human hybrids moved forward, and Gilbert took another step back. His heart raced faster with each step, until he tripped. He cried out as he began tumbling down the hill.

Most everyone had returned to the house. The first to get back was Feliciano, followed closely by Kiku. Eduard asked them how they did, and they both replied with that they didn't come across any real danger. Next to come back was Matthew, then Antonio, then Lovino. The last person to return with a flag was Chelsea. Alfred came back next not looking so happy.

* * *

><p>"So Ludwig and Gilbert aren't back yet?" Alfred asked. Eduard shook his head.<p>

"I guess I should tell them the game is over." Eduard said. He was about to head for his computer when suddenly a loud message came over the speakers.

"Help!" Everyone looked over at the computer, wondering what was going on.

"That was Gilbert right?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like he's in trouble." Eduard replied. He stared at his computer, then looked up in shock. "Gilbert's signal, it just disappeared!"

"What?" a few said collectively. There were worried murmurs amongst themselves, wondering what had happened to him.

"How could he just suddenly disappear?" Chelsea asked.

"The only way is for the watch to be removed, and I have no clue why he would take it off, especially if he's in danger." Eduard explained. He reached for a hand held device that sat on the table. "We have to go out and help him, but right now Ludwig is closer than we are." He pressed a button on his device and began speaking. "Ludwig? Ludwig can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." He replied, his voice a bit distorted.

"Gilbert's in trouble. I need you to go find him and help him out. We'll be over to give you a hand soon."

"What? What happened? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He seems to be off the field, at the very north east side where the marsh is. Please hurry Ludwig!" Eduard spoke with urgency.

"Got it, I'm on my way." Eduard slipped the walkie-talkie into his pocket and looked up at the other. "Come on, we have to go help." Eduard said. They raced off into the forest, hoping that they'd make it in time.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was lucky, he was pretty close to where Eduard had said his brother was located. Ludwig ran through the woods, and noticed the ground had begun to get muddy. He pressed harder, knowing he was close. He knew he had crossed the border of the game field, so Gilbert must be around there somewhere. He stopped when he found the shirt his brother had been wearing torn on the ground. Hearing some scuffling to his left, he turned and walked over, a slope curving out before him. When he peered down he saw exactly what the trouble was Gilbert had gotten into.<p>

Two Rictoro were below him, and they appeared to be searching through the bushes. _Did Gilbert hide? That would be the smart thing to do. _Ludwig pressed the button on his watch to contact Eduard. "I found the problem. There's two Rictoro, and they seem to be looking for him. I'll take care of them, I think they've noticed me yet." Ludwig said.

"Alright, we're still a ways away. If you can take care of them on your own that would be great." Eduard's voice replied. Ludwig made his way quietly down the slope until he was a few yards away from the aliens. They seemed to sense his presence a bit too late, for as soon as they began to turn around two slabs of mud and rock sent them flying.

"Where's my brother? Gilbert! Are you here?" Ludwig yelled. The Rictoro groaned in pain.

"That's what we'd like to know. That boy just disappeared." One said. Ludwig decided he wasn't going to get much more out of them, so he chose to end it there. With a strong pull, he slammed the two Rictoro together with two large rock walls. Then, as they were falling unconscious, he buried them in mud, trying to keep the thought of them suffocating out of his mind. When the two had gone stiff, he knew it was okay to move away. "The Rictoro are taken care of, I just need to find my brother now. I think he hid somewhere." Ludwig said.

"Are you sure? Is everything fine over there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ludwig said, peering behind him to see the two bodies dissolving into mist.

"Okay, we'll head back to the house then." Eduard said. Ludwig gazed around the marsh, still not seeing his brother even though it was now safe.

"Gilbert! Where the hell are you?" Ludwig called out.

"_Ludwig!" _He heard Gilbert's voice call out. Ludwig looked around frantically trying to find where his brother was.

"Gilbert, stop playing around and get out here."

"_No dude, just look." _He heard him reply.

"What are you talking about-" He said, stopping abruptly once he saw what his brother meant. "Oh."

* * *

><p>The rest of the gang had made it back to the house when Ludwig called again.<p>

"Um, I found Gilbert." Ludwig said, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Oh good. Is he alright?" Eduard asked.

"Yeah, he's fine I guess you could say. Though, we figured out what his Ability is…" Ludwig trailed off.

"Really? What is it?" Feliciano asked.

"I think it's easier to see it then to explain it." Ludwig replied. They looked at each other, not knowing quite how to react. "You'll see what I mean when we get back." They waited anxiously for Ludwig and Gilbert to return, and when Ludwig finally appeared at the tree line they rushed over to meet him.

"Ludwig! I'm so happy you and Gilbert are safe! Wait a second, where's Gilbert?" Feliciano asked. Instead, perched on Ludwig's head was a little golden chick. They each looked at it with confused eyes.

"Well, actually, the bird _is _Gilbert."

* * *

><p><strong>I found it hard not to say 'Gilbird' instead of Gilbert at the end there. Silly me. Hope the beginning didn't bore you, that was most of the reason why this chapter took a while. It's one of those chapters that's a bit necessary and we just have to get it over with -_- I'm happy it's done now, so we never have to visit it again. If it seems a bit robotic for a bit that's because this was written in small segments at a time and I hate rereading my stories (I have some weird complex of not liking to look at things I've made... weird huh?) Speaking of which, I'm looking for some to beta read this. I could really use someone who can point out any errors in grammar and any slip ups I might have made, as well as give me suggestions on how to reword certain areas. I need someone that can give me ideas on how to fill in areas also ;) So, if this seems to fit you, please contact me. <strong>

**Oh yes, and the other Baltics are now in this as well. We will be seeing them more later. I think I may have another new character appear next chapter but I'm not entirely sure yet. We'll just have to see how much I'm willing to write.**

** Anyway, please R and R, it makes me happy~ **

***PS don't remind me that I haven't done Ludwig's bio yet... I don't feel like doing it XD and you pretty much got it up there in the story. **


	20. Chapter 18

**I LIVVVEEE! yes, I am not dead, and neither is this story. I was just going through some serious writer's block. Anyway, enough with this silly excuse for an apology for not updating in an absurd amount of time. I'll save that crap for the end... Oh, if you notice anything wrong with wording or such that is a serious issue, please tell me, I think I might have gotten a few things wrong... Now on with the chapter! **

* * *

><p>He scurried through the dimly lit halls, apologizing every now and then when he'd bump into someone in his haste. Raivis was shaking slightly in apprehension, anxious about his chat with the General. When the General summoned him, he couldn't help but be scared. The General was a very frightening person.<p>

He stopped before large double doors and caught his breath for a moment. He breathed in deeply and exhaled in a long shaky breath. Then he knocked on the doors, trembling hands making a low tapping sound on the oak wood. A harsh voice drifted through the air, signaling for him to enter. Raivis cracked open the door and stepped inside. The inside of the room was dark, the only light being from a computer screen at the center.

A desk sat in the middle of the room, and behind it, face hidden by the computer screen, was the General. "So, what's the news on that search?" The General's voice was ominous and menacing, but in a way that was low key and almost alluring.

"Um, well, it turns out we couldn't find them." Raivis winced on the last word, knowing the General wasn't going to be happy.

"You're joking right?" Came a calm, disbelieving response.

"Actually no, I'm being completely serious." There was a heavy silence between the two before the General let out a heavy sigh.

"Now why exactly didn't we find them?"

"They weren't in the area I guess." Raivis shrugged.

"So our leads were wrong?"

"I assume so." Raivis said. He hoped his shaking wasn't noticeable; Raivis wasn't a very good liar. He wondered why he was going through so much trouble to help his brother out, but he was reminded about how Torris had stated that the two should aid him in whatever ways they could without being discovered. You see, the two weren't against Eduard, it was just the fact that they were forced to fight for the enslavement of the universe that kept them from joining him. That and they would immediately be killed for acts of treason.

"Is that so?" The question came out as mock surprise and Raivis trembled a little as he swallowed and nodded his head quickly. He could hear his superior shift a little as they stood up and crossed the room. Raivis could hardly hear their footsteps, and suddenly he felt a cold hand slide along his left shoulder. He could feel the General standing directly behind him, and a chilling breath drifted past his ear. "I really hope you aren't lying." The tone had an underlying threat to it, and Raivis felt shivers tingle his spine.

"No, no. I'd never lie to you."

"You better hope so, or else there may be some… Unfortunate consequences." The hand lifted from his shoulder and he felt the General's presence leave. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you." He replied, turning for the door. Once he was outside and the door was closed he let out a long sigh of relief. Only Raivis and one other knew of the two deaths today, and he was hoping to keep it that way. The story would probably end up being 'they mysteriously disappeared' but he didn't care. As long as the others didn't find out that he had blatantly lied to his superior, he'd make it out okay. He knew that the General was already suspicious and probably didn't completely believe him, but he wasn't dead, so he knew that the story must have been satisfying. It also helped that the General really didn't care about the group of fighters, though their branch had been given the duty of hunting them down. They were the closest to them now ever since Adnan kicked the can.

Raivis headed down the hall again, returning to his room. Silently, he wondered how his brothers were doing. After all, it had been a while since he had seen either of them. Maybe if he got out of there he could visit one of them, but he honestly doubted that. All he hoped is that he stayed alive long enough to find out.

* * *

><p>The group quickly realized the trouble Gilbert's newly found Ability gave them. Currently he was perched on the table, pacing around in a circle. A few found him quite comical, his little body not very fitting for his attitude. Lovino couldn't help but be the first to laugh.<p>

"_It isn't funny!" _Gilbert chirped angrily. Lovino paused for a moment.

"Yeah, he's right." Alfred replied.

"Of course I'm-," Gilbert began but was quickly cut off.

"It's hilarious!" Alfred cracked up. That's when Gilbert decided to leap off the table and latch himself on to Alfred's shirt, climbing up with intense speed and pecking the blond in the face. "Ow! Ow! Owch, that hurts!" Alfred half laughed.

"_Whos's funny now, huh?" _

"Can you two please settle down?" Kiku begged. "We need to figure out how to get him back to normal." Gilbert stopped pecking Alfred, and instead shot him a glare.

"_Alright." _Gilbert hopped off of Alfred's shirt and fluttered down to the table below.

"Now, Gilbert, explain for us exactly what happened." Eduard said once the human-turned-bird landed. He turned his fuzzy yellow head to look up at Eduard.

"_Hmm, well, those guys started freaking me out 'cause I was defenseless against two Rictoro, so my mind was going crazy. One second I was at the top of the hill and the next I'm at the bottom. I just thought to myself 'I have to get away'. That's when I suddenly noticed that I was a lot shorter or the grass there was really huge. Next thing I know I'm a bird." _Gilbert explained. The story didn't give them much to go by, but at least it was information.

"Well then, how do we turn him back? I really don't want to have a bird for a brother…" Ludwig commented. Several others tried to hide their smirks by looking away or pretending to wipe something from their face.

"The symbol on his neck appeared along with Antonio's, and they only appear when in danger, but this doesn't make sense because nothing seemed to happen to Gilbert as a result." Kiku said.

"I never really thought about it." Feliciano commented. The rest nodded in agreement.

"_What does this have to do with changing me back?" _Gilbert questioned.

"The more we know, the better." Kiku replied, then something seemed to click in his mind. "Perhaps the change didn't happen on the outside, maybe it happened on the _inside."_

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"What if he can transform not only his appearance but his physical body as well? Almost like adaptation. Maybe something internal or slightly external changed so that he could survive in the snowy environment." Kiku explained.

"What if it's triggered by thought? Maybe he didn't exactly 'think' of changing into that bird, maybe his subconscious caused it. So, maybe when he thinks about a certain form he'll change?" Eduard suggested.

"It's worth a try." Ludwig said. "Try thinking of your human form, maybe that will change you back." Gilbert nodded his tiny head and closed his eyes. He concentrated on how he was as a human, tall, white hair, a handsome devil- okay maybe a bit _exaggerated, _but none the less he thought hard on being a person again_._

Suddenly he felt himself growing. The rest of the group noticed too. Watching him change back was… Interesting, but not necessarily in a good way. Feathers shortened and contracted into hair, wings lengthened as well as legs becoming long and slender. His whole body morphed in and almost grotesque fashion and most of them averted their eyes from the weird sight. The ones who did watch were strangely intrigued. A few moments later and there sat Gilbert, back to normal and oddly in his boxers. Better than being naked, though still quite embarrassing.

"Great, now that you're back to normal could you _please _put on some clothes?" Lovino scowled. Gilbert blushed and quickly snatched his shirt and pants from his brother's arms. He quickly slid them on and shook himself out a bit. Small, yellow fluffs flew off, and Gilbert watched them float to the ground in silence.

"Guess I'll have to practice a bit." Gilbert said, scratching his head and causing a few more little fluffs to fly off. The group chuckled while Gilbert tried to rid himself of the fluffy down.

"Well, anyway, now that you're back we have something that you two can look forward to!" Eduard said, flashing them an evil grin.

"What do you- Oh no, you mean?.." Gilbert asked in horror.

"Cleaning duty awaits!" Alfred said, wrapping an arm around Gilbert's shoulders.

"Please kill me." Gilbert moaned.

"Should have let the Rictoro do it then." Alfred replied smirking.

"Ha ha, you're so funny… Hey, doesn't my bro have to do it too?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh yeah! Ludwig you didn't get a flag either did you?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig groaned and slumped his shoulders.

"I guess." He replied, and all together the group headed back to the house.

The rest of the weekend went by relatively smooth. Gilbert tried practicing his Ability a few times, though he found it to be awkward to transform around other people, and other people found it to be awkward as well. He discovered that he just had to think about what he wanted to be, and he would be it. He just had to have a good mental image of the thing he was becoming. He tried to make himself stronger, or faster, but oddly enough it seemed he couldn't make his body physically greater, he could only change certain things. Now, if he wanted to be, say, faster he could change himself into a cheetah, etc. He just couldn't make his _human _body stronger than it could possibly be.

Gilbert began to get the hang of his new power by the end of the day, and discovered a whole new activity he could use it for: annoy the crap out of any person nearby. This meant pranks, scaring people, anything. And he was enjoying his time a bit too much. Lovino felt about ready to kill him by night fall, and Feliciano had to hold him back from beating the crap out of the Albino. Gilbert would simply run off and laugh from his hiding spot far away from the irate Italian. Oh yes, he was definitely enjoying this.

But sooner rather than later (though it felt MUCH later than it should have been to some of the others) Gilbert's fun had to come to an end, and the teens went their separate ways the next day. They all promised to keep in contact over the summer, just in case anything happened.

* * *

><p>A month or so had passed without anything odd going on. It was surprising, since things had been so turbulent for a few weeks in a row. None the less, the teens were happy for the down time and enjoyed not having their lives in danger.<p>

It was an ordinary Friday when Feliciano and Lovino's parents called the twins out into the living room to have a 'family discussion'.

"So, as you know your dad is going to be going away for a while on a trip abroad tomorrow. We were planning today to spend his last day here as a family." Their mother explained. Feliciano had a happy smile on his face, liking the idea, while Lovino felt a bit differently.

"Yeah, that sounds just terrific. If you need me, I'll be in my room, probably sleeping." Lovino tried to walk away, but his dad yanked him back by his collar.

"Oh no, you'll be staying right here young man." Romulus gave his son the 'fatherly criticism' look and Lovino glared back. "We were thinking we could have some family time." He gave the two a smile. Feliciano was fine with it, but Lovino groaned.

"It's not like he's going to be gone forever." He complained.

"Well, you're coming whether you like it or not." His mom scolded.

"Come on Lovi, it'll be fun." His brother smiled at him.

"Sure it will." He replied sarcastically. Feliciano frowned at his twin's demeanor. He wished his brother could think more like him, and be happier. You couldn't describe Lovino's pessimism as 'the glass half empty'. It was more like 'it _is_ empty'. Feliciano sighed, knowing there probably wasn't much of a way to get through to his brother.

"We were thinking maybe tonight we could go out for Italian." Romulus stated. Feliciano's face lit up suddenly, and Lovino looked a bit more interested.

"Does that mean…?" Feliciano asked, his mouth hanging open in an eager smile.

"Pasta? Yep!" His dad replied. Feliciano let out a happy squeal, bouncing up in down in joy. No matter how many times he had it, he would never grow tired of his favorite food.

"I guess I'll come, just for the food." Lovino said. His mom looked disappointed with him, and merely shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, let's head out. We can see what we want to do once we're in the car." His mom suggested and soon they were all packed into the car and headed out.

It took them a while to decide, but they ultimately ended up going over to the local park near their house. The market was close by, and happened to be the same area Feliciano and Lovino had been when Feliciano had first discovered his Ability. The place brought the somewhat haunting memory to his mind, and he tried to push away the thought of Lovino falling over the cliff out of it. All he knew was to look out for crazy bikers and to stay away from the cliff edge.

Inside the market, the family browsed the different shops. They ended up at one point within a hat store, and Lovino tried to hide himself when his brother and father started trying on various silly looking hats. He simply hid his face and acted like he didn't know those strange people, but it is kind of hard when your brother is your twin.

After the assault on Lovino's self-esteem, they browsed around some more till they came to a cute little ice cream stand. Feliciano wondered if Alfred often came here. He could see the blond doing so, since he absolutely loved the stuff, not as much as he loved hamburgers though. His parents ordered them each a cone, and Feliciano went and reserved a bench for them in the middle of the flower patch. He looked down at the growing plants next to him, and was sad to see a few wilting. He quickly made sure no one was looking, then reached down and touched the little blossom, causing it to spring back into life. He breathed in a sigh, thinking back to the day it all began. It seemed like forever ago, like so much had happened, when really it had only been a few months. He shook his head, trying to get rid of all thoughts of the aliens and such. Today was supposed to be a fun day, not a day to be worrying over past events.

He noticed his family walking over and waved to them to catch their attention. His father waved back, and once they got to him his dad handed him a chocolate cone. Feliciano took it with thanks and began cheerfully licking it. They each sat on the bench, his mother and father next to each other and Lovino to Feliciano's right side.

"Such a pretty day." His mom said, smiling. His dad nodded, propping up his foot onto his knee and wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Sure is. Nothing could ruin this day." Romulus said, gazing out toward the ocean while licking his ice cream.

Sadly, things were about to change.

There was a loud commotion from behind the family, and Feliciano could hear the sounds of people yelling and calling to one another in confusion.

"What's up with all the commotion?" Their dad asked.

"We can go check it out, right Lovi?" Feliciano asked. Lovino sighed, standing up.

"Guess so, better than sitting here. We'll go see what's going on." He replied. The twins than crossed over to the market where a large crowd of people seemed to be either rushing out or standing confused. Feliciano tried to see over the crowd, but couldn't make out much. The two pushed forward, trying to reach the front.

"Maybe if we go along the edges we can cut ahead right Lovi-?" Feliciano asked but cut off his sentence when he found that he had lost his brother within the thick crowd. "Lovi? Lovi?" Feliciano called out, trying to spot his auburn hair. With no such luck, he just resumed trying to move forward. Everyone suddenly began to move back though when a large bang sounded throughout the market street. Feliciano could make out a tall figure moving towards the crowd at a fast pace, and could hear several growling noises after it. _No don't tell me, not here? _

The crowd began to move back, trying to get away from whatever was coming at them. Feliciano felt like a salmon swimming upstream as he tried to move forward. Then, all of a sudden, the tall figure, which turned out to be a boy, pushed past him. The two boys caught each other's gaze for but a second, but it felt much longer to Feliciano. A moment later six large wolves followed suit, chasing after the tall, sandy haired boy.

Feliciano might have put the occurrence off as random, but it was for a few reasons that he knew he couldn't ignore what he just saw.

For one, as the boy was passing by he did not miss the tattoo-like Ж symbol on his right shoulder. Also, when he turned his head and looked down the street from where the boy had come from, ice covered certain areas, though it was already starting to melt away from the summer heat. Since the proof was blatantly staring him straight in his face, he gave chase after the boy. He had to go help him, or else he could end up gaining more attention or more trouble than he already caused. All he hoped is that he wasn't dead before he got there.

* * *

><p><strong>eeeehhhhh sorry for such a short chapter, but I really felt like I at the very least owed you all something! Really, I do feel guilty for not updating. sooo I will at least <em>try <em>to get a once a month update in. It might not be as long as some of my previous chapters, but hey at least it's something. Oooohhh and we get to see some new characters here C: they'll be fully revealed in the next chapter, so you shouldn't be kept waiting for too long. aaaannddd yes, I know this is most likely going to pop up in your inbox twice, that's only because I messed up and uploaded this without putting in the notes and stuff XD anyway, please review!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Welp, not much to say... **

* * *

><p>Feliciano quickly filed back through the crowd, this time it was made easier since he was going with the current of people. He noticed his brother waving over to him and made his way over to him, muttering a mantra of 'excuse me' and 'pardon me'. Feliciano could tell his brother was growing irritated with all the people moving around him; luckily the flow was starting to slow down. He shot his brother a scowl.<p>

"So? What did you see? 'Cause I couldn't see shit." Yep, the cursing was a sure sign of him being irritated.

"I think we've found another Senshi, he was being chased by some wolves. They looked like real wolves though, _not _monsters." Feliciano replied. Lovino lifted an eyebrow, then sighed.

"I guess we should go after him then." The twins turned around, heading in the direction the sandy-haired boy went. Feliciano felt worried for him. He didn't know if this guy could put up a good fight or not. He also found the fact that it was real looking wolves chasing the blond a bit confusing. Usually Rictoro looked like a mix of creatures, not animals.

Dodging cars like a game of Frogger, Feliciano and Lovi made their way across the street to the park. They could see the blond teen and the animals chasing him across a long strip of grass to the left, heading off into the tree line beyond.

"Lovi!" Feliciano whined. "Can't you get us there faster?" Lovino groaned.

"What do I look like? A taxi? There is no way in hell-." He was stopped by his brother giving him the saddest puppy dog face the hot headed twin had ever seen. "Oh no, don't give me that look!" Feliciano got closer and linked his fingers together and in a praying fashion.

"Pleeeeaasse?" Feliciano begged. Lovino growled under his breath.

"Oh fine. But just this once because it's an emergency." Feliciano instantly perked up. Lovino bent down so Feliciano could grab his shoulders. He straightened out, and Feliciano clung to his brother's back so he didn't fall off. "Hold on tight I guess. It's your own stupid fault if you fall of." After a quick glance around to make sure no one could see them, Lovino took off. To him, this was natural, for Feliciano, he felt like he was on a rollercoaster and the g-forces were bearing down on his stomach. He let out a yell as they sped across the field. It only took a few moments but it felt like so much longer to the twins. Once they stopped, Lovino instantly dropped his brother to the ground. Feliciano lay there, not feeling very good.

"Oooooh my head." Feliciano said, pressing against his temples. His face had drained of color, and he felt like he was going to hurl. He quickly wondered if his Ability could heal motion sickness. His answer came when he activated his Ability and the sick feeling started to leave, though his face remained pale.

"Shhh! You're so loud." Lovino scolded his brother in a whisper. "I think I can hear them." Feliciano got up from his spot on the ground and the two shifted the leaves around them to see through.

Before them was a clearing in the brush and at the center was the sandy-haired boy surrounded by six grey wolves. The boy was wielding a steel pipe that was splattered with blood. Feliciano cringed slightly at the sight. The tall teen had a smile on his face and looked around at the wolves with lilac eyes that seemed playful. But he radiated a feeling that could only be described as malicious.

"You doggies still want to play?" He asked with an obvious Russian accent and a soft tone that held underlying malice. He tapped the pipe rhythmically against his open palm, leaving a trace of blood behind with each tap. He got ready to swing as a wolf lunged towards him, and the blond swung his pipe straight into the wolf's face. It whined and fell to the ground, unconscious. The other wolves seemed to take a step back, but then seemed to gain courage again.

"Should we help him?"Feliciano whispered.

"Not unless we need to. That guy is freaken scary." Lovino replied. They then noticed that the wolves had begun to circle the boy, each in different directions. Then they began to dart back and forth through the bushes, trying to confuse the blond. That's when Lovino and Feliciano heard a growling from behind them. Eyes wide, they turned their heads slowly to see one of the wolves a few feet away, it's head lowered, eyes laid back, and lips drawn back in a vicious snarl.

"Oh shit!" Lovino cursed loudly, backing away in shock. He tripped and fell backwards, rolling straight into the clearing. Feliciano backed out of the trees, though a bit more gracefully. The Russian eyed the two newcomers, but simply shrugged them off. Lovino quickly pulled himself together and jumped up off the ground, almost tripping again as he frantically scrambled backwards towards Feliciano and the blond.

"Oh? Did the doggies chase you two also? Well, this should be even more fun, da?" He smiled, and Feliciano felt shivers run down his spine. To say the least, this guy frightened him.

The trio stood in a triangle, watching as the wolves jumped in and out of site. Suddenly one lunged forward, aiming for Lovino's neck. With his fast reflexes he quickly snapped out a lightning fast crescent kick straight into the wolf's snout, throwing it to the ground with a few audible snaps of bone. Two down, four to go.

The remaining four decided to attack at once, leaping out and trying to overcome their prey. Lovino threw a punch, successfully knocking it unconscious. The blond swung his pipe again, bashing one in the head. He followed through, then brought his fist back up and back fisted a second one in the jaw. It yelped as it retreated into the trees, tail between its legs.

The last wolf had leapt for Feliciano, who promptly screamed and ducked. The wolf flew over his head and luckily in between the other two fighters. It landed a turned to face them. The other wolf that had fled before returned and stood next to its buddy, confidence restored. The wolves shot towards them, and the three barely had time to react before they were upon them. Lovino was about to attack when the tall teen suddenly stepped forward. He swatted one away with his pipe, but the other latched onto his swinging arm. He shot an ice cold glare at the wolf, and they locked eyes. The wolf seemed to stop moving, and Feliciano and Lovino watched in shock as they got to see a display of the new Senshi's powers.

The wolf began to shiver violently as ice began to coat it from the head down. In only a few seconds the wolf had frozen solid, now a nice looking ice sculpture. The blond broke the ice around the wolfs muzzle and pried it from his arm. After removing his arm from its mouth, he began to heavily bleed. Feliciano immediately rushed forward, knowing this was his specialty.

"Here, let me help you." He said, still slightly scared of the tall Russian. The blond seemed a bit surprised. "Hold out your arm please." Feliciano tried not to make himself look so frightened. He hoped it was working. The Russian complied, holding out his injured arm to Feliciano. The brunette held his hands above the wound, and within a minute the bleeding had stopped and the teeth marks began to disappear. Feliciano's patient looked down at him in what he could only guess as amazement or confusion. Once the wound had completely disappeared, Feliciano moved away. The blond rubbed his arm, shocked to see how easily it was patched up.

"I guess I should say thank you, so thanks."

"You're welcome. My name's Feliciano Vargas, this is my brother Lovino." He said. Lovino gave him a small wave.

"I am Ivan Braginski. I am surprised to see people like me here. I thought I was the only one, with strange powers that is. Ah, well that little fight was fun, da? I'd like to play like that again some time." Lovino and Feliciano smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to reply. They shared a look that said 'this man is insane'. "Well, I guess I best be off." Feliciano knew he had to keep him from leaving.

"W-Wait! W-We need to talk to you about something." Feliciano stammered. Ivan lifted an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Well, it has to do with those strange powers…" Feliciano (with some small help from Lovino) tried to explain their mission as best as possible to Ivan. Once he reached the end of the explanation, he let Ivan soak all the information in.

"So you want me to help you and a bunch of other people fight aliens?"

"Well, basically yes."

"Fighting does sound fun, but sorry, I must decline." Feliciano had a feeling he would say that. The mission that he and his friends had wasn't usually taken lightly at first.

"But why?" Feliciano asked.

"I have a problem of my own. I don't need to worry about this at the same time." Ivan replied.

"What's the problem?" Feliciano asked before realizing how rude that sounded. Ivan stopped for a moment.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. You see, my younger sister had gone missing a while ago. I've been trying to find her, but it hasn't been easy." Feliciano thought about this for a second before coming up with an idea.

"What if we helped you find your sister, would you join then?" Feliciano asked. Ivan pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps. I would like to fight like that again with you. Fun like that doesn't come too often." Ivan said with that same childish look that sent shivers down Feliciano's spine.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Lovino asked, trying to get an answer out of the Russian.

"Alright, I guess it's a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's so short, but I wanted to at least get an update to you all. Better to make it short then to not update at all. I think I might update more frequently, but put these in shorter length chapters. I know 3000 words is already short compared to some fanfics, but I really lose interest if they're much longer. So, more frequent updates, less words.<strong>

**Pleeeaase leave a review. I don't care what you say, I just like to know people are still reading and are interested ;) **


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas. Why the hell do I need to tell you this? XD**

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Lovino had left Ivan, not without getting his cell number to keep in contact of course. Feliciano smiled cheerfully. '<em>Another Senshi found, only five to go!' <em>He was happy that all of them would be gathered soon. The sooner the better, and Lovino agreed.

"It's good that we found another, even if that guy is creepy. The faster we find the rest of them the faster we can kick those aliens' asses and get back to our normal lives." Lovino said. Feliciano nodded in response. He was busy sending a mass text to the rest of the Senshi. It read; 'Found another Senshi, we should all meet up some time.' They made their way back to where their parents were waiting.

"What took so long? We've been waiting for over half an hour!" Their mom scolded them once they had returned.

"Sorry, there was some… Stuff going on." Feliciano said, not prepared with an excuse.

"What was going on that kept you for so long?" she asked.

"W-Well, there was a lot of people, and they were keeping people from leaving because of a, um, theft that had happened. They caught the guy though." Feliciano explained, quickly coming up with the only story he could think of. Their mother seemed to buy into it. She sighed, pulling a long strand of auburn hair out of her face.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Lovino mumbled so quietly that Feliciano could barely make it out.

"Lovi." He whispered back, giving his brother a look that read 'don't give us away'.

"Well, at least they're safe. It's done and over with, so let's head home. I think we've all had enough fun for one day." He sent the boys a glance. The sun began to set on the horizon as the family of four made their way back to their house.

* * *

><p>The chamber was fairly cold, just like it always was. Raivis didn't understand why the General liked to keep it that way. He rubbed his arms, but he knew the shaking wasn't just from the cold. He swallowed, trying to shake his nerves before entering through the double doors before him. He stopped a few steps in, waiting for a response.<p>

"Hello Raivis, long time no see." Came a familiar voice. Raivis looked to the left to see a young, Korean boy leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. A long curl bobbed off the side of his head, bouncing with his head movements. The boy smiled at him, but Raivis knew that he wasn't here for fun.

"Im Yong Soo, what brings you here?" Raivis asked.

"Just what I was going to talk about." Raivis turned to face the General, who had stood up from the desk in the middle of the room. "Tell me, how did our little test with my pets go?"

"Almost as planned…" Raivis responded.

"Almost? What do you mean almost?" Came the cold voice.

"Well, two of those humans that opposed us appeared and helped him out…" Raivis replied. The General sighed.

"Our plan can still continue on course though. What of his powers?"

"He is able to use them and has full control." He replied, slightly relieved that the General wasn't angry.

"Excellent, we shall commence with the operation. Im Yong Soo, you know what to do, correct?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I'll have this done in no time." He grinned displaying his sharp teeth.

"E-Excuse me, but what exactly is he doing?" Raivis asked. The General smiled.

"I have him on a mission to retrieve Ivan for me."

"Retrieve him? But he's one of them-."

"One of them? Even so, he _will _be mine."

"W-Why do you want him so much?" Raivis asked before realizing he was being a bit disrespectful.

"With him at my side, we'll be the most powerful branch. After all, he is my brother." Icy eyes glared at Raivis.

"Don't let the other Generals hear you say that, they might just disagree." Yong Soo said.

"And you're so different?"

"I don't lead a branch." He replied. The General scowled.

"Why are you still here? I gave you a mission didn't I? Get it done." Im Yong Soo nodded, walking towards the door.

"Whatever you say, Natalia."

* * *

><p>The group had planned to meet up the next day at the park where Feliciano and Lovino had met Ivan. Ivan agreed to come, thus the day was set. At around 1 PM the twins could be found sitting on a park bench waiting for the others to arrive. The other twins, Alfred and Matthew, arrived after them since they lived the closest, and slowly everyone was present.<p>

"Alright, so this is Ivan." Feliciano started, introducing the tenth Senshi. Ivan waved, giving them a slight smile. "Ivan, you can explain the rest." Feliciano said, trying to push away the spot light. Ivan nodded and began to speak.

"Hello, I am happy to help you all. I'm mostly helping just for the fighting part, but the light brown haired one said that you all would help me with my problem." He said. The rest of the group looked a bit shocked. They weren't expecting to have to do more than they bargained for.

"What do you mean 'help you with your problem'?" Alfred asked, glaring at the Russian. The rest were shooting looks at Feliciano, who felt his face grow hot from the attention.

"He said you would help look for my sister." Ivan replied.

"What? I never signed up for this! You can count me out." Alfred exclaimed. Ivan's face remained the same, calm and collected with a small smile. He looked at Alfred, but behind his lilac eyes you could tell there was hidden malice. The other Senshi shuddered, but Alfred seemed oblivious to the tense feeling in the air. Gilbert opened his mouth and was about to agree, but the creepy aura flowing off of the tall Russian made him change his mind.

"It was the only way to get him to join, and we need all of the help we can get." Feliciano said, trying to get the others to understand. Ludwig sighed.

"I guess it's alright, but we can't focus on it solely. We have a bigger task at hand." He said. Eduard nodded in agreement.

"We're happy to help Ivan, but we need to focus on getting rid of the Rictoro first, your sister second."

"Okay. I guess I'll just have fun fighting aliens for now." His smile widened and a shudder passed through the group.

"Well, if that's all I'd like to get home. My favorite show's on tonight and I don't want to miss it." Chelsea said. There were a few murmurs of agreement, and with a few goodbyes the Senshi left for home.

* * *

><p>Eyes peered from the bushes, watching as the group of eleven broke away, going their separate ways. Yong Soo grinned, knowing this was his chance. <em>'Need to wait for the others to get a bit farther, don't want them getting in the way.' <em>He had transportation nearby, waiting for his signal to come pick him up as soon as the mission was completed.

His target moved toward him. Yong Soo followed at a distance, making sure to stay out of sight. He looked around, checking to see where the other Senshi had gone. None were in sight, and the park was fairly quiet that day, so no one was there to cause panic. He quickly morphed, long claws poking from his fingers, teeth growing sharper, muscles gaining strength. He crept silently behind Ivan, removing a single syringe from his pocket, then at the right moment lunged forward. With a swing he aimed the syringe at his neck, but he was surprised to find that his tactic didn't go as planned. The Russian had grabbed his arm and turned his head to look at Yong Soo, calm and collected as ever.

"Oh? That wasn't very smart." He swung his free arm around, and Yong Soo ducked just in time, flipping backwards out of reach but not without dropping the syringe. He growled, knowing now this wasn't going to be easy. "You must be one of those aliens. Just in time, I was getting bored." A pipe made of ice formed in his hand and he grinned at Yong Soo like a predator that had just cornered his prey. "Let's have some fun, da?"

Yong Soo dodged each swing Ivan sent at him. He knew he just had to get through the tall man's guard and it would all be over in a minute. One hit managed to land on his face and Yong Soo was blown backward. He wiped blood from his mouth, growing irritated. Though the man was big, he didn't let his guard down for a moment, which made it hard for Yong Soo to get in.

Ivan swung downward and Yong Soo rolled out of the way, quickly getting up to dodge the next attack. _'I need to slow him down first, then I'll be able to make a move.' _Yong Soo lunged toward Ivan, this time ducking down to where he was at hip level. He sent a fast swipe, digging his sharp claws into Ivan's side. He grunted in pain, looking down at his now bleeding flank.

"Bad kitty! It's not nice to scratch. I guess you need to be disciplined." Ivan froze the ground around him, causing Yong Soo to trip and slide on the ice. He scrambled to get up, but stumbled in his attempt. Ivan maneuvered the ice so that he could walk on dry land and sent another swing at Yong Soo with his pipe of ice. The Rictoro could tell that the wound in his side had slowed the man down slightly, but still it was not enough. Yong Soo blocked the attack, and sent his own at the Senshi's leg. Not expecting a low attack, Ivan couldn't dodge in time.

The General's claws dug into his leg, and he quickly whipped them out. Ivan cringed slightly, though the pain didn't seem to faze him. Using the distraction to his advantage, Yong Soo reached for the syringe that lay a few feet from him. Once again armed, he leapt at Ivan, clinging to his back. The Russian tried to shake him, but it was already too late. Yong Soo stabbed the needle into Ivan's neck, emptying to container of its contents. Ivan began to feel woozy, eyes drooping under the weight of a sudden fatigue. Not able to keep himself awake any longer, he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Yong Soo jumped off of him just in time, smiling at his accomplishment. He pulled out a small device with a single button, sending the signal to his companions to come pick them up. _'Mission complete. Time to get you back to the base.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuuu Ivan's been caught D: what will happen? You will find out soon~ *evil laugh*<strong>

**Also, thanks for all the reviews ^^ I really love reading them. I don't reply to every one, mainly only the ones that ask questions i can answer. Even though I don't reply, please know that I really enjoy them, I love hearing what fans have to say! So thank you! One more thing, thank you for still reading. I would not have gotten nearly this far if people didn't enjoy it, so thank you so much! **


End file.
